Teen Titans: Robins Final Trial
by Brogramn
Summary: We all know that Slade wants to destroy Jump City. But is it his origianl intention? The answer leads the Titans to a journey through the galaxy. Couples planned are RobStar, BBT. COMPLETE!
1. Intro: The Time has Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I would so love to, but that's not the case.

This is my first story ever. It's a little late in my life to start writing, but it is better late than never. I hope you will enjoy and give feedback.

Teen Titans: Robins Last Trial 

Introduction: The time has come

It was a normal night in the life of Jump City. The citizens were enjoying the nightlife. People would wonder the various shops, musicians would gather in the park to showcase their songs, and the nightclubs were filled with the dancing enthusiasts. And beneath the cold, hard concrete of the streets, you would find nothing but the twisting and grinding and gears and the furious screams of the wet, steamy pistons and pipes. You would find nothing but them, and a lone figure, cold and hard as the very steel and metal surrounding him, as he would observe a vast wall of screens, depicting the very merriment above.

At this point, a second figure stepped forward…..

"Another quiet night master Slade?"

"Yes Malren, a quiet, disappointing evening."

A deep sigh came from the lips of the powerful villain. "I came from light – years away to make this city crumble. It was all part of my plan, but then something came around I did not expect."

"The Teen Titans sir?" asked Malren, already knowing the answer.

Another sigh from Slade's mouth formed, "I have always thought I could outwit them, outsmart them, but Robin," his fist clenched, "how dare he make a fool out of me!"

"Master Slade, I should inform you that I came here with good news," Malren said, handing Slade a paper with a unique writing.

After a few moments, Slade spoke with a unexpected enthusiasm, "Well, it seems the city will not need to be destroyed after all," he then laughed, "after ten years of waiting, my army has reassembled. The Tamaranian race will now pay for their crimes against me."

Slade then pushed a button on his gauntlet, bringing up a picture of Robin, the one person who ever came close to being his equal. He then rubbed his chin to indicate thought.

"Still, it's a shame to leave Robin unpunished after all the trouble he's caused me, hmm."

He then came to a clever realization. "Malren, prepare to leave Earth. It's time for war."

The servant bowed and quietly left to make the necessary preparations. Leaving Slade to his musings.

"Robin, if I can't convince you to join me, then I will ensure that you will not oppose me. And this next trial will be you last!"


	2. Part 1: Amazing what a Phone Call can do...

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, cause I'm not creative (AN: 'wait a minute.....')  
  
**Part I: Amazing what a Phone Call can do these Days.**  
  
Morning washed over the majestic Jump City in another regular fashion. As the sun began to engulf the Titan Tower, a lone figure appeared on the roof, in an Indian-style sitting position. Perfectly normal, except the young woman was floating.  
  
Young Raven was found doing her early ritual of meditation, to prepare her for the traditional day of reading with occasional crime fighting and argument breaking- up. Our heroine was chanting an all too familiar mantra: "Azarath Metrion Zynthos," when her attuned senses picked up the following sound 'creak....slam.' She quickly broke her trance too peer down the tower entrance to find a small green dot heading toward the now bustling city. 'Unusual for Beast Boy to go out so early,' she thought, until something hit her; 'Hm? Oh yeah, it's that time of the year, his annual exam.' With her mental exercise complete, she turned around to the rooftop door to enter the kitchen area below.  
  
As she entered the all too familiar area of her reading, she found her older, metallic companion Cyborg fixing two sets of breakfast.   
"Even if you do have artificial parts, you should cut down on the calories, " Raven spoke, catching the attention of her friend.   
"Well good morning to you too," he replied sarcastically. "Since your there, do me a favor and get some plates out for the others."   
"Very well," Raven said, walking over the kitchen cabinets. And then yet another figure appeared.   
"Morning and salutations my friends, how does the morning treat you today?" said the abundantly cheerful redhead.   
"Morning Starfire, you're just in time, how 'ya like your eggs today?" Cyborg asked.   
"Sunny-side up today please," she gleefully said. It was at this point she noticed someone missing, "Does anyone know where Robin is at this morning?"  
"I caught a glimpse of him in the training room," confirmed Cyborg, "no doubt getting some morning exercise. Do you mind getting him for breakfast Star?"   
"I shall fetch him immediately," and with that, Starfire loped towards the training room.  
  
When got to the gym's doors, she was welcomed with complete silence. 'That's odd,' she thought, 'I've retrieved Robin for breakfast hundreds of times, but I've always heard some proof of his occupation' Cautiously, she opened the door and became a little red when she saw the Titan's leader, shirtless, on the floor in a meditating state.   
"Robin," she began, but was interrupted with the sudden emergence of a dozen training dummies from the training room floor. What she saw next all happened in a flash. Within a moment's breath Robin had jumped from the floor, unsheathed his bo-staff from the back of his utility belt, and swiftly proceed around the room, punishing the attack dummies with a relentless assault of strikes and jabs. And then, as soon as he had begun, the stuffing of the dummies' corpses had surrounded Robin.   
Robin then proceeded to push a button on his gauntlet, and said the following, "43 seconds, not bad for the morning."   
It was at this point he noticed he had a guest, with a slight shade of red on her face. Robin smiled, sheathed his staff, and approached her.   
"Oh hey Star, didn't notice you were there. I didn't hurt ya did I?"   
Starfire, regaining her composure, started her response, "Oh no, not at all. I just came to tell you Cyborg has breakfast ready."   
"Oh cool, thanks," he wiped the sweat from his forehead. Instinctively, Starfire went to the side of the room, grabbed a towel from one of the racks and came back to hand it Robin.   
"Oh thanks, appreciate it," he said, giving another smile, "you know, you always take pretty good care of me."   
"Oh," she said nervously, "I was only because, well, you take good care of me as well."   
He put a hand on her shoulder, "Glad it's mutual then. Let's get some food now." And with that, he proceeded towards the kitchen. Starfire quickly followed suit.  
  
"Morning all," Robin greeted his friends.   
"Great, now all's that left is to wake BB up," said Cyborg.   
"Don't bother," interjected Raven, "saw him running into town this morning, his annual exam." "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Guess you forget the small things after a while," exclaimed Cyborg. "Well, enough about that, dig in all, cold breakfast is usually not a good thing."  
  
As for Beast Boy, he was patiently waiting for his results in his doctor's office. 'Man, I've been coming here for ten years, and I think I'll never get used to it.' Just then his doctor interrupted his thoughts. "Garfield, please come in," he said. Beast Boy eyed him curiously, 'Why's he sounding so sad? This is not looking good.'  
  
As they entered the office, Beast Boy's fears began to eat at him. He slowly was torturing himself as he was offered a seat. "Garfield," the doctor began.   
"Doctor Rogu," he interrupted, "you've known me and my family for years now, just call me Gar."   
"Well Gar, I've done my yearly blood test and," he hesitated, "and what I have to tell you will not be easy."   
After a quick gulp, Beast Boy spoke, "Please Doc, just tell me."   
"The blood sample has shown that the virus has infected more of your cells then predicted. The sample shown gives me the data to calculate that they have now infected 60% of your entire body structure. In short: you are now more beast than boy."   
"What does this mean?"   
"It means the virus is replicating too fast for me to help you control it anymore."   
Beast Boy's face went as pale as his deep green face could, and he stared at the ground at his feet. "What's this mean for me?" The doctor took a seat himself, and then continued.   
"Primary symptoms would include decreased vocabulary, diminished motor skills, more savage and primitive behavior, worse eating and sleeping habits. Eventually, the only human behavior left would be your rationalization and complex thinking skills." After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Beast Boy rose up and headed for the door.  
"I see," he said, "thanks Doc. I'd better be heading home."  
  
Instead of heading home though, Beast Boy settled for the beach on the opposite side of the Titan Tower shore. Taking in the breathtaking sight of his home and the city landscape behind it, he closed his eyes and sighed depressingly.   
"Now I really am a monster," he said to himself.   
"What are you doing on this side? "asked a voice behind him. And Beast Boy turned to see the dark sorceress Raven behind him.   
"Just taking some time to enjoy the view," he replied.   
She took a seat next to him, "Well, I'd get used to it, there hasn't been a crime attempt in a week now."   
"It used to be I could come out here to look at least once a week. We've been pretty busy as of late. You think it's a sign?"   
"Evil never sleeps."   
Beast Boy laughed a bit, "I won't be for while either."   
"What did you say?" Raven inquired.   
"It's nothing," Beast Boy got up, "I'm hungry, better get some cooking done, seeing as Cy's probably done with the oven." He transformed into a dolphin and swam towards home.   
'I can't tell them. Not until I myself can understand,' he thought.  
  
&  
  
Planet Tamaran  
  
A vast golden field spread for miles around, as far as the eye can see. The faintly white sky gently showered the tall grasses and plants. Flowers of deep blues, reds, purples littered the rocky, dirt road. A trembling erupted from the ground, as several dozen Tamaranian men marched across the plains, dressed in some metallic armor, adorned with symbols, indicating status. Their arms adorned with various different gauntlets, some spiky, some smooth, some of constantly changing color. A coach of grand ambience and encrusted with local jewels was gradually following the troop.  
  
A trooper, much like the others with the exception of a grand red cloak attached to his shoulder plates; approached the coach from the side.   
"Prince, the area is clear, no visible threats," said the trooper.   
"Of course it is," said the prince, "it always is Captain. This planet has had no need for a military for 200 years."   
The prince was a handsome figure, as far as the Tamaranian race was concerned, his face was round, with a pointed jaw. His red eyes and stout nose shouted importance and confidence. The prince was well – endowed with glowing golden hair, and an impressive physique of an athlete. He turned his head to an older female, with pure white hair and no discerning pupil color.   
"Why must we go to the Rayrodoc, mother? It's just for another useless report on the status of it."   
"My son, one day you will understand, that the reason your father does this is because it's what has kept us a peace for 200 years," the queen calmly explained to the prince. "Why do you think you were able to take out that rebel army so easily five years ago?"   
"Humph!" scoffed the prince, "Those fools and their faith in changing our way of life. Anybody could have taken them out. If my sisters were still around, even they could have taken those rebels out in a couple of days."   
"Now son, you know your sisters wished to study abroad. We had no right to deny their wishes," said the queen.   
"Well, anyway, we don't' have to worry about what could have happened. Anybody with a thought of breaking our laws have either been killed or banished."   
Suddenly, a giant group of sounds hurled themselves toward the coach.   
"Hmm? Gauntlet fire? There's nothing out there." The prince quickly poked his head outside. "Captain, what is going on?"   
"Prince Storikroe (Stone Will), we are under attack!" cried the captain. Over the hill, a lone figure stood atop, holding a long and blood covered halberd. "Stay back monster!" as the captain's eyes started to glow, and his gauntlet emitted a volley of energy bolts. The black figure jumped real high, dodging the attack. The figure came down atop the captain, where the halberd became embedded in the captain, causing a coughing of blood, then silence. The still shadowed figure, turned to the queen and prince, and said only one thing,   
"I'm afraid, Queen Jendiandor (Soul Fire), and Prince Storikroe, you will not be heading home alive."  
  
Two hours later  
  
"My king! My king!" cried the Royal Captain, as he hurried toward the royal chamber. He quickly opened the giant brass doors, and entered the giant room, towards the throne atop the stone steps.   
"King Korisunjin (Star Forger), I have terrible news," he cried. The king was a man of great stature. His silver hair and pure white eyes turned around at the call of his name. His square jaw and soft facial features showed strength and mercy. King Korisunjin wore a grand purple cape, and a white and gold skirt, with a bronze chest plate on his left pectoral.   
"This better be important Captain Omjudasin (Jewel Sword). I have a very important meeting with intergalactic diplomats. I hope, that," he was stopped as some other royal guards brought on two giant stretchers, the bodies of the queen and prince.   
The king slowly walked toward their bodies, every step trying to deny what his eyes were seeing. His doubts however were silenced, when he saw the royal crest, a staff of gold with angel wings with the planet on the tip of the staff.  
"My wife. My son." The king slowly held his head down, cradling Queen Jendiandor's head in his arms. After a brief, silent moment, the king stood up.   
"Omjudasin," he said sternly.   
Omjudasin quickly approached Korisunjin "Yes my lord?"   
"I want to know who did this, and I want you to personally investigate."   
"Of course sir."  
"One more thing, my daughter."   
"Yes sire?"   
"I want her home, at once!"  
  
  
  
Planet Earth: Titans Tower  
  
Things were going their usual way back at the tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over the latest video game the team had bought. Raven was reading a book of fantasy/horror. Robin had gone out to town to get supplies. Starfire was in her room, reading something the earthlings called "Shoujo Manga." She was surprised by the noise of her home communicator. Starfire picked it up, pressed the "Receive," button, and a large holographic image appeared in front of her.   
"Princess Koriandor, it has been too long. I'm glad you have still kept your communicator after all these years."   
"Omjudasin?" said Starfire, "Yes it has been a long time. Why have you called me?"   
"Princess, your father has requested your return here. There have been grave incidents occurring as of late."   
"What could be so bad that father needs me there?"   
Omjudasin looked pained, then said, "These are matters you should hear from your father when you get here. Please forgive me Princess, I would not order you home from your studies if it was not important."   
Starfire was shocked, to say the least. 'I must go home? But, what about my home here? How will I tell my friends? Oh, this is too much. I can't disobey father, and this must be important if he needs to tell me in person. I'm sure once this problem is dealt with I can return.'   
"Very well, I will be there in five days, I only ask that I can say goodbye to my friends."   
"Of course Princess, I will see you in five days," and with that, Omjudasin disconnected. Starfire then proceeded to the living room. She could see her friends doing their usual routine. Just then Robin came up the elevator. 'Good, now I can say it to them all,' she thought.   
"Friends, I require your attention for a moment!" Starfire yelled, Robin next to her.   
Raven, hearing her friend call, put her book down and approached. Beast Boy and Cyborg however, were still fighting. Raven decided to use her power to pull them over towards Star. "Hey! Hey!" screamed Beast Boy, "what's this all about? I was so killing Cybo-,"and was shut up Raven, who pointed at the Tamaranian.   
"Ok, Starfire, what's going on?"   
"Well, I," she began, hesitant to tell them out of fear of rejection.   
"It's ok Star, you can tell us," said Robin.   
With reassurance, Starfire continued, "I have been ordered by my father to return home. I'm afraid I must leave in the morning to make the four day journey."   
A great hush fell over the group. Robin was the first to speak, "Is there no other option?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," replied Star, "father would only ask me back if it was a dire situation." After another hushed moment.   
Robin spoke again. "I see. Well, if that's the case, that doesn't mean we can't say goodbye with a bang."   
"You mean?" asked Beast Boy.   
"Yes he does," said Cyborg, "we're throwing a goodbye party!"   
And with that the Titans started to say goodbye to their alien friend. Beast Boy did some entertainment and got a karaoke machine out, where everyone tried his or her best to sing horribly. Cyborg made a buffet of snacks and even made some dishes Star taught him. Raven did some demonstrations with her magic. Everyone was having a good time, mostly Starfire, grateful to have such wonderful friends. After a couple of hours, Robin tapped Starfire on the shoulder and motioned her to the elevator, where they ascended to the roof.   
"Hey, where did Star and Robin go?" inquired Beast Boy.  
"I saw them go on the elevator, probably to the roof," said Raven.   
"What!? That's no fair! Why should he have her all to herself tonight?" he complained, receiving a smack on his head by Cyborg.   
"Leave them be," said the oldest teen, "besides, you got to remember that Robin's the one who found Starfire and got her to join the team. He's been looking after her for five years now."  
  
Up on the rooftop, Robin and Starfire stood by the balcony, gazing at the sleeping city. The moon shone above the two as the sounds of crickets and other wildlife surrounded them.   
"Well," said Robin, "I guess we all knew it would happen sooner or later."   
"Yes," Star said, "I've had the most wonderful time though, and I have you to thank Robin."   
"Do you remember the first time we met?" he asked.   
"How could I forget? It's the moment that shaped the last five years of my life."   
  
Flashback  
  
Starfire was wandering around the streets of Jump City, taking in her new surroundings. 'So this is Earth? It seems almost like my planet, except it seems more, advanced.'   
"Hey babe, what brings you to this side of the street. The alleyways ain't exactly the type of place to be roaming," came a voice.   
Starfire turned to see some Earth males, dressed in some blue leather- type clothing and bandanas on their heads.   
"What do you mean?" she asked, and then quickly found she had wondered into some space in between the buildings. "Ooops," she spouted, "I guess I let my thought wander me here. I'm still very new to this planet."   
"Oh really?" said the foremost human male, "Well, on this planet, it's a custom for a lady to give all her valuables to the first male she sees."   
He then quickly pulled out a knife. "Make this as painless as possible and give me all your money," he said, as he licked his blade.   
Starfire took a step back, and her eyes started to glow, but then a voice rang out throughout the alley.   
"You boys better think about what you tell impressionable young women." Robin jumps down and stands between Star and the thugs.   
"Shit, it's one of the Titans!" exclaimed one of the men.   
"So? I'm not scared!" said the knife-wielding one, and lunged at Robin. Robin sidestepped and did a basic submission move, putting the thug flat on his face.   
"You should be scared," he said. And turned to the alien girl   
"Don't worry," he said smiling, "he won't be bothering you."   
"Huh?! Look out!" she shouted. One of the other thugs came behind Robin with a bat 'Shit, can't dodge in time' he thought. Suddenly a bright green ball shot at the man's bat, utterly destroying it. Robin turned to see Starfire's eyes glowing with a green fury.   
"What the?" screamed the thug "Forget this! I'm out of here!" he and the other started to run as fast as they can.   
"Thanks," said Robin.   
"And thank you," replied Starfire. "I am Koriandor. I'm from the planet Tamaran."   
"Koriandor?"  
"Hmm," said Starfire, "let's see, Earth languages, umm, English right?"   
"Yes, of course it's what we're speaking now."   
After some thought, Star spoke, "My name in your language then would be Starfire."   
"Ok, well then, what brings you to Earth Starfire?"   
"I'm princess of Tamaran, and I have been traveling the galaxy studying abroad."   
"Neat, never met a princess before, especially one from another planet."  
The pair was interrupted by a beeping sound coming from Robins belt.   
"Excuse me," said Starfire, "Is there something in your pants?"   
"Well, on them actually," said Robin blushing, "it's my communicator. Please excuse me." Robin flipped it open to find Cyborg on the screen.   
"Robin! We need you at the town-shopping pavilion immediately. Someone has let loose Plasmus!"   
"What? Who let that guy out; he's never to be awakened. I'll be right there." He quickly started to run out of the alley when he stopped and turned around.   
"Hey Starfire, care to help?" he asked.   
"What do you mean? Can I help you?" she was confused.   
"That energy-blasting of yours could really help out. Will you please help me?"   
After a minute, she gave him an answer, "Of course, I'll do what I can."  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
"When the others saw your powers, they practically begged you to join the team," said Robin. "Yes," said Starfire, "I was surprised by how different this world is to mine, but you were always there to answer my questions."  
  
Robin turned to Starfire and looked into her shinning emerald eyes. "Star, when all this on your planet is over, will you come back? Come back to the team?" he asked pleadingly.   
Starfire just stared back, but then smiled softly, "Robin, I promise to come back."   
"I'll be waiting," he said and softly smiled back. "You'd better get going, it's a long way home from here."  
  
With that Starfire slowly ascended and flew towards the bright moon in the sky. 'Funny what a phone call can do these days,' thought Robin. 'I'll be waiting Star, my angel of the stars.'

Ok, a few things to say:

1. I am **SOOOOOO** sorry it's taken so long to update. I've been working on two stories at once. For me, the way I write is I put the pieces together, then write out the plot. Sometimes it takes a couple day, sometimes a couple weeks. Also, my summer job has kept me busy as well. Either way, I hope you will still stick with it.

2. A big thank you to the following:

**Sakura of the Ninjitsu**

**mozey-chan**

**Starfire**

**spootycup**

Thanks so much. I would be happy if only one person reviewed my story, as long as somebody looked at it.

3. Please ask me anything about the story, my bio, or anything that comes up while reading this story. I will take breaks every now and then to answer the questions.


	3. Part 2: And when the Sky Begins to Bleed

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, not until I make a diplomacy check at –50 penalty.  
  
**Part II: And when the Sky Begins to Bleed....**  
  
It had been seven days since Starfire's return to Tamaran, and once again, the Titans were once again coming home after another surprising day. The first to enter the tower was Beast Boy. "Man, another boring day! I wonder if all the villains forgot they're supposed to be attacking the city."   
"Stop complaining BB," butted in Cyborg, "Just be grateful that we got some time to work out having only four members again."   
"Shhhh!" said Raven, "That subject is taboo, as you know how it's affecting him," as she pointed to Robin, sternly and calmly entering their house.   
"Yeah, the way he's been fighting, he could easily protect the entire city on his own," said Beast Boy, as a shiver of nervousness came up his spine at the thought.  
"Yeah you said it, remember the incident at 1:00pm today? Robin took out all five perps in one minute. He fights like a demon."  
  
As for the Boy Wonder, he retreated to his room, bushed from the day's rounds in the city. 'Man I'm beat,' he said to himself, 'but somebody's got to pick up the slack.' He turned to the window looking at the evening sunset. 'I wonder how she's doing? Seven days ought to have been enough time to get home.' He took off his cape, mask and belt and placed them on a hanger. Afterward, he removed his steel shoes, removed his pants, and replaced his shirt with a tank top. Robin crawled into bed, 'whatever happening on her world, I'm sure she's alright', and with that, he retired for the evening.  
  
Planet Tamaran  
  
Starfire dropped to her knees, her eyes watered. She slowly climbed the steps of the Royal Family mausoleum. It was when she reached the summit that she noticed two fresh graves, on which the tombstones read:  
  
"Here rests Prince Storikroe (Stone Will) of the 27th Royal Family. The stars claim yet another of their children. "  
  
"Here lies Queen Jendiandor (Soul Fire) of the 27th Royal Family. The goddess awaits her return"  
  
"NO!" she screamed, "I don't understand, why would my mother be murdered? My brother has never done anything wrong! This is not fair! Why did the goddess take them? WHY?" She couldn't speak anymore as her throat became scratchy and dry. Starfire then conceited to kneel there and cry her eyes out. Her father King Korisunjin (Star Forger), slowly approached his daughter, as he did not want to disturb her goodbye to her family. The king placed a hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention, and she hugged him, as he wrapped his arms around her.   
"My daughter, I believe now you know why I asked you back. I have lost my wife and child, and my elder daughter is imprisoned. I could not risk losing you, not after so much loss already." "Father, who did this?" she asked, desperate for answers.  
"I have Omjudasin searching the countryside for answers as we speak. For now, please stay here on castle grounds until I believe it's safe." And with that, Korisunjin started his decent down the steps and towards his throne. Starfire stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and put her hands together in a prayer stance.   
'Mother, Brother,' she said to herself silently, 'I promise that I'll bring the murderer to justice, no matter who it is.'  
  
As Korisunjin entered the throne room, he noticed Omjudasin standing there patiently, as if waiting for someone. He turned his head and noticed the king,   
"Sire, I have new information concerning the queen and prince." Korisunjin's eyes lit up at the mere mention of new information.  
"What is it Omjudasin?"  
"There were traces of metal in the wounds of the captain, queen and prince, the wounds tell us it was a bladed weapon, much like our gauntlet spears or halberds."   
"So? What's that show us besides it's someone on the planet?" spoke Korisunjin angrily. "That's the point Sire," exclaimed Omjudasin, "if it was one of our weapons, we wouldn't have found any metal, as are weapons are formed by our inherent energy and shaped by the weapon gauntlets. This weapon left traces of metal not found on our planet."   
"An assassination?" said the king, shocked at the possibility.  
"Yes Sire, and the metal is only found in large amounts on one planet in the galaxy."   
"Which is?"   
"The planet the Princess returned from, Earth."   
"Are you saying that my daughter?"  
"No Sire! Not at all, there was one other clue. It was this insignia left behind as a calling card," he handed Korisunjin a metal, jagged "S" symbol.  
  
"I see," he said eyeing it carefully, "connected I assume?"   
"Yes, the person we're looking for is from Earth." After several minutes of pacing and thinking, Korisunjin stood still and spoke,  
"Omjudasin, call all my armies to the capital, on count of Rakmuy Takopkal (Final Option)." "Majesty!" cried Omjudasin, "Are you absolutely certain? This is the gravest call of duty one can use."   
"Our situation is grave Omjudasin," calmly replied the king, "two of the Royal Family have been assassinated, I doubt the perpetrators are going to stop with only half of us dead. I also you've gathered enough evidence of the origin of this attack." Korisunjin, slowly turned around toward the throne, and reached behind it.   
"200 years without a need to wage war. I never thought I would have break my great-grandfathers legacy." The king pressed a switch, and the throne skidded to the left, revealing a podium with two objects: a bright button, and a finely crafted gold staff, decorated with angel wings and adorned with a polished white orb on the top. The staff contained upon it old writing, in Tamaran language. Korisunjin took the staff in his right hand, and pressed the button with his left.  
  
Earth: Titans Tower  
  
Robin awoke the next morning to a loud ringing in his room. 'Ugh, what is it so early?' he thought, as he groggily got out of bed and approached the source of the ringing, his private phone. Robin picked up the receiver and spoke, "Hello?"   
"Robin, it's been a while, I hope you are living up to my expectations," said a familiar voice.   
"Is it really you?" asked Robin in utter surprise.   
"Yes, it's Bruce, I need you and your team to come to the mansion ASAP. Something has the League concerned," said the Dark Knight.  
"The Justice League worried? Must be trouble. We're on our way." Robin put down the receiver. 'Looks like the first real problem for weeks' thought Robin. And he quickly got dressed to retrieve the other Titans. After a half-day's journey, Robin and the Titans had made their way to Gotham City and the Wayne manor. Robin was the first to knock, where he was greeted with an old man.   
"Master Dick," the old man smiled, and opened his arms to Robin. Robin accepted the offer, "It's been years Alfred."   
"Five to be exact Master Dick. Master Bruce is expecting you in the usual place." He stood aside, "Please this way."  
  
Down in the depths of the cave, Robin and the other's eyes quickly adjusted. "Man, this guy needs to consider a good lighting scheme," smirked Beast Boy, receiving a slap from Raven. "This is no time for jokes. It's not everyday we get a call by Batman and the Justice League." "Rave's right BB," agreed Cyborg, "If they really need our help, it's too serious a situation." Their conversation ended with the last steps down to the platform, containing Batman's collection of evidence. The Dark Knight was sitting in his usual position at the computer, with the entire League looking in their direction. Superman was the one to greet them, as he took Robin's hand.  
"Robin, we appreciate you coming on such short notice."   
"I'm sure you didn't bring my team here to converse," said Robin, cutting to the chase. "What did you need from us?"   
"Quiet," said Batman, "you'll see soon enough." He typed in some commands and brought up a video image.   
"Hey that's DC right?" asked Beast Boy. The others were cut off by the image, as the sky above the capital started to become covered in red. The sky slowly became painted in blood red as the video came to an end.   
"That was taped approximately two hours ago," said Batman, the usual calmness in his voice. "What would cause that?" asked Cyborg.   
"We had Batman do a search for unusual activity, and found a radiation signal coming from Tamaran."   
"What?" screamed the Titans all at once.   
"The Tamaran Royal Family is the only ones who could do this, as Tamaran forbids use of such messages unless it's a last resort," said Hawkgirl. "  
We had Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter go there to talk with Tamaranian diplomats, but they have refused all requests," added The Flash.   
"The only other thing we have had is a recording sent by satellite to the League Space Station. Here it is," said Superman, and pulled out a tape recorder, pushing the play button.   
  
"Je hakwor yionm jaskarg wentenk to corocarna shen daiodork"  
  
"What did it say?" asked Raven.   
"In short Tamaran has declared war on Earth."  
  
Robin was taken back, to say the least, "What! No way! I refuse to believe it!"   
"You have no choice but to accept it," said Batman, "and we all have been called to duty by the nations of Earth to defend it." Robin was still in his own world at what he heard.   
'Why? Is this why Star left? Did her father call her back because he was going to fight us? Oh no! He might have Star fight us. Would we have to? Could we if we had to?' Robin turned around and started to head for the upper floors.   
"Robin wait!" said Beast Boy, but was halted by Cyborg.   
"Let him go, he needs time for it to sink through."   
"Titans, you are to report to the Gotham base at 1800 hours tomorrow," said Superman sternly. "We will need everyone's help to end this swiftly."  
  
Planet Tamaran  
  
"What? War?" shouted Starfire. "We have had no reason to go to war for 200 years, why now all of a sudden?"   
"Princess," said Omjudasin, "you must understand, the murders of Royal Family members are certainly reason enough to go to war."   
"But, I don't want to fight. My friends are on Earth, and I have a horrible feeling in my heart that I will fight them."   
"That's right my daughter," interrupted the king as he entered her room, "you will need to lead our elite troops to victory over the Earth forces."   
"Father, this isn't right. Earth has done nothing wrong."   
"Nothing wrong?! Murder is certainly something wrong. Are you saying it is right to let the planet responsible go unpunished?"  
"No but –"   
"I would have though you would have wanted to justify your family's deaths, but it seems I was wrong to think you actually cared."   
"Enough!" said Starfire, as she held her head down, "I'll, I'll do it."   
"Good, now my daughter, you will need your rest for tomorrow's rallying of the troops." Korisunjin came up to his daughter and kissed her on the head, "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight Father," said Star softly, trying her best to suppress her fears. 'I must believe,' she thought, 'I need to believe that my friends and I won't have to battle each other.'  
  
Planet Earth: Wayne Manor  
  
Robin sat on the balcony of his room in the manor. As he looked at the stars, he couldn't help but feel that something he did caused this. 'Why do I feel I caused this to happen? I don't know; I can't help that I played a part in all this. And now my friends will be the ones to pay.' He thought about Starfire, 'I will pray she's ok, cause I don't think I will be capable of fighting a friend, let alone my best friend.'  
  
As he looked at the night sky, a song came to his head:  
  
(Broken, by Seether)  
  
Robin:   
_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
  
I keep your photograph I know it serves me well  
  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
and I don't feel light when you're gone away_  
  
Starfire, feeling herself drawn to the balcony of her room, felt a song sung to her, despite not knowing who it was.  
  
Starfire:  
  
_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
  
I wanna hold u high and steal your pain  
  
there's so much left to learn & no one left to fight  
  
I wanna hold u high & steal your pain  
  
_Together:  
  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough 'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away 'cause I'm broken when I'm open  
  
and I don't feel like I am strong enough  
  
'cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
  
and I don't feel light when you're gone away  
  
_Planet Tamaran  
  
In a dark, metallic room, a familiar figure stood in front of a large window, taking in the landscape. "It's been so long, I've forgotten that there are some good point about this planet." "Master Slade, the Royal Family has declared war on Earth."   
"Excellent, Malren, now the dogs have been thrown off the scent, so to speak."   
"Also Master, your generals have arrived."   
"Send them in."   
Malren bowed, and then opened the chamber door to four men of the same outfit as Slade. The men approached Slade and kneeled before him   
"Master Slade, for five years we have awaited your return," said one, never taking his eye off the floor.   
"Yes general, I'm glad my forefathers' army still stays loyal."   
"So shall it be till out dying days. By the way sir, your assassination of the prince and queen were very efficient."  
"Oh but your mistaken General," said Slade as he turned around. "That wasn't me, that was your new commander." Slade then pointed to his right, as a small figure appeared. Her blonde hair swaying with the gentle breeze in the room.  
  
"Gentleman, meet your new commander, and my apprentice, Terra."

Hi again! I got this done in a couple hours, so I'm pretty psyched. I don't think this is one of the better chapters though.

Anyway, please review and ask any questions, I think after Chap 3, I'm going to answer some of them.

Keep the Passion of Anime Alive Forever (KPAAF)


	4. Part 3: You Can PLan, I Can Destory, We ...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but only till the assassination is successful. (MWUH HAH HA!)**

Hi everyone, miss me? I'm sorry it's taken about a week to update. I was busy beating my new game Sudeki. I beat it in two days, and its not reccomended by me (I AM A GOD! MUAH HAH HAH. Hmmm, alot of maniacal laughing this chapter). Also, I was neglecting my Final Fantasy 11 account. Can you guess my handle? You only get one. Anyways, hope you like Chapter 4.  
  
**Wayne Manor: 06:00 hours**  
  
Robin was out in the manor yard, practicing his Koen-ken stance, trying to get his morning exercise. However, each punch and kick screamed hesitation, and a look of pure frustration painted his face. 'No! Harder! I've got to give it my all! C'mon Robin, do you expect the enemy to hold back? Punch as hard as you can kick as hard as you can!' Robin continued to practice, until he decided to test his mental state by punching a nearby tree, which resulted in him dislocating some bones in his knuckles. Robin cringed and tried to shrug the pain. 'Damn it, this is not good. I could have easily put a hole in that tree. I can't think this way. The league will expect me to lead the Titans into combat.'  
"Master Dick? I have prepared some breakfast," The sound of Alfred's voice interrupted his thoughts.   
"Thanks Alfred, I'll be in just a moment," he started towards the mansion. 'I have to stop this. Starting today, I'm a soldier.'   
  
As he entered the dining area, his fellow titans greeted Robin. Cyborg was eating his usual meats and eggs. Beast Boy was across the table having his own tofu substitutes. Raven sat at the end on the far side of the room, enjoying the personal space, and having some exotic tea from Bruce's cabinet.   
"Yawn, man it sucks having to get up so early. Can't they have this war at night time," complained Beast Boy.   
"You keep that attitude up, and you end up with a major butt kicking," remarked Cyborg. "Dude, is that a threat!"   
"Oh, bring it on green man!" The boys were about to lunge at each other when Raven created a telekinetic wall between them. This made the boys turn to her, seeing her in a more than ugly mood.   
"Today is already tense enough with the war without you two idiots acting up! Keep it to yourself, or I'll tear you apart myself!"   
The boys, shocked at Raven's even more horrible than usual threat, slowly sat themselves down and continued to eat their meal. Robin sat himself down and Alfred came and placed a plate of pancakes with some fruit in front of him.   
Robin looked up and quirked an eyebrow, "You think this is something a guy going out to war should have for breakfast."  
Alfred just smiled, "Master Dick, it doesn't hut to have this once in a while. Besides, watching you for just two seconds outside showed me you could use something special to take your mind off things for a while." With that, Alfred walked into the living room, leaving Robin to shrug and start eating. Alfred came into the living room, went to the grandfather clock, and opened the secret entrance behind. After several sets of steps, Alfred came to the Cave floor, where Batman and the League were busy coming up with a strategy.   
"May I offer you and the League some breakfast Master Bruce?" Inquired Alfred.   
"No thanks Alfred, but tell the Titans to be ready in four hours for debriefing."   
"As you wish sir."  
  
**Planet Tamaran: 08:00 hours**  
  
Starfire adjusted her battle gauntlets, assuring they were comfortable and snug. She slowly checked to see if her combat armor was fitting properly. After she latched her armored leggings she headed for the throne room. Starfire was wearing a breastplate/harness combo. It was of brightly polished adamantine, with gold trimming to show her royal status. It adorned the royal crest on the left plate. Her bottom half consisted of thick leather pants, with more of the same adamantine plating strapped around the legs. She also bore a silver circlet with a large topaz in the center hold. The battle gauntlets were of high quality steel, with unique scripture on each. One was meant for amplifying her Star Bolts; the other concentrated her energy into a blade. She entered the throne room, where her father, waiting for her.  
  
King Korisunjin (Star Forger) was in a similar outfit, with minor differences. The trimming was of solid white topaz, signifying that he was the Grand General. Also, he carried only one battle gauntlet, his other hand occupied with the royal staff. Korisunjin turned to face his daughter, a look of regret in his eyes. "Welcome Koriandor. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yes father, I did." "Good, we are about to speak to the troops. Brave men all over the planet have answered Omjudasin's call." The king breathed in a sigh heavy enough to hear over the deafness of space.   
"Father, what troubles you?" The king looked towards his throne and glanced upward at the great banner of the royal family. "200 years. 200 long years this planet knew peace, all from the efforts of my great - grandfather. It's hard enough to forgive me for taking the planet to war. But," he turned to his daughter and walked right up to her, his eyes locked onto hers, "it is unforgivable to send the last of our family into the fray as well. I would give my life for understanding from even the lowliest soldier."   
Starfire stood there, staring at the man in front of him, and inside, she regretted even thinking of her father as a violent person. She then planted a kiss on his cheek.   
"I understand father, and I know you would never do this unless you thought it best for the people. I forgive you, and our family forgives you too." Korisunjin smiled, as placed a hand on his daughter's cheek.   
"The goddess has blessed me with such a wonderful child," he turned to the door leading to the balcony viewing the courtyard, "It's time, I will address the troops. Come Koriandor, they will feel resolve seeing you alive as well."   
As they opened the balcony doors, you could see the vast courtyard, often empty, now filled to the brim with the Kings' loyal armies. At glance of the balcony, the front most officers called their troops to attention.   
"Present loyalties!" shouted the officers.   
"Our gift to you and the stars!" shouted the troops at their utmost, and raised their right gauntlets and each fired a shot into the sky.  
After all noise left the area, Korisunjin began his speech.   
  
"My men, it is with great sorrow that I must call you to the fronts of battle. For 200 years, we have lived with nothing but peace and understanding from each other and the neighboring planets. A week ago that peace was betrayed, and was destroyed with the blood of our Queen and Prince. Men, our enemy who committed such acts is Earth. I must now tell you, that from now on, until the conclusion of this war, we cannot live quietly. Until the war ends, we must all give everything, or everything will mean nothing. That said, I ask you, show me, and the galaxy but one thing: choosing peace and compassion does not equal weakness!"  
  
The king and Starfire then turned around, leaving with the sound of a crowd roaring with the strength of a million planets. Korisunjin turned to Starfire and spoke, "Koriandor, you leave at once for the frontlines at the Galactic Matter Way."  
  
**Planet Earth; Gotham City Military Base: 10:00 hours**  
  
"Galactic Matter Way? What the hell is that?" spurted out Beast Boy, receiving a smack from Raven sitting next to him.  
"It's transport system I've developed over the last five years," explained Batman. "It was intended for inorganic matter to be delivered across large gaps of space. The military adjusted some of the specs with my and the governments authority."   
"And before the war, you made agreements with the Tamaranians to build one on the planet? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Robin.   
"I've made and done lots of things over the years I haven't told you about," said Batman in his usual tone. "In case you've forgotten, you're a Titan, and I work with the Justice League. Can I finish without any interruptions?"  
The Titans became dead quiet. "Good," said Batman, "While we don't have any ships to fly to Tamaran, this matter way should suffice, and it's designed to handle to large quantities. About 5 trillion tons of matter can be transferred without interference."   
Beast Boy was about to speak when Batman stood in front of him and looked into his eyes, "It's called the Theory of Relativity, and Space – Time, look it up." Beast Boy growled to himself. "Let me be clear: the enemy will absolutely know that we will use the matter way. They will have a large welcoming party."   
"What makes you think he won't just blow up the matter way?" asked Cyborg, receiving a grumble from Batman and an answer.  
"This is a war caused by great anger, as there's no other reason for Tamaran to go to war. The royal family wants this fight. But, unbeknownst to them, we'll have a ploy, and that's where you come from."  
"What's the objective?" said Raven   
"While the League and the main forces for both armies are busy attacking each other, you and a small band of troops will circle and avoid the front lines, flanking the commanding lines. When done, we will take the enemy generals and force surrender."   
Beast Boy was about to speak again, and again Batman interrupted, "It's in Sun Tzu's Art of War. That's the debriefing; prepare to leave at 16:00 hours.  
  
**Planet Tamaran: 12:00 hours  
**  
"Yes, who's there?" asked Slade, "Oh General, what brings you to my sanctum?"   
"Master Slade? Surely you don't mean your most powerful leaders to take the commands of child?" asked the General.   
"Hmm, yes General Jorrokor (Snake's Acid), I suppose it's a little too soon to call her your commander just yet. However, question my wishes again, and you'll find you won't be able to do anything, much less take commands. Understand?"   
"Y-yes Master Slade, perfectly!" said the panicked Jorrokor.  
"Good, now tell Malren to send my apprentice to me." The General left the chamber, and several minutes later, Terra came unto the sanctum of Slade. Terra stood a few steps back from her new caretaker. "Yes Master Slade?"   
"Terra," began Slade, "Yes, well done on the assassinations." Terra cringed at the mention of her earlier orders, "Thank you Master."   
"With half the family done for, and the other half waging war, its time to start the final part before the Godstar Project. All that's left is the key Korisunjin possesses."   
Terra again cringed, afraid of having to do another bloody job, "you would have me off the King Master?"   
"No Terra," said Slade, as he walked over to the side of the chamber, where a large Nodachi hung on the wall, "this is one fight I want personally. I however, have one last mission for you. One last before you are no longer my apprentice, and instead my successor."   
"Yes, Master Slade?"   
"The Titans will no doubt be on their way by now. This mission will show me if you have the qualifications to be my successor. Terra you will show me if you are ruthless, cruel, and cold enough, having defeated your weak emotions of love and kindness. You will show me this by killing Beast Boy."   
Terra went wide – eyed as the last words of his speech reached her ears. Slade approached her, and handed her the Nodachi.   
"Spill his blood with this. The training I have given you should be more than enough. When I find this blade absolutely **soaked** in his blood you will be my successor."   
He stood there, looking in her eyes for weakness. "What's wrong Terra? Surely you're still not thinking about him? He abandoned you, left you. He will never trust you. He will never forgive you. He will never....love you."   
Terra bent her head towards the floor, "I will Master, and you will have his blood."   
"Good girl, now I give you as much time as you need to find him and kill him. You are dismissed apprentice, and don't come back without my token of proof." Terra strapped the giant katana to her back, and left the room.   
  
Slade walked to his window, viewing the same sight of the beautiful Tamaranian countryside. "King Korisunjin, you banished my father for his ideals 50 years ago. Your late son bested me 5 years ago. But I assure you, by this weeks end, my Father's work will rise again as the Phoenix, and burn the old ways of your kingdom to ash!"

Okies! Now on to the usual and some new business.

**1.Have Question, Will Answer. That's all I'll say, even I get tired of repeating myself.  
  
2.Thanks! My Readers!**

The following get a big thank you for reviewing Chapter 3:

**bbsidekick  
**Thanks for the email. I hope to collect the comic soon. Btw. I will make sure if I need help to call you. 'Course, being a geek, I already know a lot.

**Wolf Creek  
**Congratulations! You're the first to ever cry for one of my stories. Pat yourself on the back. It really builds my confidence to know I got to the reader.

**3.Quick, Get Your Notepad!  
**I'm going to stop doing my English translations of the Tamaran names I've done for the past three chapters (ya know the ones in parentheses). I will do the new ones introduced for a little bit, but then they will cease as well. If you think you can't remember the names (there are still quite a few) then make sure you jot em down, cause I'll stop soon on each one.

**Alright, thanks for reading through that! PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh and GET SOME SLEEP!!  
  
KPAAF**


	5. Part 4: The Flamming Battlefield, the La...

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. The people of Tamaran mentioned are mine, so BACK OFF MAN!

Hi guys. Once agian I take a week to upload another chapter of the saga. I just can't pull myself away from my Playstation. Another thing is, I celebrated my 20th birthday on the 10th, so I took some time just for myself. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 5: The Flaming Battlefield, the Last Key**

The Titans approached the colossal square-shaped box, made of black steel. This was no doubt the Galactic Matter Way described to them at the briefing. Their gear was a little modified, with each of them given a medium-sized pack of supplies. Robin had some thin, extra plating of Kevlar on his arms, legs, and abdomen. They made him heavier, but he still was allowed full movement of his limbs. Raven had refused any extra protection. Beast Boy had been given additional plating like Robin, and Cyborg was more than prepared just as he was.

They came to a large, which opened as if to signal their arrival. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, they were shocked, as they seemed to be the last to arrive. Massive armies of foot soldiers, each with colors to show their nationality, were layered at the front of the room. Behind them, tanks and more monster vehicles stood motionless, their size promoting their power and ferocity. Batman and the League were the first to welcome them.

"It's time, your ride is over there," said Superman, as he pointed to a supply truck at the side amongst the foot soldiers. The Titans approached and entered the back of the truck.

Wonder Woman stood in the doorway, "Remember, it's your job to make the general surrender. We'll do our part and make sure you're unnoticed." With that, she closed the trucks backdoor. The small light, the only thing keeping visibility decent, suddenly shattered, much to the surprise of the Titans.

"What the heck caused that?" shrieked Beast Boy.  
The Titans, after their eyes adjusted, turned to Raven  
"Sorry," she simply replied to the sudden attention.  
Cyborg, the one next to her, put a hand on her shoulder.  
"What's wrong? What could be bothering our dark sorceress?" he asked.  
"It's just," she hesitated, "War was something normal in my dimension, but I never was old enough to participate. Now that I'm here, I, I don't know if I'm up to it."  
"C'mon Rav, we're going to need one of us to keep a cool head," he smiled at her, "and I was hoping to count on you for that."

Raven smiled, and attempted to take comfort in her friend's words, but still, a lingering fear stayed in her mind. She took to reading the thoughts of her friends, as if to keep a personal record of them in her brain. She started with Cyborg, who was thinking of his body and if it would be able to take Tamaranian weaponry. Beast Boy was singing a song in his head. 'He must be petrified of being a soldier in a full-scale war. Hmmm, he' s singing "45", he's preparing himself for death. He should just relax, but then again that was never his strong point.' Her last mind on her schedule was Robin. There was silence at first, which surprised even Raven. Then a soft number of thoughts came echoing from his subconscious. 'If I find her, if I see her, I will not fight, I can't.' The four thoughts echoed for a couple of rounds, and then Raven returned to her own subconscious. 'Speaking of Starfire, or rather thinking of her, I wonder what's she up to?'

"Princess all troops present and accounted for," said a Porthock (Four Legs) Officer.  
Starfire turned to her right upon her Porthock, "Good, have the other Captains been briefed of Terran weaponry and technology?"  
"Yes Princess," the officer replied.  
"Please Welcrinken (Bravery Kind), I've known you since we were little. And I can see that all your training has paid off."  
"Yes Koriandor, I'm glad that I can fight by you to show you my prowess."  
"You don't have anything to prove to me Welcrinken," she smiled brightly, "as the youngest Captain of the Heavy Elite Guard, you're a great warrior, and I know you'll do just fine."  
"I hope so, as we have advantage of terrain," Welcrinken said and looked to the South.

The long grass and lofty hills showed untouched beauty. A long dirt road seemed to be the only other proof of civilization. The other sign was the large steel square at the far end of the Princess' eyesight. To her left and right, her Commanding Officers sat upon their Porthock, looking over their own legions of loyal troops, who stretched as far as a man's eyes, could take them. Starfire took in the entire sight, breathing in deeply, as if to taste the fresh air for the last time.

"It's a shame, to see such tranquility tarnished by our scuttles with mankind."

She was snapped out of her wonderful thoughts by the unbelievably strong sound of the large door of the Matter Way opening. As it opened, you could see the giant glow of purest blue poring out of the doorway.

Starfire's eyes glowed, and she held her gauntlet up, "Captain, on my signal, you will order the troops to go to pincer formation."  
Welcrinken shouted, "Pincer on grand command!" Which was answered with the rest of the Officers repeating the order down the line.

The door now was wide open, and the first sights were small humanoid figures rushing out of the glow. Starfire grunted, charging her power, and fired a Star Bolt into the air. All lines except Starfire and Welcrinken charged into the battlefield.

"Go! Go! Go! Defense formation until the rest makes it through!" The Commander of the Terran's army shouted at the top of his lungs. The troops around him fanned out and formed a large outside wall. It wasn't long until all foot soldiers made it though. Soon the tanks and heavy weaponry began to come through.

Starfire spoke to Welcrinken, "Hold all troops until they make it through."  
Welcrinken looked to his General, "Are you sure General? The enemy is still not ready."  
"Exactly," said Starfire, "I will not attack an enemy not fully prepared. This battle will not shame father. When all enemy troops are through, attack on full signal"  
"Very well," said Welcrinken and he relayed the command to his troops scout.  
'I need to see if they will show up.' She thought to herself.

The minute were few in-between, and soon both lines had full strength. The troops of Tamaran were bunched close in groups of 5 or 6. The Terran forces made a solid line of foot soldiers, with reinforcement tanks and heavy weaponry behind them. Starfire started the full signal, which all other Officers continued.

"Glory for our Kingdom!!!" Shouted the Tamaran in battle cry.

"Forward!!" shouted the Terran General, and the troops charged with all their might.

The tanks shot their first volley of shells, falling into the enemy lines and decimating several dozen in a short second. The Tamaran armies fired a volley of their own from their battle gauntlets. One set of groups of troops would stop and fire; the other would continue their charge towards the enemy. They continued switching roles until they were in melee distance. Once close enough, the Tamaran shaped their energy into a shield in one gauntlet, and a sword or spear or other melee weapon in the other. The Terran troops responded with sending in ground medium-artillery vehicles and bayonets. The battle continued in this fashion, with each side suffering their side of casualties. The Tamaran, with their superior experience in melee combat, though, seemed to have the upper hand.

The Titans were still inside the truck at this juncture. They only could hear the screaming, firing, and explosions outside. Beast Boy was gagging from all the deadly yelling, choking on the vomit he was trying to suppress. Robin, used to the sounds of war and death, only cringed in pain and fear on occasion. Cyborg closed his eyes, trying to let the noises outside tell the tale of battle for him. Raven too had her eyes closed and was quietly trying to meditate as the truck hushed the sound to a dull roar. The heard the trucks suddenly pick up speed quickly, and the driver spoke on the intercom to them. "I've found our opening, I'm taking you around the fight."

"Hm? Commander what is that in the distance?" asked the Princess. She saw a small group of people break from the battlefield and to the side.  
"It seems they are trying to send an assault squad. Princess, they seem to be a small platoon of about 250 men, should we attack?" asked Welcrinken  
"Yes, we will meet them head on," Starfire said, and she formed a blade with her right gauntlet, "full charge!"  
The two met in the middle, and the Heavy Elite charged for a volley.

"Shit!" exclaimed the truck's driver, "they're going to fire, everybody out!"  
The Titan's evacuated the vehicle just in time to see the barrage of energy bolts savage it.

The foot soldiers stood their ground to defend themselves from the charge, and for some it was futile as the enemy blades easily sliced through several of them.

"Titan's GO!" Robin commanded, as he drew his Bo staff; 'I hope this is stronger than those soldier's guns,' he thought, and he parried an attack and jabbed a guard in the abdomen, taking him off his steed.

Raven raised herself above her opponents, and began her signature chant. "Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" Raven created several post-shaped objects with her dark magic, and hurled them towards more of the charging guard. Several more Elite were knocked off, and immediately thrashed upon by the Terran foot soldiers. Cyborg was fighting more of the enemy with his bare hands, as it seems his alloy was tough enough to withstand the energy blades. He landed a left hook on one in front of him, and pointed his right hand behind him and shot off a sonic blast, knocking another soldier approaching him from behind. "Like I have eyes in the back of my head," he smirked.

Beast Boy was surprisingly left well enough alone, excluding one extra large Elite who was eyeing him down. 'Huh, what's a mere green child suppose to do to our ranks?' Terran's sure have strange battle methods.' He stepped down from his Porthock and approached him.  
  
"Come boy, show me why you are among your planet's finest."  
Beast Boy growled at the sudden insult, "With pleasure!" He charged the Tamaranian, and morphed into a rhino, which caught the alien off guard. "Urrggh!" he grunted, ashamed of lowering his guard. The Elite charged right back, and formed a Halberd with his battle gauntlet. Beast Boy dodged the wild swings pretty easily, and morphed into a bear and began a counter attack. The guard ducked and thrust the spear end of the halberd into him. Upon the impact, Beast Boy reverted and coughed up some blood, but the Kevlar saved him from a fatal blow, unbeknownst to Beast Boy.

"I-Is this it? Is it over?" he spoke softly.  
"Not quite," said the guard and started to swing around in a circle, sending Beast Boy with the halberd, "this is the end!"  
With that, his eyes glowed green and he roared with sudden power. The Tamaran threw the changeling into the air like a tossed hammer. Poor Beast Boy was sent soaring until he was gone from sight.  
"Well, that was mildly amusing," said the guard, amused in his victory.  
"See if you find this amusing," said a low and angry voice.

The Elite turned around and, three sudden flashes followed, with Robin behind the Tamaran. He groaned in pain, and feel to the ground with a loud thud. 'Jerk, abusing Beast Boy like that.' He looked around as the Titan's were looking fatigued as they continued to fight. To his left he saw a tuft of red and turned to see a sight he did not want to see.

Starfire was there on her Porthack, with Welcrinken on her side, smirking with astonishment. "Well done Terran warrior. You are truly one of your kind's greatest."  
Robin just stood there and spoke softly, "Starfire."  
"Robin," replied Starfire, not missing a beat.  
Welcrinken was struck with surprise yet again, "Koriandor, you know this human?"  
"That's right, she does," interrupted Robin, and began to approach the two, "Star, I've come to look for you. Please tell me you're not the one in charge here?"  
"Sadly I am, it's my duty as the one of the last of the Royal Family. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be protecting Jump City?"  
"I am protecting Jump City Star, Planet Earth for that matter. I'm here for you Star. You could surrender and then come home with us."  
  
"So you're after Koriandor eh? As the Commander of the Elite Guard, I will not let that pass!" It was Welcrinken's turn to interrupt, and he charged at Robin, sword formed in his hand.

Robin was quick to react, and swiftly parried his opponents attacks. Welcrinken seeing his advantage continued the assault. 'Shit, this guys as good as Bruce back home, I can beat him though.' Robin parried and landed a counter hit on the side. Welcrinken flinched, and then it was his turn to defend.

Starfire just watched, surprised at herself she finally spoke up, "Enough both of you! Stop this useless battle now!"

Robin turned his head at the sound of his name. Welcrinken saw this and smacked Robin's hands with the flat part of his blade; Welcrinken finished with a slash across the chest, cutting Robin and tearing his costume. Robin was sent to his knees by the brutal assault and his chin rested on the blade of his opponent.

"I would of thought a warrior such as you would never break the first rule of combat: never take you eye off your opponent. You might be the Princess' friend, but in battle friendship must be put aside. Now I will finish you as the solider you are." Welcrinken raised his blade to finish off Robin, and was caught in the downswing by a Star Bolt in the arm.

Welcrinken stood in shock as he looked over to Starfire and spoke in a quelled rage of disbelief. "Princess Koriandor," he spoke, "surely I don't need to tell you the penalty for treason!"  
"Star...fire," Robin spoke as his new wound started to take its toll. He began to feel dizzy from the loss of blood. Robin's vision began to blur, and then fell face first into the grassy field, staining it with his blood.  
"Robin!" cried Starfire, and started to run towards him. She went past Welcrinken and was suddenly hit upside the head by something, and she feel to the grass as well.

"Commander Welcrinken," an Elite guard ran up to him, "All enemy soldiers are either killed or taken into custody." The guard turned his eye to Starfire and Robin. "What has happened to Princess Koriandor?"  
Welcrinken spoke, "I've relieved her of her rank soldier, and she has turned out to have mixed emotions about the war."  
"I see," said the guard.  
"Take the princess to her father, she and that other one will need to see the counsel."  
"You mean Jah Dokori Yenma (Elders of the Stars)?"  
"Yes," he said, as he noticed troops carrying the unconscious bodies of the other Titans. "Those two will need to be kept in the strictest isolation, along with the other Terran Elite."

"Sir!" said the guard, and left to carry out his orders, leaving Welcrinken to himself and newly flowing tears from his eyes, as he looked over his former friend. "Now, I'm guilty of breaking another rule of battle: tears cannot be shed. Koriandor, why?"

Korisunjin was in his throne room, waiting for news of the battle. 'Omjudasin should have news by now, what is keeping him?' He stood up and walked to the middle of the chamber. "Omjudasin, what is the news of the battlefront," he asked.

"I'm afraid Omjudasin will not be able to hear you, your Excellency," echoed a voice, shadowing its location of origin.  
Omjudasin was looking all over for the origin of his answerer, "Who's there that would enter this room without my blessing?"  
"Your blessing? With war waging outside these walls, your blessing's amount to very little."  
"How dare you? What kind of nerve do you have?"  
"This much nerve, King Korisunjin," as the voice now came from behind him. Korisunjin turned to see a man his height dressed in orange, silver and black.

"I see, a heretic of Tamaran law then? Speak rouge, where is Omjudasin," demanded the King.  
"He belongs to the stars now," Slade threw a head in Korisunjin's direction. Korisunjin saw the head of his former attendant, a sigil burned into his forehead. The king recognized it as the same found when his wife and son were murdered.

"You," Korisunjin spoke.

"Yes, me your Excellency. Tell me, how does it feel to start a war with a planet that had nothing to do with your family's death? How does it feel to destroy peace for 200 years and cause turmoil that will never vanish? After all Korisunjin, this is the same turmoil your ancestors caused my family generations ago."

Korisunjin's anger was rising incredibly fast, "Who are you to say and do such terrible things? Show me your face cur!"

"Gladly, seeing as it's the last face I want you to see." Slade unattached his facemask, and revealed an older Tamaran, with spiky white hair. His eyes were orange and showed a large amount of contained rage and knowledge, a dangerous combination.

Korisunjin looked at him for a minute, trying to piece a puzzle he knew he had done before. "Those eyes and hair, could you be the same person 5 years ago? Yes, that's it; you're the son of that heretic. You're Morugenji (Demon Gear), son of Welicgenji (Demon Hand) and grandson of Genjidasin (Demon Sword)."

"I'm honored that a king remembered me. I'm here for my fathers key."  
"I will not hand it over. You know why I killed your father, and he knew as well. Your family should have never used forbidden technology. There are grave consequences for its use. I struck him down, knowing he was too far gone to reason with."  
  
"Forbidden technology, humph!" smirked Slade; "My father was a man with a dream, a dream of advancing Tamaran into a glorious new age. You and those elders are the stubborn ones. Your stubbornness to change and freedom was what struck him down, something I will never forgive." He smiled coyly, "but now that will change, with your armies dwindling down fighting a pointless war. My army has returned, and my father's Godstar is the final piece. I was going to let you hand it over, but it makes me so much more satisfied that I will take it from you corpse!"

Korisunjin had finally had enough, "I will not be beaten by such an insolent child! Prepare yourself!" He formed a blade and charged the assailant. Slade pulled out one of his lasers and shot the king, knocking him down. Slade retracted his staff and stood over the king's body.

"With this blow, the sins of your family are repaid!" and Slade thrust with all his might the staffs end into Korisunjin's throat, crushing it with one blow.

Korisunjin struggled to breathe, leaving Slade to reach down and take the jewel atop the king's circlet. "As you struggle meaninglessly to breathe, know that I have only your daughter to kill, along with the entire kingdom." With that, he left, leaving the king in his final moments.

* * *

**"Thank You!" to the following readers:**

**ssjEasterBunny**

Thanks for the advice on Beast Boy and Terra. No, I can't tell you what goes down, but hopefully it'll be in chapter 7, I've been putting the scene in my head for weeks now. :D

**ShadowCatMage13**

Thanks for the review. Every little bit counts!

**Peppermint Dream**

Thanks! One question though: My story has a twist? I would of sworn somebody came up with the basic plot by now.

**DIWaRrIa**

Congratulations! You're the first reader to ever be "gobsmacked" by one of my stories. I came up with the idea because I was thinking of trying to make a grand space drama, like Crest of the Stars (btw I would reccomend this anime to anyone into drama). Korisunjin dosen't know to this point who exactly to blame, all he can go on is the attackers from earth. Slade was counting on Korisunjin to go on a power trip, but even if he did'nt I'm sure he would of come up with another way to get them to fight.

K'ay that's it for now. See ya on chapter 6  
KPAAF


	6. Part 5: Beyond Good and Evil: Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. However, all Tamaranians mentioned are mine. Theft will be dealt with swiftly. How? Wouldn't you like to know?

**Part 6: Beyond Good and Evil: Truth **

Robin felt himself regain consciousness, and his body started to move on his command. His eyes opened to a circular skylight, made of iron in a criss-cross shape. He saw the walls, which were comprised of bricks of thick stone, well worn with their uselessness over time. He felt the coolness of the plate he was lying on, as it was of iron as well. Robin picked himself up into a sitting position, and noticed bracelets on his wrists, from which each a small, glowing cord led up to an insert imbedded in the wall. A large bandage was wrapped around his chest, a thick line of dried blood across it. 'Let's see,' he thought. 'Got to get my bearings back. The ambush didn't succeed, and we were forced to fight. One of those armored giants flung Beast Boy all the way into some jungle or forest of some such. Starfire and some other guard were on a kind of horse. I fought with the guard. Starfire shouted and then I was defeated.' He looked at the rest of his surroundings. The dungeon, as he assumed it was, was rather vast for one room. To his right on the far wall, Robin could see the only visible door leading out. It appeared to be energy based, and without his belt, he probably couldn't do anything to it. Across from him was another bunk of iron, and a figure he couldn't make out in the limited light. Then, a soft voice all too familiar came to his ears.

"I'm glad to see you open your eyes once again Robin."  
"Starfire? Is that you? Why are you here?" he asked in an equally low volume.  
"I, I'm here as a prisoner," stammered, like she was holding back tears.

Robin stood up and tried to go across the room. Thankfully, his bindings seemed to extend to a point, allowing him movement inside the cell. He took a seat next to her, and was shocked at her appearance.

Starfire had a visor of alien design on her face. It was made of some sort of moldable material, and the lenses were of crystal of a yellow tint. He tried to take her hand, and noticed her long gloves had been taken. Her orange skin was soft and her hands delicate as porcelain.

"Starfire, what happened?" he asked, hoping to get some clarification.  
"After Welcrinken (Bravery Kind) had beat you in combat, I believe he took me prisoner as well. After I tried to come to your aid, I don't remember what happened until I awoke in here. Robin, they told me my father, my father is..."

Robin let her rest her head into his shoulder, and he knew by her renewed sobbing what they told Starfire about her father. Even though he met a similar fate when he was very young, Robin couldn't think of a way to comfort his best friend. 'You've got to say something! Or at least change the subject!' he thought.

"Starfire, why do you have that visor on? And what happened to your gloves?" he chose the latter of the two options.  
"This visor is gear to suppress my power. The yellow nullifies my green energy. My gloves are what help me channel my power to fire energy bolts. Oh Robin, I never thought I'd be the one to be treated like a criminal."

Robin gently took her head off his shoulder and stared into her eyes, like they were the targets of his own personal bull's-eye. "Starfire, don't ever think that about yourself. I know this is war, but to have mercy or remorse is never a bad thing. If anything, it shows how wonderful a person you are. I should know, we've been friends for four years. I can't speak for myself, but I know you will make it through this. To think that they would punish someone for having human emotion is scary, and also pointless."

Starfire, after hearing all his words, began to calm down. She sat herself upright, took in some deep breaths, and closed her eyes to regain herself.

"Thank you Robin. I guess I needed some reassurance that I was justified. You know, you've always been able to cheer me up," her beautiful smile began to glow through again.  
"You've been the only person to ever really cheer me up, so it's the least I can do," Robin smiled back.  
  
The awkwardness of the words just spoken caused the two jailbirds to laugh at each other. The happy moment was interrupted with the sound of the door's energy field. Welcrinken came to the back of the chamber; confused at the moment he just walked into.

"Princess Koriandor, the counsel will see you and the Terran now," he spoke politely.

Robin was rather annoyed with being called a "Terran," despite it being a technically accurate label. "The name is Robin. I'll ask you to call me by that."

"Very well, the counsel will need to address you anyway. Robin, you and the princess will follow me now." Welcrinken took a small stick, with a red ruby on the end. He pressed it on Robin and Starfire's bracelets, and the cords attaching them to the wall faded.

The two were led to a large courtroom, of a circular design with seating all around the perimeter. The seats were packed with Tamaranian citizens of all ages and prestige, all waiting to see the first meeting of the counsel in a while. In the middle was a large table, with five seats behind it. Two tables with seats finished the simple room. Robin and Starfire were led to one of the tables, and Welcrinken sat himself at the remaining one. The guard appointed to the room started his announcement, "Citizens rise for your counsel."

The people stood up as five figures came into the room. They were wearing white smock, and had cloaks of thin silk on their faces to hide their identity. The cloaks and smocks both had the royal symbol upon them. The members took their respective seats and the middle one waved his hand signaling that the citizens could sit.  
  
"The members of counsel will announce themselves, as I heard we have an outsider today. I am head counsel Jothebratock (Gold Scale). To my left are counselors Umlerdack (Brass Weight) and Crocumdack (Iron Weight). To my right are counselors Moulirdack (Steel Weight) and Felcukdack (Silver Weight). Commander Welcrinken, please bring forth the charges you wish to issue."

Welcrinken stood up and approached the counsel, which then he handed them some notes. Once again the middle member, after looking at the notes, began the trial in front of them.

"Robin of Earth, the people of Tamaran have judged you of assault in the act of war. You are here as a P.O.W. Though you are not granted the ability to oppose your actions, you are granted a chance to explain them."

Robin was rather surprised at the statement. Did they expect him to beg for mercy or something? He could understand that there was overwhelming evidence about him fighting the Tamaranian army, but this was redundant. There was no point to say anything, and he had a feeling that if Starfire was any exception of her race; they wouldn't go as far as executing him or anything. Robin stood from his seat and addressed the counsel.

"Uh," he began, as he didn't know exactly how one address' the court on this planet. 'Might as well just keep my thoughts to myself,' he thought.

"I have nothing to say really. Just that I did what I did for my planet. I'm sure counsel, you would sympathize with the feeling to defend ones' homeland," he said calmly.  
"Is your thoughts then, that we should excuse the damage you did because of loyalty?" asked Crocumdack.  
"My thoughts are that I believe it's the same reason Tamaran is in this war," he argued back.  
"The reason we're in this war is for sense of security, Robin of Earth. The murder's of 3 members of the Royal Family would do that to any planet," Moulirdack added in the now spirited debate.  
"With all due respect counsel, is it security or revenge?" retorted Robin.  
"I'll ignore that remark Robin of Earth," said Jothebratock, "but we are the ones giving judgment here, not you."

Robin decided that's as big a chink he was able to be going to put in their armor, "I apologize," and with that he took his seat.

Jothebratock began again, "this counsel has heard your reasoning and will pass its belief in two days. Take him back to his cell."

"Actually counselors," spoke Welcrinken, "I wish to keep him as a witness; if that does not concern you that is." 'It should be fitting for him to watch over her. I need to know why she would risk treason for another species,' he thought.  
"Very well, Robin of Earth will remain until the counsel has recessed," Jothebratock took another glance at his notes and began the next charge on the list.

"Princess Koriandor of the 27th Royal Family, the people have judged you of Treason. Do you accept or decline the accusation?"  
Starfire stood up and now it was her turn to address counsel, "I decline the accusation."

"Please tell us your story Princess," spoke Felcukdack.

"I was there when Robin and Commander Welcrinken fought each other. I didn't see any need for it, even with them being on opposite sides. After all, Robin said he only came to get me out of the situation. I pleaded them to stop, and it ended when Welcrinken struck Robin down. I ran to aid him, and that's all I remember."  
"He came to get you away from the situation?" asked Umlerdack. "Would you have gone with him if you had a choice?"  
"It's very likely counselor, as I only went to fight because it was my father's wish. I didn't wish to fight the Earth personally though," replied Starfire.  
"Princess, Earth was incremented in the assassination of Queen Jendiandor and Prince Storikroe and the recent murder of King Korisunjin. Surely you would want condolence for these crimes," said Moulirdack in an attempt to reason with her.  
"I do not believe the evidence as is. From my experience, Earth is home of some of the greatest creatures in the galaxy. If anything from what I learned, they would never go to the extent of murder. I ask you counsel, what is your evidence in particular?"  
"You were never told Princess?" said Jothebratock.  
"My father kept me busy with preparation for war, and told me the reason was not my concern. I believed him, after all, my father knew more than all of us the consequences to declaring war. Why would I doubt him now, after all the good he has done?"

"Very well, as it seems no problem with everyone present either loyal or a prisoner who cannot share the info with the outside. The weapon used to massacre your family was primarily made of material only found on Earth. Second the same calling card was left at all three murders, showing that it was the same culprit."

"What is that calling card counsel?"  
"A jagged metal "S" in the Terran alphabet. The card was also made of Earth exclusive metal."  
"Jagged metal "S"?"

The sound of the pounding of fists came from Starfire's side; Robin was the origin of the disturbance.

"Slade!" he said growling in a low tone.  
"Slade killed my family?" asked Starfire.  
"I can only thing of one person in the entire universe who would murder and be egotistical enough to leave a calling card in the form of a metal S."

"Robin of Earth! You have had your stand in front of counsel, and must remain seated," spoke Jothebratock.

Robin stayed silent for a minute, and then got an idea. He took Starfire by the ear and whispered for several minutes, much to the curiosity of the counsel. Starfire nodded after Robin spoke his fill, and addressed the counsel.

"Members of counsel, you have been duped. Robin was attempting to speak of the reason I stayed on Earth for 4 years." Starfire felt around her waistline for her comlink, but then remembered she was a prisoner. Welcrinken was the first to ask her of her actions.

"What is it Princess?"  
"Welcrinken, you would know, did you confiscate a yellow and black disk?"  
"Yes, along with all your other belongings. I've kept it trying to figure it out, but Earth technology is beyond me." Welcrinken pulled out the comlink Starfire was looking for.  
"Thank you!" she exclaimed, for now she could prove her point.

Starfire took the comlink, and tried to connect back to Earth, and Titan's Tower. It shouldn't be difficult, for the matter way used a sort of intergalactic radio signal.

The counsel began to get a little impatient. "Princess, is there something you wish to present with that device?" asked Cromcumdack.  
"Yes counsel, take a look at these," and she handed Jothebratock the comlink. Jothebratock saw a slide show of pictures depicting a man in orange and black, and while he examined the photos, Starfire continued.

"That man is called Slade. When I was on Earth and joined the Titans, he was our nemesis. The past 4 years have been comprised of defeating villains of all types, but him especially. His goal was to destroy Jump City, for reasons still unknown. Three weeks before my father declaration, crime in the city had literally ceased to exist."

Jothebratock looked at the pictures and saw the same thing in each, a jagged S. It seemed to be his signature mark.

"Well Princess, what would you say is the cause of that?" he asked her, waiting for her theory.  
"Slade, for some reason or another, is your murderer. Robin believes it was a ploy to create a giant diversion," she explained calmly.  
"Why would someone from Earth want to start a war between two planets, both who had no reason to fight each other?"  
"I, I am not sure why," she was searching her knowledge of Slade for an answer, to no avail.  
"Princess, a claim that could stop the war, I will need more than just your word, no matter how much I want to believe you."

At this point a Tamaranian soldier came bursting through the door, causing the entire room to stir.

"Soldier, this is a session of the counsel, there is no room for this kind of interruption," said Jothebratock, he was at the peak of this patience.  
"Sir! Please forgive me, but a serious attack has occurred at the city of Rayrodoc! A giant ship has leveled the city and its inhabitants."

"Put it on the room viewer," Jothebratock motioned to a guard, who pushed a button. A large screen lowered to the floor and was programmed to show the city of Rayrodoc. Much to the remarks of the soldier, buildings were nowhere to be found, and not a soul was in the surrounding area. A large spiked ball hovered high above the sky.

The sight of the apparent attacker shocked Jothebratock

"It, it is the forbidden project! Who would of released it?" he stammered with each word.

The screen turned off and rose to its resting place above. The audience, up to now calm and quiet, now whispered and screamed with each other, trying to determine what happened on their own.

"Silence!" demanded Jothebratock, and soon received it. He motioned his fellow counselors to him, and began to discuss with them privately. After a good ten or fifteen minutes, the members returned to their positions and Jothebratock spoke.

"After a review of the recent evidence, and the current attack taken into context. Princess Koriandor is found innocent of Treason. However, we will recess until tomorrow to pass judgment on Robin of Earth. That is all." The councilmen one by one left the room, and Welcrinken escorted Robin back to the cell.

Councilman Jothebratock approached Starfire and only spoke four words, "Princess, come with me."

* * *

**"Thank You!" to the following:**

**Caj Valivian  
**Thank you, your words are kind.

**ssjEasterBunny  
**Thanks for the encouragement :D! I am going into Terra and BB in the next chapter, so it's going to be extra long. Hope you like what ya see. I'm also gonna put a song in the background. Which one? You'll have to read.  
  
**Black Dawn  
**Thanks for the comments! I tried to keep some integrity into the fight scenes, but also not to ramble on about one insance in time.  
  
**DIWaRrIa  
**I would be happy to read your story, its just I don't know your pen name. Let me know and the title of the fic and I'll take a look.

KPAAF Everyone!


	7. Part 7: Can You Save Me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, nor the song used in the chapter. Music police are out in swarms nowadays.

I've been bombarded with reviews! How did this happen so suddenly? Doesn't matter, cause I can't stop smiling to myself! Anyways, there will be time for much love after you read the chapter.

I've told some people I was going to use a song for background in this next chapter. I had one in mind in the first stages of this story, but then I took a good look though my song collection, and decided to try another. I came to my decision after a vision came in my head hearing the lyrics. It sounds just like the Titans singing the lyrics, and I could just see them in a karaoke bar singing it on a small stage. It's cheesy, I know, but cheesy is something everybody knows about, and therefore can relate to. Well, just thought I'd say that before the big premiere. If you disagree with my decision, please, feel free to suggest another song.

**Spoiler Warning! I do use info from "Aftershock –Part II" in this chapter. If you want to be surprised, I wouldn't read this till Saturday Evening.**

Part 7: Could You Save Me? 

Beast Boy awoke to the deep darkness, and felt his chest still hurting. His eyes adjusted to a stone ceiling. Raising himself from his lying position, he noticed stonewalls, of smoothed out rock, as they led to an opening; he then realized he was inside some cavern. 'I don't remember this. That brute threw me a good fifteen miles, but it was jungle. Did someone take me here?' He looked upon and realized his shirt had been removed, and replaced with bandage, obviously to help his healing ribs and stomach. "Ok, now I know something is going on. I certainly couldn't have done this myself," he spoke to himself, his voice echoing slightly through the dank cave.

"No, I brought you here," said a voice of female origin.

Beast Boy would recognize that voice for eternity, and quickly turned to his right to see the woman he knew as Terra. Even after all that time after the aftershock, she remained as beautiful as she was before. The armor he remembered her wearing, was nowhere to be found. She bore a regular long sleeve shirt, with a bronze chest plate on her left breast, protecting the heart. She had kept her armored gloves, and they were still dirty with volcanic ash. A pair of brown cargo pants finished the awkward clothing statement. Beast Boy noticed last the giant sheath strapped to her back. As she approached, the changeling was at a loss for action. Was she here as an enemy? No, that couldn't be it, not after the immense sacrifice she made. Still, that giant sword on her back left him nervous.

Still he felt compelled to ask her intent. "Terra, I thought you were gone for good. How did you survive?"

"Come here Beast Boy, I have a lot to go through," she motioned him to her. When he didn't comply immediately, she spoke to reassure him; "I'm not going to hurt you, I'm the only one who knows you're here. Please Beast Boy, give me the benefit of the doubt."  
A small grin came to Beast Boy and followed her to the cavern enterance. He was gifted with the sight of a vast jungle, seemingly untouched by society. The lush greens were complemented with the rushing blue water, and the sounds of Tamaranian wildlife. He could see for miles around, from the cliff perched on top of a mountain overlooking the landscape. Beast Boy stood there for a long time, drinking in the beauty. The high afternoon sun welcomed him from the darkness. He was beginning to see Terra meant no harm, as it must have been her that treated his wound. "You brought me all the way up here?" he asked, still amazed.

_I've seen you hanging 'round  
__This darkness where I'm bound  
__And this black hole I've dug for me  
__And silently within with hands touching skin  
__The shock breaks my disease  
__And I can breathe_

"It wasn't easy, you were pretty heavy. Have you been gorging on tofu lately?" she giggled, bringing a bigger smile to Beast Boy's face.

"Well," he said, and took a seat at the cliff's edge, soon followed by Terra, "I'm dying to know how you came back to me."

"After I sealed the magma," she began, "I was ready to just succumb to the molten rock. But something happened; I don't know how, my power had evolved, and I was able to transmute through the liquid rock. I had to work my way through the earth's mantle, and after about a month, I managed to escape from an active volcano in Hawaii."

Beast Boy took a minute to let her story sink in, then spoke, "why didn't you just come back? I would have been so happy to see you alive."

"I, I felt I couldn't go back, not after what I did," she started to stared into the vast landscape, "Beast Boy, could you have really forgave me? I tried to drown Raven, I sent Starfire into the ocean, I almost crushed you and Cyborg, and I beat Robin into the ground itself. Could you? I wouldn't be surprised if you wanted to condemn me. I had trust twice: one time by you, and the other time by Slade. After betraying it both times, I don't deserve it anymore," at this point she began to tear. That is, until a green furry hand grabbed her shoulder.

_And all of your weight  
__And all you dream  
__Falls on me, it falls on me  
__And your beautiful sky  
__And the light you bring  
__Falls on me, it falls on me_

"Slade said it himself once: Trust is easy to destroy, but it takes time to build. Terra, you may have destroyed it when you joined Slade, but for me, you deserved it again when you saved the city, saved us all," he spoke as clear as he ever had.  
Terra for one was shocked at this wisdom, "when did you become such a speaker BB?"  
Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, "Heh heh, well that's what happens after a couple years. The point is, you did it because you thought it was what you should do. You did what you should when you joined him, and when you saved us. I know you've made mistakes before, but I know you're a good person."

_Your faith like the pain  
__Draws me in again  
__She washes all my wounds for me_

Terra then turned her head downward, unable to keep it aloft, "would a good person go back to Slade just for revenge?"  
Beast Boy was now the shocked one, "What do you mean? You went back to Slade."  
"Yes," she said, "for two things: I need these hairpins taken off, so I can be free to make my own decisions again."  
"And the other?"  
"If he won't do it, I will kill him. For all the wrong he's done, and all the wrong he's forced upon me. If he's willing to remove these, then I will leave. If he's not, then, well," she hesitated, "a part of me wants to destroy him. After hearing all that Beast Boy, do you still think me a good person?"

"Revenge can never be good, no matter the consequences that spring forth," he stood up, "Terra, what more important to you, satisfaction, or forgiveness?"  
"Beast Boy, why ask that?"  
"I'm asking you a simple question: do you want forgiveness, and to be able to live the way you want to? Or cut all that away, just to know that the man who wronged you is dead?" He turned to her and deadlocked onto her eyes, "Terra, as much as I want to see you get both, as much as I want you to have everlasting happiness. You cannot have both, and if you decide revenge I can't support that. I was afflicted with this power cause of a virus; and as much as I have dreamed of having a normal life without it, I owe it gratitude because of all the experiences and lessons it has given me. Can't you see anything besides anger?" it was his final plea to her, the girl he wanted to save so desperately.

_The darkness in my veins  
__I never could explain  
__And I wonder if you ever see  
__Will you still believe?_

_And all of your weight  
And all you dream  
Falls on me, it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
And the light you bring  
Falls on me, it falls on me_

Terra was silent for the longest time, and then responded with getting up and unsheathing the Nodachi given to her by Slade.

"Slade wants you blood on this blade Beast Boy," she spoke in a monotone voice.  
Beast Boy stepped back and raised his hands in defense. "Does that mean?"

_Am I that strong?  
__To carry on  
__I might change your life  
__I might change my world  
__Could you save me?_

She reached into one of her belt pouches, and pulled out a bottle containing a pint-sized container of blood. "But that is one task I can never accomplish," and with a smile she opened the container. She laid the giant katana on the ground, and poured the blood on the blade. "Glad I saved some after I killed that bird for rations." After the ceremony, she took the handle and drove the sword into the ground. She took the breastplate off and wrapped in on the handle.

"Let him think I'm dead, or whatever, I don't care anymore."  
Beast Boy walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her, to which she quickly obliged. "You made the right choice," he said to her ear.  
"For me it was a given," she looked up at him, "I have a true friend after all these years of searching. Thank you Beast Boy, you're truly special."  
Beast Boy showed a look of concern or pain, depending on the outlook, "just friends?"

"Beast Boy, what are you saying," she was surprised to say the least, "you're making me all bothered." He released her and took her hands in his, "Terra, do you remember our date?"  
"Yes of course, it was a blast, one of the best times I had."  
"And after all that, and this, is friendship all you feel?"  
"Well, not really. But," she hesitated, still doubt in her heart about all this. She was struggling just on trust and good, but love was way off.

"But?" he pushed for an answer.  
"I don't deserve this. I was content just keeping you as a friend."  
"But is that what you want?" he went closer to her face, her eyes trembling.  
  
"...No."  
"Everyone deserves to be happy Terra, even you," he edged toward her lips, "I want to make you happy," and then he brushed her lips with his.

_And all of your weight  
And all you dream  
Falls on me, it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
And the light you bring  
Falls on me, it falls on me (X2)_

Terra stood frozen in time, as if she was under all that stone once again. She couldn't believe it. Even after all she had done to him he remained as fateful as ever. No matter what, she couldn't let go of him now. Beast Boy meant too much too her. He pulled away, to see her face flooded with her joy. He looked and saw that evening was upon him.

"I'd better try and find the guys, they might be in trouble," he spoke nervously, which surprised even him after his recent boldness.  
"Wait, it's getting dark now. We should wait till tomorrow morning. I know the layout of the planet anyway. Besides I, I, I was hoping I could come with you."  
Beast Boy smiled warmly, "That would be awesome! I'm sure the others would want to see you as well."  
"Do you think they will let me explain myself."  
"Being a Titan means being able to show mercy. After all, that's how all good people work," he smiled, feeling a little silly, "however, I don't think they will be as persuadable as me, it's a curse, to be so caring and charming." This made her laugh, a sound he had wanted to hear for a long time.

"Well, Mr. Casanova, lets prepare some shelter, and you can show me how charming you are."

With that they ran down the mountain to prepare some food, and bedding, before the sun went down. Tomorrow, the two would have quite a bit of walking to do. The perfect time to sort things out and prepare Terra for the other's judgment.

"**_Falls On Me," _By Fuel**

* * *

**"Thank You!" To the Following:**

**Black Dawn**  
Thanks! About the virus, I think it'll wait until another story, possibly a continueance. I don't know just yet, I did that to show that the Titans were going through some change. Beast Boy is in for more surprises though. So if you're a fan stay tuned!

**Aeris-Raven  
**Please!! Don't kill me!!! I know from your review you're a member of the Terra Hater's Clan, but I thank you for your kind words anyway. Any requests for a later story? Probably a BB/Raven though, as that's usually the pairing.

**Caj Valivian  
**Wow! I never thought my writting was any good, it was way to get my ideas out. I'm very happy to know that there are people glued to the screen reading my tale.

**LuckyLadyStar**  
I believe you're the first person to ever threaten me. Congrats! Anyways, I'm glad you're enjoying it. Robin will have his fill in the later chapters, so watch out.

**raze-rebound**  
Thanks! Your words are kind!

**DIWaRrIa**  
So, the name of your story is "Why can't you get the Right Message?" No offence, but it was had to read that review. Glad to read it, I'll look it up this weekend.

**ssjEasterBunny**  
Dude! Can you believe this response! I'm being attacked by fans. I'm glad to know you were one of the first. Thanks for your advice, as I probably would have never done BB/Terra, without a little encouragement.

KPAAF eveyone, I'll see ya on the other side! :D ****


	8. Part 8: To Earn A Planet's Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Now there's nothing left to live for. (Sob!!)**

Wow! This story is gaining steam. I would like to just shout out my gratitude, but there will be time for that later. College began again today, and that means a lot of extra work to do. I will try to put out one chapter each week, as I leave myself time to write after I finish my assignments. Hopefully I can do more than one per week, but I need to see how heavy my workload is before I can make a promise like that. Besides, after so many people have said they like this story, I feel it's my responsibility to make sure I get what I want out of each chapter. Anyways, enjoy my chapter.

**Chapter 8: To Earn A Planet's Trust**.

As Starfire entered the chambers of counselor Jothebratock (Gold Scale), she was trying to figure out two things. One was why the counselor wanted an audience with her, and the second is how she would respond. Though she was the last of the Royal Family other than her imprisoned sister, Jothebratock was appointed by her father to uphold law. Right now, the fate of her captured friends was in the hands of him. Councilman Jothebratock was at his seat behind his work desk in his chamber, and motioned Starfire to take a seat on the opposite end. As she sat, he was examining her, trying to decrypt her thoughts through her body language.

"Princess," he began, "I have called my fellow councilmen off, and do you know why?"  
"No, counselor, but I assume you want to tell me," she replied. She thought it best to let Jothebratock finish his thoughts.  
"It's because we are at dilemma; a member of the Royal Family is on trial, and meanwhile someone has awakened a Godstar."  
"A Godstar?"  
Jothebratock stood up and approached his chamber window. He opened it, letting in the Tamaranian sunlight.

"An artifact of the last great war ever fought on Tamaran. Princess, you are aware of the Tamaranian law that forbids technology to ever be used as a tool of war directly."  
"Yes, and it has been that way for 200 years. The people have issued grants to the Royal Family and the Council to allow new advances."  
"The Godstar was the offspring of a man who did not agree with the Council's decree. He was a Tamaranian scientist, and an accomplished warrior of the Andorkori (Fire Star) Monastery. This man was know as Genjidasin (Demon Sword) for his superb skill in sword and staff technique."  
"What happened with him?" said Starfire, almost lost in the Counselor's story.  
  
"Genjidasin died a long time ago, a rival of the King back then. Later his son, Welicgenji (Demon Hand) created, with knowledge given to him by his father, created the Godstar. Your father Korisunjin used the Royal Staff to obliterate the Godstar's power. Welicgenji was found a traitor and banished, along with any of his family. Their family's scorn for the Royal Family was born then."  
"I see. So what caused its resurrection?"

"Your father kept the key that ignited the power source of the Godstar, and input it in his circlet. It's now apparent that he was murdered to get it back. And only one other person would know of its whereabouts; that is the same person who led a rebellion five years ago. The son of Welicgenji, Morugenji (Demon Gear)."  
"I don't understand why you would then excuse me of the charges against me?" Starfire asked, as Jothebratock still didn't get to the point of this long story.  
"I believe with what you showed me, that your Slade and Morugenji are one and the same."

"How do you know? What did I show you?"

"The same thing as the king showed us fifty years ago. You showed me a man who knew nothing but his obsession; a man who cared only for his ideals, not caring if it harmed any living thing. Princess, you showed me that Tamaran and Earth were played for fools, all for the obliteration of the Royal Family, and the revival of an artifact of foolish obsession."  
"So that's why you dismissed the charges," sighed Starfire, she was so glad that she did the right thing. Hopefully now, communication can be made with Earth to stop this war.

"Now about your friends, I still have to pass judgment on them."  
"What?!" she stood up, astonished at what she just heard. "You just said that you were fooled! Now that it's in the open, what good is there to punish my friends from Earth? You know what the law of acts of war is to foreigners."  
"That's exactly why Princess, I need to judge them because of the same law you cited. Tamaran does not treat P.O.W's all too well, as far as punishment goes. As much as the war will now stop, they were still active in that war."

Starfire was about to tear out her hair over the frustrating news, but then she got an idea.

"Then counselor, as acting member of the Royal Family, I call forth a Royal Favor, as the law allows me."  
"Hmm," Jothebratock was intrigued, "what would you ask of me then Princess? I can't release them, even on a Royal Favor."  
"But I can ask you to send them where I choose. I want them under the tutelage of Master Legasnouro (Light Spirit) of the Andorkori Monastery. Please counselor, Robin and my other friends know Slade better than anyone here. We can help with this Godstar."  
This received a laugh from Jothebratock, "To have such praise come a member of the Royal Family. How is it that these people have earned your admiration?"

Starfire stood up to the statement, "What's that supposed to mean? I have every right to show gratitude."  
"Don't get me wrong princess, I just mean that your father and mother were very reserved and only gave homage to their own people."  
"They are my best friends, and they see me as an equal, not royalty. I've worked with them for four years, and I know that the fiercest our opponent, the harder they all try. And Robin, he has been there to help me with all my questions, and I have appreciated that he didn't see me as a bother, but as a new friend."  
"Enough princess, I didn't mean to upset you. Your Royal Favor will be obeyed; I'll sign the papers this evening. You should go back to the castle, and get some rest."

Starfire nodded, and left Jothebratock to his work.

Sure enough, the next day, Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Cyborg were sent to the monastery. As they exited their transport, they found themselves in a deep forest, where the trees blocked out all but the strongest sunlight. The temple walls stretched upwards as if to break free of their forest prison. As they entered, the ground, they noticed, was much like a Buddhist training place, with the dirt well raked and devoid of stones. Robin was side-by-side with Starfire, so he decided to start conversation. 

"Starfire," he started, "why did you decide to join us?"  
"I felt it would be good for myself," she replied, "besides, soldiers request Master Legasnouro for training from over the entire planet"  
"Wow, guess I'll be in for a lot of work," he stopped for a moment before, "Star, I heard you had a part in getting us here. I guess we owe you, since otherwise we'd be mining rocks for twenty years."  
"Robin, it's like we said to each other before, we take care of each other. There is no need for thanks." They were interrupted when they reached the main hall of the monastery.

There in the center of the room, sat Master Legasnouro, waiting for his new soldier students. The head monk stood at six feet, and had graying aqua colored hair, showing his age and wisdom. His robes were of black silk, and the outline of his chiseled body was barely visible. His eyes were of dullest gray, and were slanted ever so slightly. Robin and the other Titans were led to the middle, where they sat and waited. Legasnouro picked himself up from his sitting position, and then walked towards them, where he paced himself, much like a drill sergeant with his new meat to mold. He came upon Raven first; who sat the furthest left of him, and stared at her. This to the most part confused her, as she didn't know what he was up to. Within a couple minutes he clapped his hands, his signal for one of his consorts to approach him.

Legasnouro spoke, his finger pointed at Raven, "She will join the Meditation Classes, Elite Level."  
"Sir!" as the consort bowed, and motioned the sorceress to follow him. Raven had a slight smile to her face, 'Meditation, maybe this won't be so bad.'  
Cyborg was his next examinee, and after a couple minutes, "Put this one with the Smith Students," he said, as another consort escorted Cyborg. 'What's this guy up to? Blacksmithing went out with the Middle Ages.'

Robin was next to on the block. Robin, trying to psyche him out, mouthed, "Not going to work." A quirked eyebrow later, spoke to his consort, "He will come with me."  
Starfire, being the last, was treated the most kindly, "Princess Koriandor, as you are here on your own volition, I will let you do which classes you wish. My consort will get you ready," and she was escorted like the others.

Robin was the last Titan in the room, which made him think he should of just, let things go. On the other hand, he had better things to do, like find a way to stop Slade's newest creation.

"Leave us!" spoke Legasnouro, and all other monks in the room swiftly left.

"Well," he began, "plenty of confidence in you, that's for sure. I was going to ignore Counselor Jothebratock's request, but now I think I will train you personally."

"No offense," said Robin, "but I don't think you could teach me anything I don't already know."  
"Hmm. How many techniques are you familiars with?"  
"About 40 different arts, including three not know anymore on my planet."  
"I see, but I'm not just a monk of Tamaran. I am also a scholar of many other planets. There are arts I'm sure Earth hasn't ever heard of before."

He walked over to the side of the room, where a weapon rack lay. Legasnouro, picked up a steel bow-staff, and tossed it over to Robin, who caught it at once.

"I assume you know how to handle that?" he asked casually.

Robin swung the staff, finding it very light much like his own. He twirled it around him in a masterful fashion, ending with him in attack stance. "I think I'll manage," he said.

"Now let me show you how a Tamaranian king fights," he pulled out a large staff.

"This is the Royal Family's staff. I asked Jothebratock to send it to the monastery after the king's murder. The king mastered many techniques unique to this staff, and now," he prepared himself in attack stance, "I'll show you who taught them to him."

Robin charged forward, and began with a slow tempo of Bo thrusts, which Legasnouro blocked rather easily, using his size to absorb each blow's impact. Robin decided to add his legs to the mix, and attempted a sweep kick, which succeeded in the fall of Legasnouro. However, Legasnouro just caught himself with his hands, and back flipped into attack position, and began his own assault. Legasnouro used large strikes with the long end of the staff, to which Robin blocked, until the monk stepped forward, and used the other end to jab Robin in the stomach. Robin lost his breath, but continued his defense. Legasnouro tried to use his momentum to get behind Robin, but he cut him off, jabbed him in his stomach, and used the steel staff to throw him. Legasnouro hit the ground hard, but had to react fast to avoid Robin's down thrusting of his Bo to his face. Legasnouro grinned, "I guess its time to end this," and he stood for a moment, his gray eyes starting to glow silver. Robin backed off, and prepared to defend himself. At first, he thought Legasnouro was attempting a simple overhead smash with the staff, but then the crystal at the end emitted a thin gray blade of energy, which sliced Robin's Bo in two. After breaking his weapon, Legasnouro grabbed Robin by the neck and slammed him to the ground. When the ringing of the tremendous 'thud' ended. Legasnouro picked Robin up, and then bowed to him.

"This staff is the most powerful weapon ever created by the Tamaran. It was made to respond to the threat of the Godstar. It reacts to the person's spiritual energy, and forms itself to its will."  
Robin, after being defeated, stood there and listened, "That's amazing, it can form any weapon?"  
"Yes, but that's not how you can defeat the Godstar. Care to see the staff's true power?"

Robin simply nodded, wanting to see this weapon that could defeat Slade.

Legasnouro pushed open some large paper doors, which shielded a large deck, overlooking a small mountain. Legasnouro closed his eyes, and the staff glowed a tremendous silver color, almost as if the crystal on top would break with energy.

"Tamaran Korivelius (Star Crusher)!!" and the crystal let off a giant silver beam, which shot toward the mountain, and obliterated it.

Robin just stood in amazement. He had never seen such a power come from such a small object.

"That energy is called Jendiandor (Soul Fire), after the former queen. It's that spiritual energy that destroys the power source of the Godstar. Care to learn that?"  
"Yes, if it will destroy Slade's weapon. I have to stop him once and for all."  
"Then you will train with me starting tomorrow, and you will be the keeper of this staff." Legasnouro handed the Royal staff to Robin, and made his way to exit the room.

"Wait," Robin shouted, "Why me? Why did the counsel want me to train with you?"  
Legasnouro sighed, "I knew Korisunjin since we were both little. I'm doing this for his "Angel of the Stars""  
"Angel of the Stars?" asked Robin.  
"That what her parents called the Princess. The counsel told me about her. They told me how her smile widens at the sound of your name. They told me how her eyes light up when someone talks about her friends. Most of all, they told me how she thinks you're going to be the one to stop this chaos."

Robin was wide-eyed, at least as far as his mask was concerned, "Starfire said all that?"

"I don't know how one from Earth gained such praise from the Princess. But to speak of you so deeply, its apparent you keep a place in her heart. I will respect her wishes, and try to help her, as I helped my friend, the king, so long ago." With that, Legasnouro left the room, leaving Robin with his thoughts.

Robin gripped the staff tightly, and used his other hand to take off his mask, revealing tears coming down his eyes. "I'll show you," he said to himself, "I'll show all of you why she believes in me. I'll show her I deserve her faith for the rest of my life! She's given me a chance to show everyone what she already knows. Starfire, I thought I came here to stop a war. Now, I'm here for you. This I solemnly vow." With his speech to himself, he left the room.

* * *

**"Thank You!" to the Following:**

**Marchwardens Blue Eyed S  
**Well, Ruby, I'm glad you've liked the tale so far.

**bob thebuilder  
**Wow, I'm glad you find it original. I said this before, but I would have thought someone had a similar idea by now.  
  
**DIWaRrIa  
**I'm glad you're still reading this. I think after ss, you're fan number two.

**terra  
**Hope you liked chapter 7. I listen to Fuel a lot, and I'm glad I listened to it when I wrote the chapter.

**Black Dawn  
**Don't be afraid to say anything, I encourage questions. Thanks for reading!

**Aeris-Raven  
**I'll consider your advice, but to be honest, I'm pulling chapter's out of my brain on a weekly basis, so I can't look too far ahead. Thanks and keep reading, you're another of my big fans!

**robin's my boy  
**Another fan with a threat, I must be getting popular! Glad you enjoyed chapter 7

**Caj Valivian  
**BB and Terra will have more to come, and they will join up with the Titan's later.

**El Zero  
**Thank you very much!

KPAAF everyone! Keep the reviews and questions commin.


	9. Part 9: Cyborg Is Your Body All You Are?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but all Tamaranians are mine. Please ask before use. I'll say that nicely, but I carry a big stick!!**

First off, I need to apologize to someone who reviewed part 7, but I forgot to thank. **SjjEasterBunny**, I humbly apologize for this mistake. You have made me feel at home here on the fan web, among many others, but you especially. By the way I meant to clarify Terra's weapon in chapter 6. A Nodachi was a giant katana used by samurai in the Warring Age as an alternative to a spear while mounted on a horse. Later, some preferred to use it's size and considerable weight on the battlefield off of a horse. The blade is much like a regular katana, although it's about 5 feet longer, and weighed 50-70 pounds. Slade trained her in the martial arts (I mean, you saw Terra take on Robin and Cyborg all by herself. It's my opinion that Slade's knowledge of combat is on par with Batman. Scary thought, but nonetheless this is what I think. Anyway, enjoy the next part.

The next couple of chapter's will reflect on the Titan's individually, all over the course of the same days. I will write about their training regiment. Keep in mind that for the next chapters, they are all happening at the same time.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Cyborg – Is Your Body All You Are?**

The morning sun showered over the monastery, signaling the start of a new day of training. Cyborg, with his solar sensor drinking in the light, signaled his body to commence startup. The young man's eyes opened, and he picked himself off of the bedding provided by the monks. This was no table with power cords, but his power cell should suffice without them. The monastery's quarter's exemplified simplicity, with the walls made of bamboo, and grass carpets upon the floor. A thick, red stripe was along the wall, probably as a sort of marker for each student's quarters. Each color represented what class the student was taking. Cyborg, after taking in his new room, heard the loud pattering of feet, coming outside his door. He slid the door to the side, and found that the students were lined outside each of their doors. 'Eager little guys,' he thought, amused at the thought that people would put themselves through this. His humor was cut short as the hallway door was slid open, and the student's around him immediately ran out. Cyborg was one to sleep in, but since he knew he had no choice anyways, followed suit.

'Blacksmithing, bah,' he told himself. 'The last person who needed to know this stuff was in Camelot. Why would this be taught in a martial arts temple?'

The room he entered contained large pots and conveyers, for melting and shaping. The walls were of brick, and pitch black with soot. Every square inch of the room had the following: An iron podium with anvil, for forging and shaping, a fireplace with hot burning coals and rocks, a pot of water to cool metal, and a box with various clamps, hammers, and files. All around him, Cyborg saw the students, already at the crack of dawn, pounding and melting, grinding and cooling. He was stunned, to say the least. Even Cyborg himself didn't get up at dawn to work on his gadgets, even his prized car.

"You, Terran," one of the supervising monks said to Cy, "standing there won't get anything done. Find a workplace and get to creating."  
Cyborg, shrugged, "Ah, no thanks, I really think this will do anything for me. Can't I just do a fighting course or something?"  
"The master ordered you to be here. Would you like to be the one to tell him you refuse?" the monk raised an eyebrow.

Cyborg gulped, now wanting to screw himself over. Who knows what that Legasnouro (Light Spirit) could do to someone, especially someone only half human, "Uh, like I was saying, I'm on it."

Cyborg got to a vacant workspace, and saw to his left, a large box containing various ores and metals. 'At least I don't need to mine my own material,' he thought, and gathered some of the ore and put into a container, which he slid into the fire. After an hour, he took the container out, and flipped it upside down, sliding out a solid piece of metal, hot to the touch. 'Better remind myself not to put my hand in there,' he said softly, and took a clamp, took a hold of his metal, and dipped it into the water. Steam shot from the pot, and the hot gas hit Cyborg in the face, slightly stinging it. Afterwards, he tuned his hand into a saw, and started to slowly take off chunks of the mold. Sparks flew off his hand, and the loud grinding noise was barley heard over the pounding and grinding going everywhere else. He then turned his finger into a file and just filed at the mold.

'If it looks like I'm working, maybe they'll leave me alone,' he said to himself, sure no one else could hear him over the noise.

"On the contrary, you look like you're just goofing off."

Cyborg jumped almost out of his metal plating, to find Master Legasnouro standing over him, a cross look on his face.

"Uh, uh I was, I was just," Cyborg hesitated.  
"You were just mocking the entire class with your lack of effort," said Legasnouro quietly, so he saved Cyborg the humiliation.  
"It's just, why am I here? In case you didn't notice, I'm half-robot. Technology is pretty far past Blacksmithing where I'm from."

Legasnouro, walked over to the supervising monk, and appeared to say something to him. The monk bowed, and went over to a bell, and rang it.

"Class is canceled today! You are allowed to do what you please," with that, the student's put their tool away and left the room.

"Well, guess I'll call it a day too," said Cyborg, and approached the exit, until Legasnouro grabbed him, his eyes glowing, and threw him back over to the workstation.  
Cyborg, with a groan of pain, stood up, furious, "You want a fight man! You came to the right place."

He was about to charge, until Legasnouro, like a bolt of silver lightning, charged him, and threw his fist just past Cyborg's head, into the brick wall, denting it.

After he saw Cyborg calm down, Legasnouro began, "You know, on this planet, you would be considered made from forbidden technology. You would be dismantled, and each piece would be turned to dust. Luckily, Princess Koriandor said to the contrary."

He took his fist out of the wall, and walked around the room, "I don't have this class because I hate technology Cyborg, I have it cause my students must learn to live on their own. This class teaches them how we made our cities, our weapons, and ourselves, with some simple tools, and our ingenuity alone." He walked over to a workplace, where a gauntlet was left by one of the students, "This gauntlet, quite a fine piece. The metal is of steel and iron. This will withstand many years. And to think, it only took patience and the will to finish," he turned to Cyborg, "what about you? Have any patience? Can you finish what you start? If you want to get out of this class, make a gauntlet, like that one."

Cyborg grumbled, still not seeing what this had to do with him, "It's just I can make this into anything. Watch, it'll take an hour tops." He changed his finger back to a file and turned to his mangled piece of metal. Legasnouro walked up to him and smacked him upside the back of his head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, "What now?"  
"These," said Legasnouro, as he handed Cyborg the box of tools, "I want you to use these. You are a student, and you will work like all the others."

"I'm not like all the others!" he shouted, "I haven't been for a good chunk of my life! Someone or something decided, long ago, to take my body from me. I can never be like anybody else! But I decided, if I'm stuck this way, then I'm going to use it to my advantage. Why shouldn't I use my built-in tools even though it's unfair? Life has been pretty unfair to me!" he panted after his speech, out of breath with all the anger poured out.

Legasnouro put the toolbox down, and looked at the frustrated boy, as if all his demons had been released. "You can do what you wish," he spoke, and began to walk out of the room, "but think for a moment. Cyborg, is your body all you are? I don't know the person you were before your transformation, but would he be satisfied with just doing enough to get by?" with that he left the room. Leaving Cyborg to himself, wanting to cry for all the things he said. Cyborg looked at his metal chunk, and picked it up. After a course of five hours, he left and retired for the night.

The next day, the students returned to their work in the shop. The supervising monk looked around, and noticed Cyborg missing. He immediately reported to Legasnouro, who went to Cyborg's room, where he was missing.

"Send out a search party, bring him back in one piece, and to me directly," he told the supervising monk, who bowed and went to relay the orders.

After two hours, Legasnouro was in his room, performing some documentation, when he was interrupted.

"Master, we have the rouge student out here. Shall I send him in?" asked one of his subordinates.

"Yes," he simply stated, and turned to find the half-robot in a peculiar fashion. Cyborg was brought to him, all covered in dirt and soot. He was carrying a pickaxe, one of many kept on monastery grounds. Legasnouro, who looked him over, kept his utter shock to himself.

"Well, care to explain what you were doing outside the monastery with that?" he said pointing to the pickaxe.  
"Well, I was looking for a mine, I figured you guys had one around here somewhere, but I had no luck. That's about when your scouts subdued me and brought me here."  
Legasnouro could no longer hide his emotion, and showed a pleasing smile. "Very well," he said, "you can find one a mile from here. It's a below ground mine, where we get all our material for the class. I give you one day, I suggest you use it well."

Cyborg, after a half-hour of walking, found the mentioned mine. He followed the dug path, until it ended a dead end. Cyborg took the pick, and began with all his body, mining at the wall, looking for creatable material. "I'll show them," he said to himself, in the silence of his personal mine, "I'm more than this, more than anything they could ever see me as! I've been a robot, and a Titan for a while, but that's only my surface. He wants a gauntlet eh? I'll do ten times better than that!"

Legasnouro would check on the class once every day, looking at the student's diligence. Unbeknownst to him, however, and the supervisors, Cyborg would stay beyond normal hours, still hammering and pounding, melting and cooling. He would not be denied, not until he had complete satisfaction. Cyborg, in his off time, spent hours in the monastery archives, looking at various topics; topics in his study, included history, weapon design, banned technology, and several books made by the monks of the monastery. The monks, seeing an overabundance of effort, after such defiance, decided to share their concerns with Legasnouro.

"Master, I ask you consider this an omen, of sorts. That machine could be up to something dangerous," asked Cyborg's supervising monk.  
"Don't concern yourself consul, he has done only what is in his bounds. Besides, it's kind of refreshing to have such renewed commitment," replied Legasnouro.  
"Master, that Cyborg is a craft of war! He shouldn't just be free to his own will. He could make something dangerous with his knowledge."

"Consul," said Legasnouro, standing up and walking up face-to-face to his subordinate, "I assure you, if something goes wrong, he will fall by my hand personally," he sat himself back down. "He may be an artifact of forbidden technology, but it is something brought upon him. That boy has been looking for a way to redeem himself for a very long time. I will grant him that chance, but in the end, it is up to him to see past his failings, or even improve upon them."

One week passed since the "new and improved Cyborg" began his work. Things were pretty routine for that given time. On the eighth day, the supervisor came to Legasnouro's chamber once again.

"Master," he said, "the Cyborg has asked for an audience. He has brought something to show. He calls it his 'exam project'."  
Legasnouro, who was in the middle of his daily meditation, opened his eyes and responded, "Really? Well, let him pass Consul."

Cyborg was let inside, carrying a long, wooden box. He had a smile; one could look at it as a smile of joy or sarcastic revenge.

"Well," said Legasnouro, "please come in," as Cyborg came up to him, "No, please, sit with me, like this."  
"Uh," said Cyborg, his face now showing confusion, "I don't think my joints can bend that way, but I'll try." After some loud noises of compression and gyration, he managed to sit Indian style as well.  
"So, you call this your 'exam project'. All I see is a box," said Legasnouro.  
Cyborg, sensing the sense of humor in his words, responded, "It's inside the box. You wanted a gauntlet, but I couldn't settle for just enough to get by."

He took off the lid, and offered the box to the master monk. Legasnouro accepted the box, and peered inside. Cyborg, quietly watching, saw the expression of pure shock, as Legasnouro, picked himself off the floor. He took out the contents of the box, an elegant halberd. Comprised of a bronze shaft, and crescent blades of steel. The spear tip was also steel, and contained a small round topaz in the middle. The shaft was decorated with a wrap of bronze leaves. In the middle, Legasnouro noticed an inscription. It read simply: Satisfied? Cyborg.

Legasnouro, after one last look at the craftsmanship, slowly chuckled to himself, which soon exploded into an almost boastful laugh. Cyborg, failing to see what's funny, joined in the merriment. After a minute of such positive release, the two took their seats on the floor.

"Well," said Legasnouro, looking Cyborg dead in the eye, "I haven't seen one of these made in a long time. The design is at least 200 years ago, back when people were making these in bulk."  
"Yeah," said Cyborg, a bright smile on his face, "I did some research. The leaves and jewel are my personal touch. A little ornamenting from the Earth culture."  
"It's a shame this won't be seen in the heat of battle. A truly fine piece of weaponry."  
"Back on Earth, that would just be a piece of art. We don't have need of such primitive weaponry."  
"Primitive isn't the word I would use. We use 'simple' weapons because we decided long ago technology is too powerful to use for bloodshed."  
"That's a problem, considering what I've heard of this Godstar."  
"That's a problem we on Tamaran are still trying to correct. It does not concern you."  
"It doesn't have to be that way. The gang and me have the most experience with Slade. We could help, just give us the chance."  
"Even with your experience, it might still not be enough," Legasnouro turned his head, almost in shame, "it almost wasn't enough last time we brought it down." He stood up, "Anyways, you have surprised me and overjoyed me. You have officially passed. If you wish, you can move freely about the monastery. Do what you wish." Legasnouro turned away from Cyborg, who had only one last thing to say.

"So if I want," he said, "I can continue doing stuff in the workshop?"

Legasnouro smiled, his face hidden from the young man, "If that is your wish, I will allow it. Get some rest, and reflect on what you have learned. All creations in the workshop, start with a vision, and a clear mind will always create something wonderful."

Cyborg picked himself up and exited the room. When he shut the door, he muttered to himself 'Thank You.'

* * *

Alright, Part One of Part 9! If you want to see somebody's personal chapter first, let me know, although Robin is the last one no matter how many requests I get. Sorry folks, that's just the way it's gonna be. And by personal Chapter, I also include Terra and Beast Boy. You haven't forgotton about them have you? Good.  
  
By the way, since you guys know Teen Titans is from Japan, I thought I'd do a promo for a new Anime I just bought. It's a classic series, one that put **GAINEX** on the map. **Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water** is chock full of all the stuff **GAINEX** is famous for: extreme drama, conversational topics, eternal romance, and heart-stopping episodes. Anyway, if you like animation, I would recconmend it. 

**"Thank You!" To The Following**

**ssjEasterBunny  
**Figured it would be appropriate to thank you first. Hope I answered you question. As for your latest: No Cy/Raven planned. I always figured them as parent figures for the team. I see them as the people in the team you go to for advice. They are the oldest, and in my opinion, they put others before themselves. By the way, if you read the earlier chapter ends, you'd see what KPAAF means. I'll put it up again.

**Marchwardens Blue Eyed S  
**Hi agian Ruby! Glad you liked Robin's speach. Robin may be the most chiseled, but it can also be one of the most vernerable. There's more of Robin I want to explore, a side we don't really see on the show. Keep Reading!

**DIWaRrIa  
**As always, you bring renewed confidence with your review. Thanks so much!

**clueless90  
**Thank you for your kind words.

**Black Dawn  
**Wow, that's a big complement. I'd of figured there are some people that read it and say "What the Hell is this Crap!? I can't believe my eyes touched it!" Thanks, and I hope you keep enjoying it.

**Caj Valivian  
**Your words are kind! Thank You!  
  
**Aeris-Raven  
**Aww shucks mam, you're making me red! (You are a girl right? I kinda guessed, but just checking) I'm glad to have such support. Luckily, this week I wasn't too tied down with work, so I wrote two chapters in one week.

Keep the Passion of Anime Alive Forever! (KPAAF) cya next time :D


	10. Part 92: Raven Lets Give This Another Tr...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I want to; I also want a golden toilet seat, but that's just not in the cards huh?**

I know I asked requests, but I got bored today, so I thought I'd do the next part. I also decided after some time that I wanted to put another song in. Tonight's little tale revolves our resident sorceress Raven. It's quite odd to think another chapter up so quickly, but thanks to all the response I'm getting, I thought it couldn't start to write a little earlier than usual. Enjoy the next part of my epic.

Remember, these chapters are occurring at the same time. Please don't be too concerned if the timing is a little off, for everyone learns and grows at a different pace. After the last part, the time stream will return to moving forward. Not that I control time or anything, or do I?

* * *

Chapter 9-2: Raven- Let's Give This Another Try 

Raven awoke in her personal chamber of the monastery. Though it didn't have the dark, brooding – ness of her room back at the tower, she found its simplicity appropriate to her new base of operations. Much like Cyborg's room, the only difference to the outside observer would be a long, thick, blue stripe on the middle of the walls. Her privacy was disturbed however, when someone opened her door. It was a female monk, one of many, despite the large male population of the monastery.

"Pardon me Ms. Raven," she spoke softly, "but the master requires you to wear this robe to the class. It is the mark of the meditation class," she held out a hamaka, with a badge with a symbol in the Tamaranian language.

Raven, at first was wondering why, but decided not to get too worked up about a change of clothes. After all, it was probably for comfort in meditation; why make a big deal about it? She took the robe and thanked the monk, who bowed and left her in privacy.

Raven took off her cape, folded it, and set it on her bed. After taking one last look at her surroundings, slid off the shoulder straps of her leotard, and let it unravel onto the floor. She carefully slid on the robe, and tied it around the waist. After she was secure that the robe wouldn't suddenly fall off, she left the room, and went out the door on the end of the hallway.

The room was completely bare, with only the bamboo walls and floors to complement the room. She looked around, trying to find any details, and noticed that the walls had small dents and fractures in them. The rest of the class looked at her, and when Raven took a seat on the floor, the supervisor began her lessons.

"Today, class, Master Legasnouro will observe, he will be here in one hour, so let's spend the time to clear our thoughts," with that, everyone in the room closed their eyes, put their thumbs and index fingers together, and began to slow their breathing. Raven, seeing this, quickly followed suit.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos," she began her infamous mantra.

The supervisor opened her eyes, "Ms. Raven, we will keep our voices to ourselves out of respect."

"Oh, sorry," she said monotone, and chanted inside her mind. She began to lose sense of the real world, and soon enough, an hour had passed. Legasnouro opened the classroom door, and saw all the students in trance. The master quietly walked up to the supervisor, and sat down next to her. The supervisor, her senses picking up a presence, opened her eyes, and saw her superior.

"Class, regain yourselves, and show respect to Master Legasnouro," she said and bowed to Legasnouro. The class opened their eyes, and one by one, slowly bowed down in suit. Raven was the last to awaken, and quickly bowed out of embarrassment. Legasnouro bowed to his students, and then spoke.

"Consul, are we ready for mental exercises?" he asked his subordinate.

"Yes," she said, "students get into two groups, one on one side of the room, one on the other. The class soon was split in half, with Raven with one of the groups, near one of the sidewalls.

After he looked them over, Legasnouro spoke, "at your discretion Consul."

"Yes master," she said, "prepare thoughts!" At this command, the students closed their eyes once again. Raven, not knowing what was going on, just imitated the rest of the class.

"Left side, defend! Right side, attack! On signal..." she counted to three, "begin!"

Raven suddenly felt an intense pain inside her mind, as someone was trying to pry his or her way in. She put up her mental defenses, but the attack was too strong, and the psychic backlash flung her into the wall behind her.

"Ms. Raven!" the supervisor shouted, "stands out! Anyone else beaten, step out as well!"

_Crowded streets are cleared away  
__One by one  
__Hollow heroes separate  
__As they run  
__You're so cold  
__Keep your hand in mine  
__Wise men wonder while  
__Strong men die_

Raven was mad, to be blunt. What was that about? No one told her this was what the class was about. Someone just tried to savage their way into her mind! After about ten rounds of this competition, the supervisor ordered the class to line up again. Raven went to one side Now that she knew what was going on, she could do better to prevent it.

"Right side, defend! Left side, attack! On signal..." she did a three count again, "begin!"

Raven, whose turn it was to attack this time, flung her psyche into her opponent, and she encountered a set of mental defenses. Her best attempts were valiant, but it only applied enough backlash to push her opponent back towards the wall, a sign of strong resistance.

This occurred for two hours, continuing to frustrate Raven, as the class kept attacking each other through psychic power. The rage and frustration grew inside her, until one battle, when instead off beating her opponent, her powers fluctuated and ripped a piece of the wall out of the side, and tore it in half. The class was stunned silent, until the supervisor walked up to Raven, a look of anger in her face.

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
__Show me how defenseless you really are  
__Satisfied and empty inside  
__Well that's all right  
__Let's give this another try_

"Ms. Raven, this is a classroom, I would appreciate it to be kept in one piece! You're lucky you only ripped a screen of bamboo to shreds, but next time it could be something worse! I," she was stopped when Legasnouro put his hand on the supervisor's shoulder, calming her immediately.

"Supervisor, I believe it's been three hours. The class is over for the day, so excuse your students," he said.

"Yes, Master Legasnouro," she said, and ended the day's class. The students left, except Raven, who was breathing heavily where she still sat. The supervisor, feeling quilt, began to approach her, but was stopped again by Legasnouro's hand.

"You've no need to feel bad Consul," he said with a smile, "I'll see to her, so please leave us be."  
The supervisor nodded, bowed, and left the room, closing the door behind the two.

Legasnouro walked over to the girl, still having shortness – of – breath, and sat down in front of her and waited for her to calm herself.

"I should have had someone tell you about this class. That was not fair, but I was sure you could have handled it," he said calmly.  
"My powers are strictly for moving matter. I have never had need to know such abilities," she looked at him, a look of anger still apparent.  
"How did it feel?" he asked her, wanting to know her experience.  
"Like a thousand piercing daggers on my mind all at once! Why such brutal exercises?"  
"I teach it to show mental discipline," he said, "something you strive for, but are still far from attaining."  
"I wouldn't have lost control if you told me what this was about! I am in perfect control of my emotions," she almost shouted, but contained her denial.  
"I don't see that, and I think you don't either. I think you want to know how to both control your emotions, and express them." He scooted right next to her, and put his hands on her chakra gem.

"What are you doing?" she asked, a little afraid.  
"I'm going to attempt a dive, so please refrain from putting up defenses."  
"And what will you do if I do?"  
He smiled, "I'll break through them just the same, but I'd prefer you to be willing."

Raven just sighed, and closed her eyes, submitting to the dive.

_If you find your family  
__Don't you cry  
__In this land of make believe  
__Dead and dry_

As Legasnouro entered the mind space of Raven, he immediately took notice of the various personas of Raven, each with different colored capes and eyes. As he flew down onto a mental platform, the Raven's surrounded him, curious of their new visitor.

"Oh, Oh, we have a guest! Welcome to my brain! Well, our brain to be precise, hah hah hah!" exclaimed the pink 'Happy'.  
"Well, this is certainly exciting!" said the orange 'Curious', "If my memory serves, he seems to be a Tamaranian male."  
"What is he here for? Nothing bad I hope," said a dark blue 'Fear'  
"Of course not! If he is, I'll be the one to kick his sorry ass!" replied the green 'Brave'.

"Well, uh, no ladies, I'm merely an observer," Legasnouro, and he took a good look at each of the personas. "There doesn't seem to be one of you that signifies anger or rage."  
"Oh her," said 'Fear', "that's my cousin, Raven sealed her up not too far from here. I'll take you there if you want, but that's as far as I'm going!"  
"I'd appreciate any help," said Legasnouro. So 'Fear' took the monk towards the scene of the last battle the personas had, where a red Raven was chained up in thick steel chains.

"I see," said Legasnouro, who turned to 'Fear', "thanks for you help."  
"Your welcome. I really need to go, this might get really bad soon," she said, and flew away.

Legasnouro walked up to the imprisoned 'Rage', who seemed to almost accept her fate, as she lay there, not a motion of struggle contrary to the point.

'Rage' scoffed, "So a new sack of meat has entered our realm. What do I owe the displeasure?"  
"Chained and bound," said Legasnouro, ignoring the taunts, "it seems her whole life is based around keeping you suppressed."

_You're so cold  
__but you feel alive  
__Lay your hand on me  
__One last time_

"She keeps all of us suppressed. It's been so long she has forgotten which emotions exactly cause the chaos she creates from time to time. I'm really the only one, but her fear has made her contain all of them."  
"Why so much fear? Surely she can't stay a stone forever?"  
"Tell her that, for that's what she intends to do, until the day she dies. A pity, she will die a bitter and cold shell. And in the end, no matter how hard she binds me; she will never get rid of me. I will be with her eternal soul for all time."  
"How sad," Legasnouro said, "and to think, it's all out of concern for those around her. All for the people she holds dear."

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
__Show me how defenseless you really are  
__Satisfied and empty inside  
__Well that's all right  
__Let's give this another try_

"Such a fate for one who, by her people's prediction, will one day become the deity of her kind. They really thing this shell will one day become "The Legendary White Raven."  
"Yes I know," said Legasnouro, "I read in my book on the history of the planes. One who walks among them will one day break their cycle of suppression, and bring them to a new age of enlightenment."  
"I doubt that it will come to pass, especially since she is exceptionally suppressive of her emotions."  
"I don't know if I can help her," said Legasnouro, "but no one will say I never tried. I can only teach her to let loose, and give up her fear. I will do my best, and who knows; maybe one day, she will release you from your prison."  
"Huh, I doubt it. After eighteen years of being on and off this rack, I truly believe she is lost for all time. I believe I've told you what you seek, so leave me to my destiny in bondage."

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
__Show me how defenseless you really are  
__Satisfied and empty inside  
__Well that's all right  
__Let's give this another try_

Legasnouro escaped Raven's mind, and awoke to find the sorceress in tears. Legasnouro knew she was looking in on him, but the words of her angry persona must have cut her deep. Legasnouro put a hand on her shoulder, "it's alright, and I meant what I said."

_It's all right (x4)_

Raven broke down, and put her head into his shoulder. Legasnouro heard her muffled cries of pain. All the while, the walls and the floors of the room were flying off and being scarred by Raven's power. Legasnouro just sat there, Raven's head in his shoulder, until she quieted down.

_It's all right (x5)_

When she had finally cried herself to sleep, Legasnouro picked her up and put her to bed.

**_"So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin_**

* * *

**"Thank You!" To The Following:**

**CrEsCeNt MoOn19  
**Yeah its a Star/Rob, BB/Terra fic. I think Starfires next on the chopping block. So thank you, and hope you keep enjoying the story.

**DIWaRrIa  
**Thanks, I'll keep you in mind if I get any flames. Luckily, everybody seems to like it. I pray it stays that way. Keep reading and enjoying!

**Aeris-Raven  
**Well, here's Raven for ya, you like? To be honest, I wanted to do Cyborg and Raven first cause I felt I was ignoring them for a while, but they're important characters as well. Thanks for the kind words!

**Marchwardens Blue Eyed S  
**Whoa slow down Ruby! I can't take too much praise. I never really thought of writing professionally. I wanted to practice cause what I want to do is write and create video games. The fan web, and my favorite cartoons, provided the tools and the place I needed to practice. It's still very humbling to know that someone reading my story thinks I could write a book. Thanks so much. Your reviews always make me so happy! :D

KPAAF everyone! See ya next time!


	11. Part 93: Starfire: A Power That Spans Un...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. All citizens of Tamaran mentioned are my property. Please ask before using. Otherwise, I'll show those pictures of you at the party (Hehehe).**

Our little angel of the stars is next. I feel so bad for Starfire in this season. She's going to go through a lot. I mean, **episode #29 **is called **Betroved**. If its anything like the comic, its not gonna be pretty. As a writer, I feel if I use someone else's character, I should respect their wishes on that character's destiny. However, the show is based on the new series of comic book, so the playing field is brand new, and open to possibility. Care to do your own investigation? Try , that's where I did a bit of research. Anyways, I should concentrate on what happens to our little princess in my story. Please continue to enjoy.

By the way, I notice I keep changing what pretext I use to index the chapters. Well, I think I'll do it again, with inspiration from the new **CLAMP** manga, **Tsubasa.**

* * *

**Chaptire 9 – 3: Starfire – A Power That Spans Universes**

Starfire was walking towards the main hall that morning, as Legasnouro called her for an audience. This confused her; the master had given her permission to do what she pleased, had he changed his mind? She came to the main hall, where the attendant immediately bowed and entered to inform Legasnouro. Within moments, the attendant returned and opened the door for the princess to enter. She walked through, to which the door was closed behind her. Legasnouro was simply sitting in the middle, with two trays of breakfast at his feet. At the sight of the girl, Legasnouro smiled warmly.

"Princess Koriandor, please," he motioned for her to sit in front of the other tray, "won't accompany me for breakfast."  
"Oh, yes of course, I'd be delighted," she said with a smile, and sat down to her meal. It was a traditional meal of the monastery, using greens and grasses from the surrounding fields; it was complemented with a small sampling of fish from a nearby lake. After she had begun her feast, Legasnouro decided to initiate conversation.  
"Princess," he began, "might I know what your intentions are this day? Just in case I need to contact you."  
"Well," she replied, "I haven't thought about it much. Is it possible to join whatever class Robin is attending?"  
"Unfortunately Princess, I have taken the boy under my personal wing. I'll be instructing him for the next week or so."  
"Oh," she said, with a look of disappointment, "that is too bad."

"Well," he said, not wanting to upset her. After all, she was his best friend's daughter; "I'll see to it you may join him for a lunch break."  
"Oh! That would be very nice of you. Thank you!" she said, her smile returning.  
"Your welcome, but until then princess, which class would you like to join? It's perfectly up to you."  
"Well, what are my choices?" she asked, she never really attended a monastery. As a member of the Royal Family, she had private tutors and trainers.  
"Several, to be precise: there's Blacksmithing, Weapon Training, Hand – to – Hand, Calligraphy, Meditation, Cooking, Ranged Combat, Military Tactics, and Art."

She took a moment to sink that into her head. "Wait," she said, "did you say cooking and art?"  
"Yes. Art, like Calligraphy, helps concentration and the expansion of the mind."  
"And cooking?"  
"Well," said Legasnouro, his hand scratching the back of his head, "I never was able to make anything edible. I have a more reasonable explanation, but that's the hidden reason why."  
Starfire couldn't help herself, and started to laugh out loud.  
"Oh please Princess," said Legasnouro a little nervous, "I can't be an expert at everything, now can I?"

_What's your problem?  
Can't you see it?  
And you go and blow it  
Like everyone knows you will_

"Well," she began after calming down, "if you'll permit me, I would like to join that class."  
"If you wish, but why would the Royal Family concern themselves with such a task?"  
"Back at my home on Earth, we would switch cooking duties every day," she held her head down, "my friends could never really swallow my cooking. Every time it was my turn, I would my all into making something they would enjoy. At best, they would eat the entire thing. Robin, trying to spare my feelings, would be the only one to complement me."

Legasnouro, after hearing Starfire's entire tale, had finished his meal. "Very well, I see to it you are put in a session today." He picked himself, "I'll inform Robin that he will have a prepared meal from you at lunch."  
"What?!" said Starfire. Did he just say he'd tell Robin that she would prepare lunch for him? "But, but, I don't think I can do something satisfactory by lunchtime!"  
"But Princess," he said, turning to Starfire, "you just said you put your all into it. That's always enough in anything a person does."  
Starfire was about to protest, but unable to say anything in retort.  
"I'd better get to Robin, it's time he learned the basics of the staff," said Legasnouro, and he turned to leave.  
"Master Legasnouro! I'll put my all into it, you'll see!" she yelled at him, just before he closed the door to the hall.

An attendant soon came to take Star to the class. Star was still trying to get over the fact that Legasnouro imposed on her to make lunch for someone. She would really have to let him have it when she saw him again! 'I never knew Father had such manipulative friends,' she thought. 'Then again, I don't know Master Legasnouro very well, so maybe I should reserve my judgment.'

The classroom was a little more complex than the other chambers of the monastery. On each side, all in a military line, were tables, with a small stove, hand – made utensils, spices from the far reaches of the planet, and various cooking pot of usable sizes. In the middle, was a bookshelf, and seats for lectures and demonstrations. Starfire took a seat in the middle, like the rest of the class. The instructor soon came, and began the lesson for the day.

"Class, today is free – style, feel free to use what is available. When your ready, come up and select a book for recipes," she said, and simply left until the class was over. The students came up quietly and swiftly picked up one of the several cookbooks on the shelves. Starfire waited for her turn patiently, and then browsed for one that could have something simple to make. After all, it was a lunch, not something to blow out of proportion. The books seemed to be made by students of the class, and described their own favorite dishes. Then, to her surprise picked up a book. The author name: Korisunjin. She gasped; her father had attended this class? 'The things you never know about the ones closest to you,' she thought. Starfire had made up her mind; she would use one of Father's recipes.

_Don't leave this rock unturned  
__'Cause you could like what you find  
__A sure shot hit  
__With your name attached to it  
_"_Will you keep me in mind?"  
__I won't cast the first stone  
__Or leave the first mark  
__But I will leave a lasting impression  
__You believe what you want  
__And you said what's been said  
__And I do hope you learn a lesson  
__Ohh, do hope you learn a lesson _

Class was over, and by sheer luck, she found one that cooked in about three hours. It was another fish meal; inspired by the good food she had this morning. Starfire cooked a slab of seasoned whitefish with some greens. When she finished packaging the meal in a classroom basket, she left only to find Legasnouro waiting for her.

"Good afternoon Princess," he said politely.  
"Oh, I was meaning to talk to you," she said, having an idea in her head.  
"Oh? What did you need?" he asked.

**SLAP**

Legasnouro held his cheek, now imprinted with Starfire's hand.

After flinching a bit, Legasnouro responded to the Princess' action, "I might have deserved that."  
"Might? Master Legasnouro, I would think would have the decency not to make promises of others."  
"And yet," he said, pointing to the basket in her other hand, "you made him a meal anyways."  
"Uurgh, that's not the point!" she said in frustration, "Why would you say such a thing? I think I deserve an answer."  
"It's just I wanted to see if you would go through with it anyway," he said. "After all, you couldn't join me and Robin for training, so why not the next best thing? I know now you try so hard just to impress him."  
Starfire sighed, "So to you, this was all a test of sorts?"  
"Partly," he said, putting a hand on her head, "also I wanted to try and figure what's going on up here..." he put his hand near her heart, but as not to touch, "and down here."

Starfire blushed; what exactly was he teaching here at the monastery?  
"Come," said Legasnouro, "I've got a tired and hungry pupil who needs some food."

_What's your problem?  
__Can't you see it?  
__And you go and blow it  
__Like everyone knows you will _

Legasnouro took Starfire to the top of the monastery roof, where the entire horizon could be seen. There in the middle, stood Robin, still swinging and jabbing the Royal Staff at the cool air.

"Robin, _sei!_" barked Legasnouro, to which Robin recognized as a signal to stop his practice. He turned to see, like Legasnouro said, Starfire with a basket of sorts.  
"Good, constant fighting for two hours, take a break. I believe this young lady has something prepared for your delight. I'll be back in one hour, then we continue until nightfall," said Legasnouro, and left the two to their meal.

_Don't look too hard for what you want  
__'Cause it could be on the tip of your tongue  
__You're holding back  
__Like there's nothing left to it  
__Could this be a false alarm?  
__I won't cast the first stone  
__Or leave the first mark  
__But I will leave a lasting impression  
__You believe what you want  
__And you said what's been said  
__And I do hope you learn a lesson  
__Ohh, do hope you learn a lesson _

"Star, when he said that, I really didn't think he meant it," said Robin. "Did you really make that basket for me?"  
"Um, Yes," said Starfire. After that bold display in front of Legasnouro, she was now very conserved and shy. "It's not much, but I hope you will except it just the same." With that she held out the basket.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine Star, and thanks. That Legasnouro famous for his training for a reason, he's running even me ragged," he smiled and accepted the basket.  
"It seems he's taken a personal interest in you. It seems he sees something special." Starfire sat on the soft bamboo rooftop, to which Robin joined her. He opened the basket, to find the fish luncheon made by Starfire.  
"Wow," he said, "it almost looks like a dish made on Earth."  
"I found it in a cookbook. Get this, the book was written by my father."  
"Really? Wonder if he ever visited Earth before he died," Robin quickly gulped. He was afraid he spoke of Korisunjin too soon. Sure enough, a look of pain overtook Starfire's face.  
  
"Star, I'm sorry, I should've been more sensitive," he said. Then again, that was never his strength.  
"No," she said, "I will need to talk about it sooner or later. I am actually happy that all the way out here in the monastery, I found a piece of my father I never knew."  
"That's a nice thought," he replied, "It's been so long, I don't have any memorabilia of my family anymore."  
"I'm sure they were fine people, after all," she said, "look at how you turned out. You're a hero of Earth, what could better news for parents to hear than that?"  
"Thanks Star," he said, "well, enough talk, time to eat!"

_What's your problem?  
__Can't you see it?  
__And you go and blow it  
__Like everyone knows you will _

He took a piece of fish, and began to eat it. Robin chewed the fish for a minute, all the while Starfire's eyes on him waiting for a reaction. Robin's eyes, when wide, and began to choke out some words.

"Star, Star," he choked out, "hot, hot, it's way too hot!!"  
"Oh!" she shouted, afraid she hurt him, and frantically looked for water. "I can't seem to locate any water."  
"Star, canteen, over, there," Robin choked out, pointing to a canteen by the staff.

Starfire sped over to the container, and quickly returned it to Robin, who proceeded to guzzle a large amount of water down.

Robin gasped, having quenched the fire in his mouth. He turned to Starfire, who had her head held down in shame.

"Well," said Robin at a loss, "your father sure liked his spice."  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I really thought I made something good this time."  
"It's not that Starfire, just cut it down next time," he said, and quickly finished the fish and slugged the rest of the water.

_Why don't you get it together now?  
__Failure's not flattering  
__When will you show yourself?  
__When will you show yourself?  
__Ohh, do hope you learn a lesson  
__Ohhhh, you'll never learn your lesson _

The next few days consisted of the same routine: Starfire would use a recipe from her father, Robin would eat it during a training break, and every day, the meal was a little bit better. Robin was quite surprised to be honest, and when he told her of her improvement, Starfire's eyes lit up.

Four days later, Starfire exited the room; only Legasnouro was there to tell her some news.

"Princess," he said, "I'm afraid Robin will be away from the monastery. He will return this evening."  
"Oh," she said, disappointed, "I guess I will give this to him then."

That night, Starfire found Robin back on the roof.

"Robin," she said, getting his attention, "I have something for you."  
"Oh hey Star," he replied, "Sorry I was gone today, training outside the monastery. Anyways, what do I have today?"  
"Here you are, I think this is my best yet," she handed him the dish. It was a pasta dish, with steak, oregano, shrimp, and marinara.  
"Wow," he exclaimed, "It looks great."

Robin took the meal and dug in, Starfire once again locked onto him. Robin's eyes lit up, and immediately engulfed the dish. Starfire was utterly shock, one at his enjoyment, two at his terrible manners.

"Wow," he said, "you were right Star, that was your best attempt yet!"  
"Oh," she was so happy, "that's wonderful, thank you so much. I probably couldn't have gotten so good so fast is you hadn't sampled my cooking." Starfire yawned, "well, its getting late. Good night Robin, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Good night Star," said Robin, and she left.

_What's your problem?  
__Can't you see it?  
__And you go and blow it  
__Like everyone knows you will _

As she walked down the hall to her room, she heard the following, "Well, what did he think of it?"

Starfire turned to the voice she immediately recognized as Legasnouro's.

"He liked it, more than I could of imagined," she said.  
"I would of figured, after all, I thought that was your father's best recipe."  
Star quirked an eyebrow, "how would you know of it?"  
"Because Princess, I was your father's guinea pig for his first try at that dish. After I tasted it, he cooked it for your mother."  
"Hmm, maybe your not as manipulative as I thought," she said, "by the way, I'm sorry for slapping you."  
"No need Koriandor," he said, "I crossed my boundaries, which I had no right. Well, you better get some sleep."  
"Yes," she said, and turned around and started to walk. Starfire stopped, turned around and gave the master monk a hug, "thank you," she whispered. With that, she left for her room for the night.

_What's your problem?  
__Can't you see it?  
__And you go and blow it  
__Like everyone knows you will_

* * *

I've been going a little crazy with background music as of late. It's just I find some good music that set the chapter's mood every time I write one. Should I cut it out? Let me know. 

**"Thank You!" To The Following:**

**Black Dawn  
**Wow, I'm so glad you're still reading. Thanks for your support!

**Katera  
**My newest reader, welcome to the circle! I''m glad you are liking the story, keep reading!

**Aeris-Raven  
**Well, I did Starfire next, did you like? Thanks for your continued support!

**Marchwardens Blue Eyed S  
**Hi Ruby! Thanks to you as well. I waa glad I was able to return some of the happiness you show me. I hope you continue to enjoy!

**ssjEasterBunny  
**Welcome back ssj. You asked me a question when you got back, I'm glad you liked my case, feel free to use the letter, I'd actually like to see it posted to show your support. Keep up your own good work.

KPAAF


	12. Part 94: Beast Boy and Terra Salvation ...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I'm out of smart – ass comments. **

Hey all, I'm back after taking a small sabbatical. I took some time to get reacquainted with my friends on FFXI, and I just bought **Star Ocean: 'Till the End of Time**, a high – budget RPG. Seriously, **Square – Enix** put a shipload of money into this thing. I'm 17 hours into it already, and I'm still only scratching the surface of the story. If can have the patience to keep at it though, you're in for an enriching experience.

By the way, I made yet another mistake (apart from all the grammar errors. Man that document uploader really butchers your words). I forgot to credit the source of my song in chapter 9 – 3. The song is **Failure's Not Flattering** by **New Found Glory**. I've got to say, if you like upbeat rock, they're really good. I listen to them a lot. Anyway, now I don't have to worry about being hunted down by the record companies.

Well, its time for the next tale. Don't know who stars? Well, think, I've done three of the Titans, and Robin doesn't come until last. So whom does that leave? I had another hard choice for the individual music. That's the best part, as a song can be interpreted so many ways. Hope you enjoy my decision.

* * *

**Chaptire 9 – 4: Beast Boy and Terra – Salvation Is Here**

**_"Dare You To Move" By Switchfoot_**

Beast Boy's breathing started to become haggard. It had been two days since Terra and he started out for a sign of civilization. The first day consisted of jungle, so food and water were always close. Today however, was a walk through a large plain consisting of only tall grasses and few trees. An absolute desert of green surrounded him, and worse, he couldn't seem to find any sources of water; whatever was supplying the area with water was underground or something to that effect. Terra however, seemed to be doing fine with the little resources, and was a good pace in front of him.

"Tell me again," he asked, his voice stopping his new lover, "why can't we just "rock surf" to wherever we're going? It'd be a lot faster than on foot."

Terra turned around and smirked, as said lover had already asked her that question twice before. "I may not be working for Slade anymore, but you can be sure he's still keeping tabs on me, as I never told him that. If we surfed to our destination, we could give ourselves away. Please Beast Boy, I know how this guy operates."  
"I'm not saying I don't believe you. It's just that I'm really tired of this," he replied.  
"Well, I am more used to the wilderness. We'll have to go out more if we ever get back home. It'll get you in condition in no time," she smiled, almost laughing at the irony.  
"If we do what we did back at the cave," he said, smirking "then maybe I could get to really like camping."  
Terra smiled and scoffed. "Men," she said.

Beast Boy started to hack, and, to Terra's surprise, he took his palm and scratched the back of his head. Terra was shocked, why didn't he just use his fingers?  
  
"Beast Boy," she inquired, "are you ok?"  
"Why would you ask something like that?"  
"You just scratched your head with your palm, like a dog or something."

Beast Boy's once sunny expression now showed a tinge of fear. 'Nah, she couldn't mean that,' he thought.

"Heh heh, that's a good one Terra. You are joking right?"  
"No I'm not," she was growing concerned. "Are you sure your ok?"  
"I think so, maybe just the heat is getting to me. Have any water?"

"Yeah a little, here catch," she threw him a canteen. Beast Boy attempted to grab it, but his thumb wouldn't wrap around it in his hand, and he dropped it. When he saw that canteen drop, Beast Boy's eyes showed utter shock. 'It's getting worse,' he thought, 'the virus. What am I going to do all the way out here?! Calm down, you don't want to scare her. Try to change the subject.'

"Terra, have you thought about what I said? About the Titans?" he asked. He had kept to himself, not wanting to pressure her.  
"I don't know yet Beast Boy," she said, turning her eyes on the path ahead. "I know you forgive me, but the others might not be willing. And Star..." she said, hesitating. She knew it wasn't her fault, but it didn't excuse what she did.  
"What about Starfire?" questioned Beast Boy.  
Terra shook her head, "never mind, we should really be focusing on finding someplace with civilization."

The two continued their journey through the savannah, talking about the sights, with Beast Boy cracking the occasional joke, much to Terra's delight. It was about another four hours, about midday, when they came to a steep decline of their path. Terra, being the front man, peered down, and saw a rather large structure, surrounded by a large lush forest of trees. The building was large, about 20 stories high, and was surrounded by about 3 to 4 acres of desolate ground. Thick, stonewalls with metal gates surrounded the perimeter.

"Beast Boy," said Terra, "look at this, I think we found something."  
Beast Boy approached Terra and peered over the decline, "wow, looks like something out of Japan or someplace."  
"Well, it certainly can't be any worse than out here. Let's get down there." With that they started to find their way down to the structure.

Beast Boy was walking, when he started to rub his head. Terra noticed; that was it; something was not right.  
"Beast Boy, what's wrong? Please you're scaring me to death."  
Beast Boy smiled at her, trying to calm her. "I'm fine," he said, "I'm just a little dazed, that's all."  
"We better move it, you need a place to lie down," she said, taking his hand.

When they managed to find their way down. They found themselves at that same metal gate they saw. Two guards were posted at the front, wary of approaches. They noticed the oncoming pair and met them halfway.

"You? You appear to be a Terran. This is the Andorkori Monastery, please state your business," asked one of the guards.

Terra decided to explain the situation. "My name is Terra, and my friend here is Beast Boy. We were out in the wilderness looking for a sign of civilization. That's is when we came across this place."

"Beast Boy you say?" said the guard, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Sir," said the other guard, "wasn't that one of the people mentioned in the council's report? The one the Princess says her friends lost contact with?"  
"Hmm, I believe your right. So now we know where he's been," he turned back to Terra.  
"You will come with us to see Master Legasnouro. He'll want to know we found the Princess' friend."

Terra nodded and led Beast Boy with her to the inner sanctum. Beast Boy was still not up to speed. His vision was starting to have discrepancies, like changes of color and black spots. His head felt burning hot, and he thought his brain was being set on fire. Without warning, the changeling fell to his knee, and then the floor; his hand still grasping to Terra.

"Beast Boy!" she screamed, and picked him up off of the floor. She put his head in her lap, and felt his forehead. Her screams caught the attention of the escorting guards.  
"He's burning up! Please help!" she screamed.  
"Please calm down, we'll have to take him to the clinic," he said, putting out his arms. "Please, let me take him," the guard asked.  
"No," she said, picking Beast Boy up and holding him in her arms, "I can take him, just show me the way."

The guards led the frantic Terra to the Northwestern corner of the monastery. They opened the doors, and she let herself into the facility.

"My friend needs help!" she shouted.

Within a moment, a monk came out to attend to her. The monk saw Beast Boy and nodded to Terra.

"Come with me," she said, "we'll put him inside a examination chamber." Terra was led to a large, metallic room, much like a chamber of her former master. In the middle of the room, were lines of large tubes filled with liquid. The monk stripped Beast Boy down to his underwear, and inserted him into an empty tube. Beast Boy was fitted with a mask and several sensors. When he was fully prepared, the monk closed the door, instantly filling the chamber containing Beast Boy with liquid.

The monk stepped up to Terra and spoke. "We will let you know when we know what's wrong. It won't take long. In the meantime, please stay within the facility." The monk bowed and left Terra to her own devices. Terra walked around the facility. It was very high tech, surprising considering the outside appearance. Various beds with their personal machines were lined in a row much like a hospital. To the north of the chambers, was a door, which led to a garden for patients to relax and sit for a spell.

"I wouldn't expect such a simple looking place to be so high tech," she said to herself.

"Well, though I might keep technology out of all my classes," said a voice. Terra turned around to see a man with gray eyes and dulling aqua hair. "When a student is sick, I owe it to them to give them a quick and full recovery," said the man, finishing his thought.

"Who are you?" the young woman asked.

"I am Master Legasnouro of the Andorkori Monastery. I know of your friend from a report, but may I ask who you are?"  
"My name is Terra," she said.  
"I see," said Legasnouro, "what brings you here to my little part of Tamaran?"

"I found Beast Boy in the middle of the jungle. He was injured, so I treated him. After he was well, we were trying to find a way to contact his friends. We found the monastery, and when we got here he, he," she started to tear, "he just collapsed! I wanted to know if something was wrong, but he wouldn't say anything! I thought he loved me! Why didn't he say anything?" she started to cry.

_Welcome to the planet  
__Welcome to existence  
__Everyone's here  
__Everyone's here  
__Everybody's watching you now  
__Everybody waits for you now  
__What happens next?  
__What happens next?_

Legasnouro stood there, watching the girl as she sobbed. It didn't take a master monk to realize something was happening between her and this "Beast Boy." Legasnouro just walked past her, towards the examination room.

"I came here to see the young man after my guards told me what happened," he spoke.  
"All of us have something, sometimes many things, we can never really reveal. Sometimes we can't because of personal gain, sometimes because of pity, but most of the time because of fear. Child, you seem to cry because you don't think he cares about you. He didn't tell you anything because he felt it would ruin what he's worked so hard to get," he walked over to Terra and held her chin up, so her eyes looked into his. "It's obvious why you cry, those tears, those are tears of innocence, of a longing to understand and accept."

The monk's lecture was interrupted when the monk came out of the examination room.

"Oh, Master Legasnouro, I didn't expect you to come."  
"My guards told me the situation," he said, turning to his subordinate, "have you done a diagnosis?"  
"Yes, I was coming to get the young lady. Please," she said, motioning the both inside, "come inside."

After the two came up to the tube, the monk began her analysis.

"Well," she began, "he collapsed because of an invading virus attacking the brain. It seems to be attacking frontal lobe tissue."  
"I see," said Legasnouro, "can you identify it?"  
"Yes, and I was quite surprised. It's a virus native to Tamaran. In most organisms of the planet, it's benign. This is the first set of data we have of its effects on a foreign body."  
"How did a Tamaranian virus make its way to Earth?"  
"I don't know. The virus is transferred by air, and once finding a host, remains dormant. It might be someone brought something or someone to Earth, and it contracted from there."  
"What if we let the virus continue to replicate and attack?" asked Terra.

"Well, it's a retrovirus, both in selection and motive. When it finds a suitable host, the virus infect over a course of several years. In Beast Boy here, it's at a stage where it has replicated enough to attack brain tissue. It will continue until it has consumed almost 60% of the frontal lobe."  
"Is there a way to reverse the effect?" asked Legasnouro; this wasn't his specialty either.  
"We have a vaccine that will regulate the virus to tolerant levels. Luckily, the frontal lobe is merely battered, any affects shouldn't be permanent."

"A vaccine? But you said the virus is benign," said Terra.  
"That's how medicine works dear," said the monk, "what we learn from now can be used tomorrow. Just because its benign doesn't mean we don't deal with it, as we can learn much from it." (A/N: I only know stuff like this cause my dad's a scientist and Mom's a nurse, so it rubs off).  
  
"Thank goodness, he'll be ok," Terra, sighed in relief. "When will you apply the vaccine?"  
"I can right now, and with a days rest, he should be fine. Thank the goddess you brought him here before his condition worsened," the monk said.  
"Well, if all is well," said Legasnouro, "I'd better get back to my student. Ten minutes is enough of a breather." With that Legasnouro left the two ladies to the boy's care.

"Is it alright if I stay here with Beast Boy?" asked Terra.  
"Yes of course, I'll leave him to you. I can go get some blankets so you can stay here." The monk bowed and left to fetch the blankets. She soon returned with them.  
"Would you like to explore the monastery? I'm sure your other friends would like to see you," said the monk. Terra held her head down.

"No, they're not my friends. At least, I don't know if they are. I was going to see them with Beast Boy, so I'll just wait here until he recovers."  
"Very well. Since he is my only patient right now, would you like me to lock you in the chamber with him? Just in cast one of his friends comes in without warning."

Terra thought about that. She didn't want to confront them until Beast Boy was better. Besides, it's not like they'd be stuck in there forever.

"Yes, I'd appreciate that," she said. Upon her response, the monk bowed, and left the room, locking the door behind her. Hours passed, and soon nightfall came. Terra yawned; she guessed she better get some sleep.

_I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__Like today never happened  
__Today never happened before_

Terra was sleeping quietly, when she heard a small thud. She opened her eyes for a moment, only to hear silence. Shrugging it off, she closed her eyes again. Then she heard a clanking noise at about her level. Terra opened her eyes, looked up, and saw a figure over her, a sapara in hand. Terra, thinking fast, rolled out of the small sword's way just as it came down. She did a handspring into a defense position, "who the hell are you?"

"Why Terra, did you forget so suddenly? Slade sent me to find you, and kill you if necessary." The figure removed its hood, "and I believe treason makes it absolutely necessary."

Terra recognized the assassin, "Slade's head general, Jorrokor (Snake's Acid)."  
"Well, so you do remember. Little girl, did you really think you could fool Slade?"

While both combatants were focused on each other, Beast Boy behind them had opened his eyes. 'Where am I? That's right, we came to that temple thingy and I collapsed. Terra? What's she doing? Who is that creep? Jorrokor? He works for Slade? Something tells me to stop wondering and just observe. I'll jump in if something bad happens,' he thought.

"Yes I did thing I could outwit him," said Terra. "I thought I could outwit him and get my former life back."  
"Foolish girl. Why did you think he had you kill the queen and prince? It was his trump to keep you away from them forever," Jorrokor smirked.  
"Bastard! You know why I did it! It was the diedu he gave me! He poisoned my mind and used the poison's effect to make me do it!"  
"So what if he did brainwash you? It was still your blade that struck them down. Their blood is on your hands, not Slade's! He knew that, and that's why your old friends will never forgive you!"

_Welcome to the fallout  
__Welcome to resistance  
__The tension is here  
__The tension is here  
__Between who you are and who you could be  
__Between how it is and how it should be  
_  
Beast Boy was in shock, 'Terra murdered Starfire's mom and brother? Slade, you've gone to a new low. Terra, you could've of told me, so why didn't you? I promised you I would be there,' he thought.

_I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__Like today never happened  
__Today never happened_

"I'm not looking for forgiveness anymore," said Terra, "I'm looking for Slade to get justice. The Titans did it once, and they'll do it again, Godstar and all!"  
"Justice? Hah! You could never be one for the side of Justice ever again! Terra, give it up, you're in a no win situation. Let me kill you, and I'll end this endless torture."  
"I'm not giving up, I've gained so much," she held her hand to her heart, "and it's something I will never give up, no matter what the cost."

"The final cries of the desperate," said Jorrokor, "I'll put an end to your sniveling!" He charged for Terra. He lunged for an attack, which Terra prepared to block, but Jorrokor faked her out and preformed a leg sweep. Terra fell to the ground, Jorrokor's foot on her chest.

"With this you will feel no more!" he said, and began to drive the sword toward's Terra's throat. Terra, just closed her eyes, and then she heard a loud crash. She opened them, and saw in front of her Beast Boy, holding Jorrokor back, his arms transformed into a gorilla's arms.

_Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
__Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
__Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
__Where you gonna go?  
__Where you gonna go?  
__Salvation is here_

"You want her," he growled, "you'll kill me first!" He punched Jorrokor with his devastating power. Jorrokor hit the wall, and a large crack came from his neck area. Jorrokor's last word were nothing but large gargling noises, as his body fell limp against the wall, head tipped over.

Beast Boy looked at his arms, and reverted them into normal hands. 'Never was able to do that before, maybe my power's have improved somehow.' He was cut off when Terra hugged him from behind, to which he accepted.

"Beast Boy, you're awake, and you saved me, thank you," she said.  
"Terra," he said, taking in a breath and turning around, "why didn't you tell me you were forced into killing Starfire's mother and brother?"

Terra was taken back, but then came back strong. "Well, why didn't you tell me you were sick when I asked if you were ok?" she retorted.

Beast Boy was about to speak back, but held in his word. She was right, why should she be the only one totally honest in this new relationship of theirs.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't want to worry you. I got word of the virus from my doctor before this entire war. I wanted it to be secret, but I guess if I did, I probably wouldn't even be able to explain myself eventually. I guess we both have a lot of talking to do."

"Why talk Beast Boy," said Terra, "now that you know what happened. I might have been controlled, but it still doesn't take that halberd out of my hands when I killed Star's mother and brother. That's why I didn't say I'd rejoin right away when you asked me. Even if everyone besides Star forgives me, could Star? I'm soiled in blood Beast Boy."

Terra began to cry for the second time that day, her fragility surprising even herself. Beast Boy, came up to her, and kissed her.

"Terra, I'm not the one to ask that question to, it's Starfire. Yes, you killed those people, but I don't blame you, especially since Slade poisoned your mind. I promise, when we meet the gang, I'll be there for you. Until then, please Terra; don't kill yourself inside over this war. You're far too beautiful and kind to die inside so miserable."

Terra cried, and kissed Beast Boy back, letting him know her appreciation. When their talk was over, the two went over the blankets, and slept in each other's arms until daybreak.

_I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to lift yourself  
__Lift yourself up off the floor  
__I dare you to move  
__I dare you to move  
__Like today never happened  
__Today never happened  
__Today never happened  
__Today never happened before_

* * *

**Diedu - A special poison created through mystisim. It posions the victim's mind, resulting in amnesia to mind contol, depending on the user's desire.  
  
Sapara - A short sword similar to a small scimitar. The blade is thin and lightly curved.  
  
**Wow, I went a little overboard with this chapter. It's the biggest one yet. 

**"Thank You!" To The Following:**

**Penguin  
**My newest reader! I'm glad you think my story's one of the best. Your words are kind!

**Black Dawn  
**Thanks! I was just lucky really that the ideas came to me quickly. Keep enjoying!

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S  
**Thanks Ruby! To let ya know, Robin's big night is probably only a couple chapters away. I plan to do it after the indivual chapters, just before the climax. Thanks for your continued support!  
  
**ssjEasterBunny  
**I took your advice, and it seemed to make sense. When focusing on an indivdual, music can show what you think of them personally. What do you think of this latest pick? Keep Reading!

**Aeris-Raven  
**I wanted to do you last because you didn't seem to understand what I did last chapter, and since I can't contact you directly. Legasnouro wanted to try to be a figure for Starfire, and she was hessitant as to why. Starfire wasn't sure if she even wanted it. Starfire may be the sweetest character, but I feel that she keeps a very small but personal space to herself. She felt Legasnouro was prying in, to which she did not want.  
  
KPAAF Everyone!


	13. Part 95: RobinHow Long Must She Pay?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. All Tamaranians mentioned are mine. No sudden movements, and no one gets hurt. **

We finally come to the end of Chaptire 9. I must say I've gotten a lot of positive response about each chapter. Thank you all for your comments everyone! I'm glad people think I've kept true to the characters. After this, I'm looking at about at least three more chapters. The end will get really big; at least I'm thinking as much, I've got a lot to cover.

Enjoy all!

"_**In My Place" by Coldplay**_

* * *

**Chaptire 9 – 5: Robin - How Long Must She Pay?**

The morning sunlight greeted the Andorkori Monastery for another productive day. With the Godstar functional, it was imperative to get to work to destroy it. Robin, the sunlight touching his face, awoke immediately. He knew that if he was being trained to use the staff, it wasn't going to be easy. Sure enough, that moment, Legasnouro had entered Robin's room, already dressed in his garb.

"You have a half – hour, then you meet me atop the monastery," he ordered, and with that he left the room.

'Not going to be easy,' he thought, 'not a bit.'

Robin spent his half hour getting dressed and some food for the morning. He didn't bother to shower, being that he was going to be breaking a sweat all day. After his preparation, Robin led himself to the rooftop of the monastery, Royal Staff in hand. Legasnouro was there, in a sitting position, waiting for his pupil.

"Robin," he began, "today I'll teach you the basics. By today, if you can't form a weapon, you will fail. Do you understand?"  
Robin was used to the harsh statements of training. "Yes, I'm ready," he simply stated.  
"Good, you will begin with basic form. Practice for two hours, while I have matters to attend to. When two hours have past, you will have built enough ki to begin the next phase." With that Legasnouro picked himself up and left Robin to train. "Oh one more thing," he said, "Princess Koriandor said she would make you a meal for lunch."  
"What?" said Robin. "You're joking right? Why would Starfire go to all that trouble?"  
"I'm not," replied Legasnouro, "and I believe you should ask the princess those questions." Legasnouro then descended the rooftop stairs

When he left, Robin was aggravated to say the least. Why did he just leave? Wasn't he going to teach him personally? Robin just decided to shake it off; after all, he didn't need training in basic form. Robin took the Royal Staff in his hands, and began to twirl around, in a fanciful fashion. The basic form consisted of basic attacks, stances and jabs. To the casual observer, one could almost say Robin was dancing with the staff. He continued for two hours, each successful round of the form quickening in pace. To Robin, he just let his mind wander, and let his body and memory do the work for him.

_In my place, in my place  
__were lines that I couldn't change  
__I was lost,  
__Oh yeah _

After two hours of work, Robin heard words shouted out to him. "Robin, _sei_!" said the voice. Robin recognized the words as a signal to stop. He slowly came out of his practice, and turned to see Legasnouro and Starfire with a basket of sort.

"Good, constant fighting for two hours, take a break. I believe this young lady has something prepared for your delight. I'll be back in one hour, then we continue until nightfall," said Legasnouro, and left the two to their meal.

_I was lost, I was lost  
__Crossed lines I shouldn't have crossed  
__I was lost,  
__Oh yeah_

"Star, when he said that, I really didn't think he meant it," said Robin. "Did you really make that basket for me?"  
"Um, Yes," said Starfire. "It's not much, but I hope you will except it just the same." With that she held out the basket.  
"I'm sure it'll be fine Star, and thanks. That Legasnouro famous for his training for a reason, he's running even me ragged," he smiled and accepted the basket.  
"It seems he's taken a personal interest in you. It seems he sees something special." Starfire sat on the soft bamboo rooftop, to which Robin joined her. He opened the basket, to find the fish luncheon made by Starfire.  
"Wow," he said, "it almost looks like a dish made on Earth."  
"I found it in a cookbook. Get this, the book was written by my father."  
"Really? Wonder if he ever visited Earth before he died," Robin quickly gulped. He was afraid he spoke of Korisunjin too soon. Sure enough, a look of pain overtook Starfire's face.

"Star, I'm sorry, I should've been more sensitive," he said. Then again, that was never his strength.  
"No," she said, "I will need to talk about it sooner or later. I am actually happy that all the way out here in the monastery, I found a piece of my father I never knew."  
"That's a nice thought," he replied, "It's been so long, I don't have any memorabilia of my family anymore."  
"I'm sure they were fine people, after all," she said, "look at how you turned out. You're a hero of Earth, what could better news for parents to hear than that?"  
"Thanks Star," he said, "well, enough talk, time to eat!"

He took a piece of fish, and began to eat it. Robin chewed the fish for a minute, all the while Starfire's eyes on him waiting for a reaction. Robin's eyes, when wide, and began to choke out some words.

"Star, Star," he choked out, "hot, hot, it's way too hot!!"  
"Oh!" she shouted, afraid she hurt him, and frantically looked for water. "I can't seem to locate any water."  
"Star, canteen, over, there," Robin choked out, pointing to a canteen by the staff.  
Starfire sped over to the container, and quickly returned it to Robin, who proceeded to guzzle a large amount of water down.  
Robin gasped, having quenched the fire in his mouth. He turned to Starfire, who had her head held down in shame.  
  
"Well," said Robin at a loss, "your father sure liked his spice."  
"I'm sorry," she said, "I really thought I made something good this time."  
"It's not that Starfire, just cut it down next time," he said, and quickly finished the fish and slugged the rest of the water.

_Yeah,  
__How long must she wait for it?  
__Yeah,  
__How long must she pay for it?  
__Yeah,  
__How long must she wait for it?  
__Oh for it_

"Robin," came a voice, which the pair recognized as Legasnouro, "it's time to finish today's lessons."  
"Sorry Starfire, I have to get back to work," said Robin, a smile on his face.  
"I understand Robin," replied Starfire. "Uh,' she said.  
"Yes Star?" inquired Robin.  
"Would it be ok to make you something tomorrow?" she asked.  
"Sure," he said with a smile, "I'd be glad to have something tomorrow."  
Starfire smiled back widely, "well then, please excuse me. Good luck with your training."

With that, Starfire passed Legasnouro and left the roof. Legasnouro walked up to Robin, holding a large thick staff.

"It's time to show you to form energy," he said to Robin.  
"How do I do that?" he asked, for he really didn't know how Legasnouro did it last time.  
"Jendiandor (Soul Fire) is based on two things: the strength of ki the wielder uses, and the emotion of the wielder when he unleashes it."  
Legasnouro took a defensive stance with his staff. "To pass the lesson Robin, use that ki you've built up and form a weapon. You must destroy my staff to pass. Beating me won't is not acceptable, nor disarming me. I will only guard for the fight, so give me all you got."

Robin took the Royal Staff and got into an attack stance. "So all I've got to do is focus the energy I've built up into the staff?"  
"That's only part one Robin. The staff will take the energy you give it, but it's the emotion of a person that dictates what form the energy will take. All you need to do is find an emotion that will form the weapon into something to destroy my staff."  
"That's crazy! You expect me to play "Guess the Emotion" with this thing?" said Robin. "I'm taught that emotions can only get in the way of a warrior."  
"That may be the case sometimes," said Legasnouro, "but that is how the Royal Staff unleashes its power. So to answer your question: yes, find the emotion while fighting me. But remember, I won't be fighting back. This won't always be the case."

Robin quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
"Really Robin, do you need to ask?" said Legasnouro. "This key to unleashing the power of the Royal Staff is what made the king a superb fighter. Using emotion while keeping it in check is the mark of someone who can use it. I will teach you this. For now though, concentrate on just creating a weapon using the Jendiandor."

_I was scared, I was scared  
__Tired and under prepared  
__But I'll wait for it _

With that, the battle began. Robin circled Legasnouro, probing for any weaknesses. 'Focus an emotion into the staff. Which one? Well, come up with a random one, think about something and what it makes you feel,' he thought. Having thought too much, Robin almost forgot he should start an attack. He charged forward and unleashed a light flurry of jabs and strikes with the staff. Legasnouro, focusing on defense, was not at hardship to block and deflect Robin's every strike. Keeping a sense in the battle, Robin began to search his mind for things to think of to cause emotion. The first thing that came up: Cyborg and Beast Boy. The staff, reading the thoughts of Robin, began to glow, and a small bump of red light erupted from the staff. Legasnouro, caught off guard for a moment, backed off from Robin as the bump formed into a sphere, and launched from the staff's tip towards him. Legasnouro took his staff in front of him, and deflected the small energy ball to his right, where upon contact with the floor behind him, exploded.

"I see," said Legasnouro to himself, "happiness, competitiveness, and pride. These emotions associated with friendship. It's a start."

Robin, now aware of what he did, decided to keep up the new assault. Focusing on the thought of his friends, he launched ball after ball of energy at Legasnouro, who continued to shield himself with his staff. The relentless barrage however, failed to even crack the thick staff.

"Robin!" shouted Legasnouro, "you've figured out how to use the Jendiandor, but until you break my weapon, you are failing this lesson!"

'Shit, he's right,' Robin thought. 'Going to have to come up with a new trick.' He searched his mind for another thought, and found another 'Raven.'

The staff glowed again, and this time instead of an attack, the staff morphed, as it transformed into three even lengths of stick chained together. 'A three-stick staff, the staff became a new weapon,' said Robin.

"Trust," said Legasnouro, "when you show the staff trust, it shows you an entire new side of itself."

Robin decided to use the new weapon, and charged Legasnouro again. Robin, knowing his weapons advantage, used both sides of the staff to attack Legasnouro from two sides. Legasnouro was now feeling a little pressure, as he saw Robin handle the three-stick effectively, giving both of his sides equal use. Legasnouro thought also knew the three-sticks disadvantage, and quickly advanced into Robin's space, forcing him to defense, as the lengths on either side were pretty useless. Robin, seeing as he was bested, stepped back. 'Time for another round' Robin thought. He turned to the last thought relating to his friends, 'Starfire.'

Legasnouro stood there patiently. 'This boy is putting up a good fight, but it is almost nightfall, and he has yet to break my staff.' He then saw as the Royal Staff started to glow violently, as if almost to burst. The red light sprung forth, and formed into a thin, long, red blade. Legasnouro smirked, 'well,' he thought, 'now we have something to work with. I'd better keep the staff out of the way and just watch his movements. In anything in this world, the two powers that define the differences between all living things are anger, and love. Question is now, which one will you use Robin?'

_If you go, if you go  
__Leave me down here on my own  
__then I'll wait for you (yeah)_

Robin sprung forward, and unleashed the last of his energy in a brutal assault. Legasnouro just dodged to his ability, making sure Robin did not have a clear shot at the staff. The two preformed their dance of war all over the rooftop flooring. After a good half – hour of keeping up the constant movement, even Legasnouro was feeling a bit winded. Robin was breathing heavily, this lesson was taking a toll on both his body and mind. In a last attempt, Robin jumped in the air, making an air dive at Legasnouro. Legasnouro just stood there, waiting for the attack. 'All this strain must have made him forget. He can't win unless he destroys my staff. Robin dived down, the energy tip downward, and straight towards Legasnouro's head. Robin smirked, and then righted himself so he landed on his feet, to which he immediately took one last swipe at Legasnouro's staff, completely unguarded. Legasnouro looked downward in shock, he had been tricked! Robin was faking him out so he would drop his guard. With the last swipe of the staff; Robin landed a hit on the master's staff, to which the energy burned straight through it; like a hot knife through butter.

The duel had gone to Robin, to which both combatants stood up and bowed to each other.

"Well done," said Legasnouro, "you have passed quite brilliantly. Do you now see why it takes a great warrior to use the Royal Staff?"  
"Yes," said Robin, "I've never been so exhausted in my life, but I'm still ready for more training."  
"Not tonight, you must get some rest. You've earned it," said Legasnouro, and left the roof of the monastery, leaving Robin with a toothy grin on his face.

The next few days consisted of the same routine. Now that Robin could call forth the Jendiandor, Legasnouro and he would consistently practice honing it. Starfire would come every day at lunch, waiting to try her own practice on Robin's mouth. Robin would tell Star of her improvement, much to her delight.

_Yeah,  
__How long must she wait for it?  
__Yeah,  
__How long must she pay for it?  
__Yeah,  
__How long must she wait for it?  
__Oh for it._

On the fourth day, Robin came up to the rooftop, and Legasnouro was there waiting as usual. However, upon Robin's entrance, Legasnouro immediately stood up and came up to Robin. Legasnouro looked Robin in the eyes, and smiled brightly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin," said Legasnouro, "your Jendiandor has improved greatly. Today's training will not be here today."  
"What?" said Robin, "Then where is today's training going to be?"  
"Over there," said Legasnouro, and he pointed to the west of the monastery. Robin went to the edge, and peered into the distance. To the west of the monastery, a sizable ruin could be seen.  
"What's that?" asked Robin.  
"It was originally an arena, used for monastery demonstrations and tournaments. Today, it is a monument to the kings of Tamaran. Robin, today you will journey there and meet King Korisunjin in battle."  
"What? Fight Starfire's father? How am I going to do that?" Robin by now was very confused. Where was this going?  
"Since the times of the staff's creation, the wielders of it grow strong in spiritual energy," said Legasnouro. "When the wielder of the Royal Staff passes away, it is a tradition that their Jendiandor journeys to those ruins to wait for the next wielder. When the new master of the staff can defeat the tremendous energy of the former master, it shows they are ready to learn the Tamaran Korivelius (Star Crusher)."

"But," started Robin, "why do I need to? Can't I just learn it now without a giant fight?"  
"Only one person is allowed to learn the Tamaran Korivelius," said Legasnouro, "besides, if you can't beat the kings energy, it shows you are not ready. Since the staff's creation 200 years ago, this has been the tradition for the Tamaran Royal Line."  
Robin just shook his head, "I can't."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I just can't fight someone on a whim. Besides, this is the king, Starfire's father. And you just said this is what the Royal Family does. Why am I involved? I'm not royalty."

Legasnouro just shook his head, "I know this has been forced on you, but it is the will of the council. Besides, there's one more thing you should know: until the king's Jendiandor has been defeated, his soul can never truly rest," he turned away from Robin, "I don't know about the king, but if your soul were stuck on Earth until someone set you free, would you care who it was?"

"No," said Robin, "I wouldn't."  
Legasnouro started to leave. "I'll make sure you are given some provisions. It's a three-hour journey to the ruin. I will keep the gates open for your return." And with that he left.

_Singing  
__Please, please, please  
__come back and sing to me  
__to me, me_

After Robin had been given some rations, he left with the Royal Staff towards the ruins.

When he came to the head of the ancient arena, he found himself in unexpected thought.

'Ok, so all I do is come here and meet the kings ghost, and fight him. Doesn't seem too hard. But, am I ready for something like this? Another thing is, I don't really want to do it. I never met any of Star's family, and a part me wants to know more about her.' Robin kept thinking to himself until he came to a large obelisk made of thick limestone. The largest emerald Robin had ever seen was inscribed into the stone. Then, the Royal Staff started to glow, and with the emerald in resonance. A green energy emitted from the emerald, and came to Robin's level, where it began to take shape. It was there that Robin saw for the first time King Korisunjin in humanoid form.

_Come on and sing it out,  
__Now, Now  
__Come on and sing it out,  
__To me, me  
__come back and sing_

"You are the new master of the staff?" spoke the aberration.  
"Yes," Robin said simply, "my name is Robin."  
"A Terran? What is the goddess thinking?" the ghost of Korisunjin rubbed its temples.  
"I'm here to send you to the other side," spoke Robin, he knew the King knew what he meant.  
"I would figure as much. Now that I'm dead that brat Morugenji can awaken the Godstar without a hitch. Why is my daughter not performing the ritual?" he asked in frustration.  
"The council ordered me to go to the Andorkori Monastery. Master Legasnouro has taught me to use the staff, under the orders of the council."

"I knew Legasnouro for a very long time. Why would he just submit to an order I know he would object to?"  
"Well," said Robin, scratching the back of his head, "it seems both the council and Master Legasnouro went through with it with the consideration of your daughter."  
"Koriandor's consideration?" said the shocked aberration. "What would drive her to that decision?"  
"I'm not sure exactly myself," said Robin. "Legasnouro said that Starfire seemed to really care about me. That was the reason I agreed to the training at all."  
"I see," said Korisunjin, "and what about you Terran? What do you feel for her?"

Robin was taken back getting the third degree from a dead guy. "I, I, Starfire is a great friend. I truly care about her."  
"Just 'care'?"  
Robin turned his back; "I can't believe I'm getting this from a ghost. Why does everyone want me to say it? Those words, those three words are dangerous."  
Korisunjin was intrigued at his reaction, "how so Terran?"  
"My father figure has said those words many times during his life," stated Robin. "Every time he repeated them to another, a part of him died, became more distant. I decided not to make the same mistake."  
"You're monogamous then eh?"  
"And what's wrong with that?" said Robin, turning to face Korisunjin again. "I decided that if I'm going to say those words to somebody, I'd make absolutely certain that they were the only one."

Korisunjin smiled, "well, I hope you find that someone someday." The ghost floated back, "now is the time. You will get only one attack. Pick wisely! If you are correct, you will overpower me and show your strength."

Robin took the staff, and watched the ghost of Korisunjin stand there, waiting for him to make a move. 'One attack eh?' thought Robin. 'Legasnouro must have taught it to me somewhere along the way.' He thought long and hard, and then came to his decision. Robin channeled his emotion, and emitted a red blade from the staff. With the blade formed, Robin charged Korisunjin, only to pass right through him, and lunge upwards towards the emerald. The two energies clashed in a flash of brilliant white light. The emerald, struggled valiantly, only to slowly crack, until Robin's Jendiandor shattered the jewel.

Korisunjin clapped his ghostly hands, "well done, and quite original. I was surprised you built your ki up so fast."  
"I was charging it while we had our discussion," said Robin with a smirk.  
"Good, I was doubtful because of your race, but you have shown great Jendiandor." Korisunjin started to fade away, as his spirit was faded into the heavens.  
"Robin was it?" asked Korisunjin.  
"Yes sir?" said Robin.  
"My daughter, I know you're only friends, but please keep her alive. Tamaran will need her in the future."  
Robin was taken back with surprise, but then bowed and spoke, "I swear, she'll be safe, and I'll defeat Slade for good."  
"Thank you," said Korisunjin, "one last thing: the staff. Read the inscription, and take head in its words." The remnants of Korisunjin then faded into the next realm.

Robin held the staff in both hands and rotated it until he found the inscription. It read the following: "Let it be known: the holder of this staff, holds the hope of Tamaran in his grasp. My people will know peace; I vow this into this staff. King Harosunjin (Hope Forger), 26th King of Tamaran."

Robin seared the words into his head; and having done what he sought, started back towards the monastery.

_In my place, in my place  
__were lines that I couldn't change  
__I was lost, oh yeah  
__Oh yeah......._

* * *

**"Thank You!" To The Following:**

**Lady Paine  
**One of my new readers, welcome! I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

**lilac-lily 510  
**Your words are very kind, thank you so much! Please keep enjoying the story.

**Penguin  
**Well, I did it, what did you think? Thanks for all your support.

**DIWaRrIa  
**I posted a review for your story. It's the least I can do eh? I thank you for your kind words.

**Archer of the Titan  
**I just got lucky with my material. My dad is a scientist, so you can learn a lot. I'm not an authority, but I know enough. Thanks for the revew!

**Aeris-Raven  
**I didn't give it much thought now that you mention Beast Boy's new control of his powers. I know I wanted him to go through some changes, but I haven't worked out all the possible consequences. I'm glad you still like the story.

**Marchwardens Blue Eyed S  
**Hi Ruby, and thank you again for the dedicated chapter in your story. It makes me feel so good :D! Chaptire 10 will finally move forward, with Terra's confrontation with the Titans, and Robin's relationship with Star. I'm thinking I should return the favor. Thank you again!

KPAAF Everyone! I'll see ya next time!


	14. Part 10: Living Your End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I just was born 40 years too late. **

Well, we're finally over the hurdle. Chaptire 10 is upon us. I shouldn't have to say so; but just so you all know, the time stream is now back to normal. At first, I thought of doing a giant chapter, but then I came to a crossroad with music. I decided just to break the next chapter in two; besides, they're going to be plenty big on their own. I'm up to about 3000 words a chapter now; I never thought I could write so much at once. I have all of you to thank though, because now I'm inspired to get a little bit more done in each session. Well, let's get started...

* * *

**Chaptire 10: Living Your End**

**_"Letting the Cables Sleep" by Bush_**

It had been a week since Slade, now known as Morugenji (Demon Gear) unleashed his father's masterpiece upon the world. The Godstar loomed over the inhabitants of Tamaran, like an angel of death waiting to pass judgment. From inside, within a control center, Slade looked over his prey, soaking in the fear and desperation he could feel emanating from the surface.

"A planet," he spoke to himself, "it's only with destruction staring you in the face does one come to realize one's life. Tamaran, I can feel your fear. You speak to yourself, wondering, "and what did we do? Is there anyway we could of foreseen this? Surely we don't deserve this, as we have kept to ourselves." But Tamaran, you do. Your tradition of isolation and fear of progress has foretold you doom. The day you sought to destroy my father's insight and ingenuity was the day when technology would come to haunt you. Perhaps, in another life, you will realize your mistake. However, if mercy is to be shown, it will wait until that said life."

A person entered the chamber, with Slade's gaze locked onto the countryside. "Master Slade, I have news to report," said the figure.  
"Yes Malren," said Slade recognizing the voice, "what is it?"  
"Sir, we have lost contact with Jorrokor (Snake's Acid). It is apparent he has failed his mission."  
"That's ok," said Slade, "I just wanted an excuse to get rid of him. I never expected him to be able to defeat one I trained personally. And even if Terra lives, it won't be long until she is wiped out along with the rest of the populace."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Malren. "May I ask about why you've kept the planet's people alive?"  
"Because Malren" said Slade, "I have only begun to enjoy my dominance. My father's creation was powerful before, but with my modifications, it's nothing short of an invincible colossus. 50 years of knowing only spite from my own people, surely Malren, you would say making them suffer a week is showing generosity."  
"I would believe so," said Malren, "but, knowing my master, he only wishes to prolong the mental anguish of his victim."  
Slade laughed a low, menacing chuckle. "Indeed you know me Malren. Now leave me, I wish to enjoy my state of unbridled power."

_You in the dark  
__You in the pain  
__You on the run  
__Living a hell  
__Living your ghost  
__Living your end  
__Never seem to get in the place that I belong  
__Don't wanna lose the time, lose the time to come_

Back on the surface, within Andorkori Monastery; Beast Boy was walking towards the main hall. The attendant stopped him before the door.

"Pardon me," he said, "do you have business with Master Legasnouro?"  
"Yes," he replied, "I need to ask his permission for something."  
"Very well, please wait while I announce you," said the attendant. She opened the door and, shortly after, came back and motioned Beast Boy inside.

Legasnouro was in his usual place on the floor, and welcomed Beast Boy with a smile.  
"Please," he motioned Beast Boy forward, "sit and speak you mind."  
Beast Boy obliged, and took a seat on the floor in front of Legasnouro.  
"I need to ask a favor," he spoke simply.  
"What would that entail?" asked Legasnouro.  
"My friend, Terra, and I need a place to meet my friends for a discussion."  
"I see, all of them?"  
"Yes, this concerns all of them. We have a lot to talk about. And Terra," he looked downward, "she needs a chance to explain herself. All I ask is one day to patch things up."  
"You realize that most of them are still attending classes, and I'm training Robin personally. These sorts of things can't be excused so easily," Legasnouro explained to Beast Boy.  
"Please, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important," pleaded Beast Boy, "I just need a day to get things sorted out."  
Legasnouro sat there scratching his chin, and after a minute or two came to a decision.  
"Very well, I will make the necessary arrangements. I will let you use the main hall. Remember, I give you only one day. We are running out of time to stop Morugenji."  
"Thank you," said Beast Boy, and with that, he exited to go get Terra.

_Whatever you say, it's alright  
__Whatever you do, it's all good  
__Whatever you say, it's alright_

After an hour; Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Robin had been led to the main hall. Beast Boy stood outside the hall, Terra's arm in his. Legasnouro, who was standing behind them, spoke to his attendant.

"They are not to be disturbed, but if things go askew, please come get me. Do you understand Consul?" he said.  
"Yes master," said the attendant.

Beast Boy looked at Terra, and began to explain what he was going to do.  
"Terra, let me go in first, and then I'll come get you when they're ready," Beast Boy told her.  
"Okay," she said. Terra had a look of combined fear and nervousness about her.  
Beast Boy put her hand in his, "don't worry," he said. "I promise, I'll be here for you. Just be ready to hear what the gang has to say ok?"  
Terra took a big gulp, and simply nodded.  
"Okay then," said Beast Boy, and gave her a peck on the forehead, before entering the door.

_Silence is not the way  
__We need to talk about it  
__If heaven is on the way  
__If heaven is on the way_

When he entered, the gang immediately stood up and ran over to him. Numerous shouts of joy and relief followed.

"My green man! Where you been hiding!" said Cyborg, holding his hand out for his lost friend.  
"Glad to see you in one piece," said Raven quietly.  
"Yes, I'm delighted to see you unharmed," smiled Starfire.  
"Welcome back Beast Boy," said Robin, the others having said everything else.  
"Guys, thanks," he said. "Guys, I have someone I want you to meet." He exited the room, and brought Terra for the gang to see.

Everyone stared in surprise; Terra's alive? Terra stood there, looking every Titan in the eye, and turned to Beast Boy, who gave her a look of assurance.

"Hi everyone," she said softly. "I found Beast Boy in the jungles, and yesterday we both found our way here."  
The Titans were still at a loss for words. Robin, feeling he should say something to break the silence, began asking questions.  
"Terra," he began," how did you survive the Aftershock incident?"  
"It's a long story, but for now, I'll say my powers evolved, and I managed to set myself free," she said, careful with her words so as not to offend.  
"I see," he said, "what brings you here to Tamaran?"  
"I," she looked to Beast Boy for help, but he gave her a look that said 'just tell the truth'.  
"I came here with Slade. I wanted to keep close to him for revenge."  
"You're working for Slade!" Raven said in alarm, and she stepped back.  
"Raven hold up!" said Beast Boy, "let her state her case, she's not an enemy."  
Raven looked at Beast Boy, and then calmed down.

Robin spoke after the little outburst, "Ok Beast Boy," he said, "let's hear what she has to say."

_You in the sea  
__On a decline  
__Breaking the waves  
__Watching the lights go down  
__Letting the cables sleep_

After the gang sat back, Terra began to tell her tale. She started with her escape from her stone coffin. Terra then explained how she wanted to get revenge on Slade for the wrong he committed. She explained in detail how Slade told her about his plans, and how he let her have another chance. The Titans just sat there, forming their own version of the story, and trying to come to a conclusion.

After she told her tale, the gang sat silent. Robin though, had only one question.  
"Terra," he spoke quietly, "there's only one thing I don't get. How did you get Slade to trust you again?"

Terra eyes widened. What was she going to say? Could she really just admit to murdering Star's parents in front of her? Terra started to tear, she was scared, more scared than anytime else in her entire life. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked into Beast Boy's eyes, which showed understanding.

_Whatever you say, it's alright  
__Whatever you do, it's all good  
__Whatever you say, it's alright_

"Terra," he spoke softly, "it's ok. Remember what I said to you outside that door?"

Terra quivered, and took a deep, shaky breath. "Slade, unbeknownst to me, gave me a diedu. Under its effects I, I killed, I killed the Queen and Prince." Terra started to whimper, like a scolded puppy. "After I regained my control, Slade told me what happened. I thought then, I would never have a chance to redeem myself." Terra held her head down, refusing to show her face to the others.

The Titans, instead of looking at Terra, where staring at Starfire. Star's eyes showed absolute disbelief. She didn't move, she didn't speak; she just let the tears in her eyes flow down her face. Starfire picked herself up, and ran out of the room.

Robin looked at the remaining Titans, "I'll be right back." With that he got up and followed Starfire.

When Robin left the room, Starfire was standing there, her face in her hands. Robin could hear the faint sobbing of Star to herself. Robin could understand a little bit. Though it happened a long time ago, and he never knew the assailant; his family died the same.

Robin slowly walked up to her, put his hand on her shoulder, and put his face to her ear.

"You can cry all you want," he said softly, "and you can come back on when you're ready. Take all the time you need, and let it all out." With that he left to return to the room.

Upon Robin's return, he found the room dead quiet. Robin went back to his spot on the floor and sat back down. Robin shot his eyes toward Terra.

"Terra," he said, "look at me. I want you to look me dead in the eye right now."

Terra, upon hearing his words, shot her head up and stared right back at him. She looked at him, wondering what he was thinking. Thanks to Robin's mask, she couldn't tell if it was a look of curiosity, or complete disgust.

Robin looked at Terra for a good long time. "I need you to leave the room. Go out the other way. The rest of us need to talk."

Terra, simply nodded; she quietly picked herself up off of the floor, and exited the room out the other entrance. After she left, Robin took a deep, cleansing breath, and turned his gaze to Beast Boy.

"I assume she's already told you this?" he asked Beast Boy.  
"Yes, it was my decision that she come and speak to us," replied Beast Boy.  
"What were you hoping to accomplish with that?" said Raven; she was quite appalled at what she just heard.  
"Yeah man," said Cyborg, "I mean; I was ready to forgive her for the Aftershock incident, but now the line's a blur again."  
"I wasn't hoping you all to excuse her actions," argued Beast Boy. "Heck, even I told her that even though she was brainwashed, she was still the one who killed Star's mom and brother. Still, can't you see that Slade had a big part in that?"

"I'm sorry Beast Boy," said Raven, "but I'm still not ready to believe everything she tells us. It could be she told you that to regain your trust again."  
"She didn't need to! She had after she sacrificed herself to save us, save the city!" shouted Beast Boy.  
"Dude, you have to admit: it's going to be hard for us just to accept her again. I mean, even if we let her come back, she'd be under a tight lock and key," said Cyborg.  
"I know, and I've said this before; I know her better than all of us. Please, if you can't trust her, can't you trust me? I'm not asking for acquittal, I'm just asking for you guys to forgive her."

Robin was sitting there, hearing all sides of the argument. "That's enough," he said, "it's going to come down to me anyway."  
Robin looked at Beast Boy. He was right; Beast Boy was one of his best friends. If he couldn't trust him, whom could he trust?

_Silence is not the way  
__We need to talk about it  
__If heaven is on the way  
__We'll wrap the world around it  
__If heaven is on the way  
__If heaven is on the way_

"Beast Boy, I trust your judgment. One thing though; the rest of us can forgive her former trespasses, but what about Starfire? Terra has affected her the most, more than the rest of us combined. What would Starfire say about all this?" spoke Robin, concern and understanding in his voice.

"I'd say I could forgive."

The team turned towards the entrance, to see Starfire, streaks of tearstains coming from her eyes: the byproduct of all her crying. She walked over to where Terra was sitting, and took that spot.

"Starfire" said Robin, "are you sure about that?"

When Starfire took her seat, she spoke her mind. "When I saw Terra sit here and confess to us," she began, "I could feel the waves of pain emanate from her. They were much like, like the pain I felt when she told me. I heard the part of the diedu, another forbidden technology of our planet. If Beast Boy trusts her, and I trust Beast Boy, then I trust her too. Terra may have killed my mother and brother, but that was not of her will. Besides, I feel horrible for her; Terra must now live out her days, knowing she killed her friend's family. Surely I don't want to add to her suffering."

_I'm a stranger in this town  
__I'm a stranger in this town  
__I'm a stranger in this town_

The gang stood there, and was struck with awe. Beast Boy started to cry, and took the opportunity to hug his friend, to which Starfire accepted. Raven, spoke nothing, but a single tear streamed down her face, unable to stay inside her. Cyborg sat there, nodding his head in complete agreement. Robin looked at her, completely touched, and then bowed his head downward.

"Well then," he said, "I'd be willing to give her another shot. How about the rest of you?"

Terra stood outside the hall. She kept close enough to hear chatter; but she couldn't make out what was being said, she was too afraid to hear. She heard the door open, and Beast Boy came out, a serious look on his face.

"Hey," he said, "want to go for a walk? I wanted to check out that garden by the infirmary anyway."  
Terra, stood in confusion, but then nodded and followed Beast Boy to the garden.  
Beast Boy found a bench, and motioned Terra to sit with him.

"Well," he began, "we came to a decision."  
"I'm not wanted, am I?" said Terra, foreseeing the worst.  
"What makes you say that?" he inquired.  
Terra sighed, still a little shaky from her confrontation. "I wouldn't want a murderer on my side. Beast Boy, I can understand, that's all. I just wish they could know how truly sorry I am. I would give everything for one last chance, but somehow, I feel I won't get it here."

Beast Boy heard his lover out, pain in his face. Did she really think so lowly of herself?  
"Terra," he said, "I'm getting sick of this self –loathing. Please, can't you see it hurts me to hear those words from you?" Beast Boy took her face in his hands. "Listen, I couldn't have fallen in love with an evil person. Terra, you're confused, but not evil. I'm ready to give you the chance you've been looking for this whole time," he smiled, "and apparently, the gang agrees."  
Terra's eyes widened with disbelief, "you mean?"  
"Yes, welcome back Terra," he smiled brightly.  
"B-b-but, Starfire, I killed Starfire's-"she protested, until Beast Boy put a finger to her lips.

"I think you should leave that conversation to her. Terra, even Starfire sees the good in you. What more do you need to know how wonderful you are?"

Terra began to tear up for the second time today, and tackled Beast Boy with absolute delight. Beast Boy was surprised, but then wrapped his arms around her. He then gave her a kiss.

"So," he asked her, "still want to leave it all?"  
"No," she replied softly, "I've been given another chance at all the things that made me happy. And this time, I'm not going to let them go."

_If heaven is on the way  
__If heaven is on the way  
__  
__I'm a stranger in this town  
__I'm a stranger in this town_

* * *

Well, that's all for now. What'd you think? Are you all psyched for the next episode: **Betroved?  
**I can't say for sure what my feelings are, but I will reserve judgment until its over. 

**"Thank You!" To The Following:**

**mike  
**My newest reader, welcome! Glad you're enjoying the story so far.

**Black Dawn  
**Thanks for the review.

**Penguin  
**Thanks for your support. Please continue to enjoy!

**DIWaRrIa  
**Your welcome for the review. Like I said, it's the least I could do. Thanks for your kind words!

**Archer of the Titan  
**Glad you liked the fight. I'm surprised by how many people enjoy them, as I just pull them out of my head. I always thought that a fight scene is just more real that way.

**ssjEasterBunny  
**I dedicate this one to you my friend. What do you think? I hope it came out ok. Thanks for your support, and I throughly enjoyed your BB/Terra fic.

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S  
**Hi Ruby. The next chapter's for you. I've been thinking about it since I started writting. Please be brutily honest if it comes out totally corney k? Between friends eh?

KPAAF Everyone! We're almost there.


	15. Part 11: We'll Beat Back The Pain We've ...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. My passion for animation is the closest thing I have to it. That'll do for me.**

Well, it's been a while since I got this started. This chapter though, is what I thought of since the beginning. I wanted a good background before it, and the story formed in my mind from there. Honestly, I don't think I could of gotten this entire thing out if nobody bothered to read it. I learned here on the fan web; that if you have a good idea, you will always have people to back you up. That is the hidden beauty of this site, and I can now say I've been intimate with the feeling. Three chapters: that is how many will be left. This chapter, the battle with Slade, and the conclusion that I've been hinting at for the entire story is all that is left.

One person in particular, wanted me to do this, so I thought it would be polite of me to dedicate this chapter to her. I hope that this can help her with her own ideas in the Teen Titans universe. So, **Ruby, **this one is for you, as thanks for your support.

One last thing, I had another quarrel with what song to use. One song has been a candidate for chapter 7, the other for chapter 9 – 4. The one I didn't choose, I thought I'd tell you guys anyway cause it fits really well here. The song I didn't pick is **"Breathing" by Lifehouse. **I'm happy with my real choice as well also. Please enjoy...

* * *

**Chapter 11: We'll Beat Back The Pain We've Found**

**_"Crush" by Dave Matthews Band_**

Robin walked out of the main hall after the meeting about Terra's future. Though Robin was happy that Beast Boy's friend was given another chance, he now had to think of another problem: Terra's confession to Starfire. It was definitely a stain on the group's record so far. How were they going to handle something like this? Terra would probably prove loyal, but the cloud of blackness would always be close to her. Still, Robin wished her the best, no matter what that may entail.

'Poor Star,' he thought, turning his thoughts to the girl he saw crushed with bad news. 'This war had been nothing but a tragedy for her. And yet, all this time she remains such a wonderful person. I really admire that about her; she always tries to see the good of everyone. Star, you are there for everyone, but who will be there for you?'

"I will," he said to himself.  
"You will what?" said a voice.

Robin looked ahead of him, seeing Legasnouro standing there with a quirked eyebrow.

"You must have the best set of ears in the universe," he said with a smirk.  
"Luck has a part to do with what I experience," said Legasnouro, "the same can be said about all of us. So, like I asked: you will what?"  
Robin was feeling kind of cornered now. First Korisunjin, now Legasnouro was teasing him. Was he not going to get a moments peace until he said something. Then again, thought Robin, Legasnouro doesn't know what he was about to say.

Robin sighed; "Well," he began, "I was thinking about a special friend. I was thinking how this entire war has caused her much pain. Yet, my friend is still showing that perfect smile, my friend still gives everyone boundless respect and kindness, my friend stills goes on suffering on the inside. I was saying, who will be there when my friend needs the same? I was saying that, I want to be that person." Robin kept his head down this entire time, out of embarrassment. He never thought he could say something so cheesy. 'Am I really the leader of the Titans?' he thought.

_Crazy how it feels tonight  
__Crazy how you make it all alright love  
__Crush me with the things you do  
__And I do for you anything too, oh  
__Sitting smoking feeling high_

Legasnouro just stood there, looking at his pupil. When training, he was a fierce tiger, using its knowledge and experience to the fullest extent without mercy. Now, that same pupil was staring a hole through the ground, fear shrouding his voice.

"Don't you think," he said, "that this speech is better left for your friend?"  
Robin laughed, "I've spent my entire career on Earth being the impenetrable stone. I wouldn't be surprised if my friend just bawls out laughing. But, even then, I would still be glad I brought my friend some happiness."  
Legasnouro stood there nodding, "time goes full circle," he said to himself.  
Robin picked his head up. "What was that?"  
Legasnouro smiled, "I had a very good friend just like that. In the real world, he was cocky, serious, and had unbridled confidence no matter how impossible the task in front of him. But, to those who knew him, he was one of the most complex, shy characters around. And just like you, it took a very special person to crack that stone my friend put up in front of him every time he set out in the real world."  
Robin was genuinely intrigued. "Who would that be?"  
"That," said Legasnouro, "I promised him I would keep to myself." He turned around to leave Robin, still full of questions. "We have no training today," said Legasnouro, "so feel free to do what you want."

Robin showed a small smile, it'd been a long time since he had some private time. Robin, being a teenager, took a sniff of his arm. A pungent smell came through his suit. 'Well, it's been pretty wild around here; of course I wouldn't have time to wash. It might be good for my muscles too.' Well, that decided it for Robin.

"Hey Legasnouro, you guys have someplace to wash up around here?" he shouted as Legasnouro went out of sight.  
Legasnouro, hearing his pupil's question, came into sight and shouted back. "It's in the back of the monastery. Its open air, so you should have no problem finding it."

_It's crazy I'm thinking  
__Just knowing that the world is round  
__And here I'm dancing on the ground  
__Am I right side up or upside down  
__And is this real or am I dreaming_

Robin led himself to the back of the monastery, and found only one door to a room. That had to be the bath Legasnouro was talking about. Robin opened the door, and was amazed at what he found.

The bath area consisted of a giant pool of heated water. The bath was made of stone, and was built under ground amongst the polished rock surrounding it. The pool was split in half by a stone bump, which when submerged, came to a persons chin level. This was meant as some boundary for the female and male monks, but thankfully, the monk's respect for each other never became a concern. The pool overlooked the ruins Robin had visited yesterday, along with the green jungle around the monastery. A small house was built to the side for people to remove their clothing, and store until later.

Robin went into the small house, and came out moments later clad in only a towel; carrying only some soap, and a washrag. Robin helped himself to the pool, and slowly dipped into the water. The heat slightly scalded his skin, but it soon became accustomed to the change in temperature. Robin started to scrub himself down, having a couple weeks' worth of filth to clean off. Thankfully the young man had the pool to himself, so he took his time to enjoy a little day's worth of quiet. He took a half – hour to clean up, thinking about absolutely nothing. Afterwards, Robin sat himself against the rock divide, letting the water form an envelope around him. Robin began to feel drowsy, and slowly his eyes succumbed to that feeling.

Robin opened his eyes slowly, and then suddenly awakened to the fact that fell asleep in the bathhouse. 'Damn, all afternoon long? I must be working harder than I thought,' he said to himself. "What the hell was I doing in here so long?" he said a little louder.

"Who's over there?" said a voice behind his head. Robin turned around to what he feared, for he knew that voice all too well. Sure enough, there was Starfire on the other side of the rock divide, her head peeking over. Robin turned redder than he ever been in his life.

"S, S, Star?" Robin stuttered. "W, W, What are you doing in here?"  
"Well, it was the evening, and one of the monks suggested the bathhouse. They said it would good to take my mind off things."  
"Oh," said Robin, trying as hard as he could to keep his eyes on Starfire's "Wait a minute; you must have seen me, why didn't you say something?"  
"You seemed to be sleeping, and I thought you were just taking a doze, so I thought it wouldn't hurt to just take the other side," she said twiddling her fingers, her own face red.

"I see," said Robin, "I guess you meant well." Robin's hormones were getting the better of him, and he felt his head slowly tipping downward.

_Lovely lady  
__Let me drink you please  
__Won't spill a drop, no, I promise you  
__Lying under this spell you cast on me  
__Each moment  
__The more I love you  
__Crush me  
__Come on, oh yeah_

Starfire noticed, but decided it was just in someone's nature. "Robin, I would appreciate if you keep your eyes on mine please," she simply said.  
Robin went wide – eyed; this was so not the time to be doing such things. "I'm very sorry," he said nervously. When Robin returned his gaze to Starfire though, she started to stare downward too. 

"Hey, Hey, could you please do the same?" he said bluntly. He didn't meant to be so sharp with her, but he thought better of her.  
"My apologies Robin. Maybe its better we just turn around," said Starfire.  
"Or, I could just leave. I've been in here long enough anyway," offered Robin. He was going to wade to the edge, but then what he heard changed his mind.  
"Robin, please, I could really use someone to talk too. Who better for that than my best friend?" said Starfire. Robin stood in place, but then retook his position against the rock divide.

_It's crazy I'm thinking  
__Just knowing that the world is round  
__And here I'm dancing on the ground  
__Am I right side up or upside down  
__Is this real or, am I dreaming_

Robin took a deep breath. Starfire was never this bold with him before. He was always ready to hear her out, whether it was a question about Earth or otherwise. What was on her mind so badly that she'd talk to him naked? Robin then remembered what he said: to himself and Legasnouro.

"Starfire, what's on your mind?" he asked like so many times before.  
"The decision with Terra," she began, "it was probably the hardest one I ever made."  
"It's understandable Star," said Robin, "even though she was brainwashed, she killed your mother and brother. Who wouldn't have doubts?"  
"It's not just that. I'm always trying to be the best person I can be, but this war has been nothing but a giant test on my tolerance. Robin, to tell you the truth; I want to cry, I want to scream at her, I want to do a lot of things. But, inside of me I hear myself saying that I can't. Inside, I tell myself that everyone sees me as a little angel. That was one of the reasons I decided to study abroad. I wanted to see if that just who I was. Robin, what I fear the most, is someone will think ill of me if I ever let out the emotions I've kept to myself," she explained to Robin.

Robin just shook his head, "what's wrong with anger?"  
Starfire turned her head towards Robin, "what do you mean? Anger is wrong."  
"No," said Robin, "anger is human. I lived with my own anger for a long time. I felt it was a boost. With anger, I could do anything, if I thought about it long enough. Then, one day, someone came to me and the other Titans from another world," Robin turned to Starfire's face.

"Star, I've known you as a shinning light in my world. Everyday you are kind, polite, honest, brave, and beautiful," said Robin, making Starfire red again. "Starfire, as wonderful as you are, who says you aren't allowed to feel pain, anger, and sadness? Such is the life of any living thing in this universe."  
"But, people don't like angry people," said Starfire. "I see it all the time, the villains we fight are all horrible, angry people. Some of them don't even know what they're angry about."  
"I was a pretty angry guy Starfire. Sometimes I was just the same as them. You still liked me though. It makes me like myself better, and made me realize how much I liked you back," said Robin.

"Maybe, maybe 'like' is too weak a word now."

Starfire was now completely confused, "Robin, you are giving me mixed signals. Please, you can tell me. What do you want to say?"

Robin took a giant breath, and looked Starfire dead in the eyes; looking at those pools of emerald he finally understood how he felt about.

"Starfire, I want to say that from day one, I wanted only one thing out of this war: to stay friends with you. But then, being here has let me think about everything in my life. Everyone has been pushing me to my limit, but they only gave me one reason as to why. It's because you believe in me. Starfire, it's because of you this planet is giving me a chance to save it, and its because of you I want to save it."

Robin took one last breath, "Star, I finally can say it without embarrassment or fear. I love you Starfire of Tamaran."

_Lovely lady  
__I will treat you sweetly  
__Adore you I mean you crush me  
__And it's times like these  
__When my faith I feel it  
__I know how I love you  
__Come on, Come on  
__Baby_

Starfire backed up from the divide, her hand on her breast, feeling her rising heartbeat. This is why he's been fighting? For me she thought. She never thought someone like Robin could fall in love, but she was ecstatic that it was with her. Starfire walked up to him and clamped his face in her hands. A bright smile flooded her face.

"How long have you been hiding this?" she asked.

Robin was getting the feeling she was just flattered, not acceptant of his declaration. If he went this far though, he might as well go all the way.

"I, I think I just made up my mind, after all the other great reasons I've been given about you," he said calmly. "I told somebody, I wanted to wait until I met the person who would be the only one I could ever say those words to. I know that person is you."

Starfire began to cry. All this time, he was waiting to know. Now that he knew, Starfire knew he meant it with all his heart.

She came close to his lips, and then quietly to him said, "Robin of Earth, I love you too."

Starfire then pressed her lips to Robin's. Robin could not believe his eyes, ears, or his lips right now; she said she loved him back! They stayed like that for countless minutes; as the moon started to rise over two new found lovers.

_It's crazy I'm thinking  
__Just as long as you're around  
__I'm here I'll be dancing on the ground  
__Am I right side up or upside down  
__To each other we'll be facing  
__My love  
__By love  
__We'll beat back the pain we've found  
__You know  
__I mean to tell you all the things I've been thinking deep inside  
__My friend  
__Each moment the more I love you_

At the same time, an attendant approached the main hall, looking for Master Legasnouro.

"Master, when I went to check on Princess Koriandor, she was not in her room. It's past curfew," she said.  
"Where was she last seen?" inquired Legasnouro.  
"Last time someone saw her, she was heading towards the bathhouse this evening. Another thing, your pupil seems to be missing."  
"Really?" Legasnouro was now wide – eyed. "Is he? Did he? No, he couldn't..." Legasnouro began to chuckle to himself.  
"Master, what is so funny?"  
"I think I know where both are Consul."

The attendant looked lost in thought, then her expression widened at the thought Legasnouro was hinting at.

"Master! If what I think is going on is occurring, surely we must do something about it!"  
"Let them be Consul," said Legasnouro, his eyes closed in satisfaction.  
"Master Legasnouro, such fraternization is forbidden on monastery grounds."  
"Consul," said Legasnouro, "I said leave them alone. Let them have a night with each other," he opened his eyes, "this night, might be their only night together."  
"What?" asked the attendant.  
"My scouts reported this morning," said Legasnouro. "The Godstar is on a course for the monastery, it should be within visual range tomorrow morning." Legasnouro got up, "let them be, for right now this is all the time they will have. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Consul."

* * *

Well, I did what I set out to do. To tell you the truth, I was going to put a scene in here that would change the rating to **R**, but I decided just to have Legasnouro hint at it. I'm not saying that kind of scene is below me; in fact, if done right, those kinds of scene can be truly powerful. I just opted against it. Hope you'll accept my opinion. 

"**Thank You!" To The Following:**

**Penguin  
**I'm getting this story done as fast as I can. I hope you keep enjoying it. Thanks for your continued support.

**Terra**  
Thank you!

**Archer of the Titan  
**I'm sorry for making you cry. But isn't that the goal of any real writer: to touch the reader in a way. Thanks for your kind words!

**DIWaRrIa**  
I did get word that you updated, I will be sure to look at your fic. Thank you very much!  
  
**CrEsCeNt MoOn19**  
I got your review. I managed to write this out on Wednesday. I hope you like k? Thank you for your kind words.

**ssjEasterBunny  
**I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. You've been a big help with a perspective on Terra, though I thought good of her before your fic. I'll see you around the fan web k? Though I don't have any more story thought up yet.

**KPAAF** Everyone. If you need me, I'll be playing **Final Fantasy Online** for the rest of the week.


	16. Part 12: The Cruel Angel's Thesis

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. All Tamaranians mentioned are mine. Stealing is bad 'mkay?**

Two left, there are two chapters left. I would like to thank all of my readers, but I will wait until the last chapter to finish my gratitude. Though I would like do dedicate a chapter to each of you, my real dedicated readers haven't shown up until really late. I do have one more to thank, and that's **DIWaRrIa. **This one's for you man.

I have a **lot **of battle to overlook, so I'll hope you'll bear with me on this. Though I've written battle sequences before, I never have with one this grand a scale. This one's a biggie, so I hope you'll enjoy it.

One more song guys, I hope you like it. After this, the finale is going to speak for itself. Oddly enough, I think it speaks on behalf of Slade, and all the baggage he's carrying in this story.

* * *

**Chaptire 12: The Cruel Angel's Thesis **

**_"How About You" by Staind_**

The Andorkori Monastery had welcomed the morning, as the Godstar loomed in the distance. Legasnouro was the first to wake from his sleep, his eyes already showing a burning desire. He got out of bed and prepared for the moments to come.

Robin slowly opened her eyes, still groggy from last night's activities. He slowly turned to his side, to see the young Tamaran of his dreams sleeping soundly. Robin slowly got up and got dressed. He had a moment to himself yesterday, but he knew of what was to come. After he had dressed, he picked up the Royal Staff, and exited the room. Robin was about the go the rooftop of the monastery, but he found Legasnouro ahead of him. Legasnouro had a stern look, more than usual for the master monk.

"Have you come to get me? I know I'm a little late and all but-"said Robin.  
Legasnouro held his hand up, "I have a good idea why you're late Robin," he said. "But now is not the time for such folly. I need you and the others to get up and come with me to the war room of the monastery."  
"What's this about Legasnouro? You're quite rushed," said Robin, quirking an eyebrow.  
"Slade is here Robin," said Legasnouro grimly, "prepare for battle."

It was a half – hour after the previous scene, and the Titans were now led to the war room, the very heart of the monastery. It was a very simple room, with one large table with numerous chairs. The only real piece of technology was the projector at the end of the table. Legasnouro was at one end of the table, and then motioned the Titans to take a seat, to which they obliged.

"Titans," said Legasnouro, "the Godstar is on a direct course for the monastery. It is our belief they intend to destroy us, and all who dwell here."  
"What are our options?" asked Starfire.  
"The Godstar had a mediocre platoon of troopers, mostly refugees and robots. They are to be the ground support for the Godstar, until it is ready to fire."  
"Sacrificial lambs," mumbled Cyborg.  
"Exactly," said Robin, "Slade has never fought his own battles."  
"Who will take care of those guys?" asked Terra.  
"I want Beast Boy and Terra to support our students in battle. You are to keep them at bay. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire will infiltrate the Godstar to destroy it from the inside – out," stated Legasnouro.  
"How do you intend to get us in there?" asked Raven.  
"You can do it Raven, you've have grown much during these past days. It should be ok to transport them through the metal," said Legasnouro.  
"Yes, but the air itself? I'm not sure," she said, a frown on her face. The Titans were surprised at their friend's reaction.  
"Raven, you'll do fine. It's natural to have doubts when trying something new. You won't evolve as a person if you don't."  
Raven held her head down, and then uplifted it in a smile. Beast Boy was about to have an attack. "When are you able to do that? I've never seen you so happy."  
Raven blushed in embarrassment, "I'll tell you later."  
"Enough, do we all know what we are to do?" asked Legasnouro. All the Titans nodded.  
"Robin," said Legasnouro, turning his attention to him, "it's time to use the staff."  
Robin nodded, and then left the war room with the other titans.

Slade, inside the Godstar, stood over the morning horizon, taking in his new target.

"Its time," he said, "I've played with them long enough. If I can destroy their prestigious monastery, they will lose hope quickly. It will all be a manner of picking when I wish all of them to die afterwards." He turned his head to his right. "Malren," said Slade, "dispatch the troops. Let them bring my message of destruction with them."  
"Yes master," said Malren, and he left to convey the orders.

_If someone else showed you the way  
__Would you take the wheel and steer?  
__It hurts me that you're not ashamed  
__Of what you're doing here  
__If they jumped off a bridge  
__Would you meet them on the ground?  
__Or would you try to claim  
__That it never made a sound?_

As the Godstar loomed ever closer, the monastery west gates opened. The monastery monks began to flood out into formation, Terra and Beast Boy in the frontlines. The monastery army stood their ground, seeing their approaching foes in the distance.

Terra looked over to Beast Boy, who seemed determined to do what he had to do.

"Beast Boy," she said so that he could hear her, "what are we going to do? Stay here and hold our ground, or charge them head on?"  
"I don't know," he said, "last time we fought, we really only charged head on. After the results of that mess, I'm not sure.' Beast Boy shook his head, "ah, what the hell? C'mon Terra, lets go say hello to Slade's goons." Terra nodded, and the two ordered the army to charge head on into the enemy.

The students used similar tactics as the Royal Army: a group of six or seven students would keep charging, while another group stayed behind and let loose a volley of energy bolts. This tactic was alternated between groups until the army was close enough to engage in melee. The volleys punched through the normal troopers of Slade, but the heavier robots proved to be resistant to a swift defeat. The two forces clashed in the middle ground, bodies flinging back due to the difference in some weight. Beast Boy at this point, changed into a Rhino, making a beeline right through the enemy forces. When he got to a point in the middle, he changed his arms into one's of a gorilla, and continued his onslaught by slamming into his foes. Terra surfed into the air, chucking variable sizes of rock and ground at the robots, seeing them as a more viable threat.

_Everyone plays the hand they're dealt  
__And learns to walk through life themselves  
__Not everything in life is handed on a plate  
__When people think your words are true  
__It doesn't matter what you do  
__I sold my soul to get here  
__How about you?_

From the monastery rooftop, the remaining Titans and Legasnouro stood there watching the carnage on the battlefield. Cyborg and Raven stood there, a look of grave concern on their faces. Starfire stood there, honoring the sacrifices of the students by watching them until the end. Robin was looking at the ensuing war, and turned to Legasnouro.

"You sure they're going to be alright," he asked his tutor.  
"Yes," he said, holding a giant sword much like a zwiehander. "After I see that you have embarked, I will join the fray. Robin, you must go now, this will be our only chance to stop that madman."  
Robin nodded, and turned to Raven. "Well," he said, "ready when you guys are."

Raven and the others nodded, to which Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire formed a circle around Raven. Raven closed her eyes, channeling her power. After some channeling, Raven's eyes glowed her infamous white.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos!" shouted Raven. A dome of blackness surrounded the group, which enveloped them in black energy. The energy took the form of a raven, and then shot toward the Godstar.

Malren approached his master, who was observing the battle below. "Master Slade," he said, "it appears that Terra and one of the Titans are engaging our troops below."  
"Yes Malren," said Slade, "quite predictable, it's not like them to just sit by. I'm hoping to destroy them in a more intimate fashion."  
"Very well," said Malren, "then surely, my master foresaw that the other four titans have infiltrated the Godstar. Some of our men briefly announced their arrival."  
"I see, well, send my remaining generals after them. I'm sure Benalglife (Nature's Blight), Zrevrocov (No Mercy), and Genjiallo (Demon Soul)."  
"Master, there's something you should know," said Malren, "one of the titans, he's carrying the Royal Staff."  
Slade's one eye grew in shock. "What! No one should be able to use that staff! Who is it Malren?"  
"It appears to be Robin, Master Slade."

Slade bowed his head, and then started to laugh with the fury of a lion. "Robin," he said in rage, "no matter what, you always seem to be there to thwart me. Well, not this time! I will not be denied what I've waited my entire life for!" Slade took his staff from his utility belt. "Malren, I will be in the core."  
"But Master, what about Robin?" asked Malren.  
"I know he will show himself. I will be there, and I'll crush his skull in with my bare hands!" With that, Slade took leave of the command center.

_So you choose to force your hand  
__What a strange way to make friends  
__And you always change the rules  
__So the drama never ends  
__And you blindly go through life  
__Judging only by its worth  
__Just try not to forget  
__That the meek inherit earth_

Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire were busy themselves taking care of Slade's minions. They were fighting a path through them. After what seemed like endless waves of troops, the Titans found a doorway that seemed to lead in to the center of the Godstar. When they opened the door, the Titans were greeted with a flurry of energy bolts. Raven, thinking fast, created a wall of force in front of them. When the bolts ceased, the group of warriors found themselves in front of three men. Each was garbed in battle armor, much like the Royal Army, and had visors to keep their identity hidden.

"Looks like they don't like us barging in," said Cyborg.  
"I don't care what they like, we need to find Slade," said Robin.  
"If you want Master Slade, he's through us," said one of the unknown figures, and he pointed to an elevator across the command center. "That leads to the core, not that you'll ever make it there."  
"Titans, looks like they're three in all," said Robin.  
"I got the one on the left," said Cyborg, changing his arm into his sonic cannon  
"I have the one on the right," said Raven, who put her hands up in defense.  
"I'll go through the one in the middle," said Starfire, whose eyes glowed green.  
"I'll go after Slade. After you guys get rid of these clowns, get out of here. I don't want you around when I blow this place out of the sky."  
"But Robin," said Starfire with worry, "what if you can't escape in time?"  
Robin simply turned to Starfire and smiled. "Star, I promise that I'm coming back. Please, I want you to believe that."

Starfire looked at Robin, and simply nodded in agreement.

Robin turned to their opponents. "Titans, go!" shouted Robin, and the quartet charged forward. Robin leaped over the middle guy, and made a beeline for the elevator.

"Hey, get back here," shouted one of the men, only to be shot in the stomach by a Star Bolt. The man turned back around, grunting in pain.  
"I am your opponent monster!" said Starfire, her eyes aglow with righteous fury.

Robin was heading downward on the elevator, the staff clutched tightly in his hand. He closed his eyes in anticipation. Though his wished it under different circumstances, he wanted to defeat Slade once and for all. Now was the time to put all he had learned, and gained, to use. The elevator door opened, and a sudden bright glow caused Robin to shield his eyes. After they adjusted to the brightness, Robin opened his eyes to see a large glowing mass of energy contained in a tube. The tube had countless connectors attached to it, flowing to numerous parts of the Godstar. A small walkway connected the elevator to a platform surrounding the tube.

_Everyone plays the hand they're dealt  
__And learns to walk through life themselves  
__Not everything in life is handed on a plate  
__When people think your words are true  
__It doesn't matter what you do  
__I sold my soul to get here  
__How about you?_

Robin looked at the shapeless mass. "What the hell is that?" he asked himself.  
"It is the rarest substance in the universe: anti – matter," came a voice ahead of him.Robin recognized the voice, "Slade," he looked down the walkway to see the masked man, sitting there waiting for him.

"My father had discovered the thing that people all over the world could only dream of producing," Slade spoke. "He dreamed of the wonderful things Tamaran could use with it. But then, the Royal Family called my family traitors, and we were exiled. My father, feeling betrayal like he had never known, decided to use it against the very people he created it for. Now fifty years later, he lives on through me, and I harbor the same hatred." Slade picked himself up and turned to Robin.  
"I would of have never thought though," he said to Robin, "that you would help them destroy their own mistake."

"You made your own mistakes Slade," Robin spat back, "you blame everyone on this planet, when it's your father who should deserve your rage."

"My father deserved understanding! He wished this planet to evolve, to rise against beliefs etched in stone, and this is how they repay a revolutionary? No more betrayal, I have too much too show the universe to have it. Today Robin, I bury the kingdom of Tamaran. And, not even you will be enough to stop me." With that Slade unlatched the safety on his staff, extending it to full length.

"Revolution," said Robin, preparing himself for attack, "you don't wish to liberate Tamaran, you wish its untold destruction. The people here decided long ago what they wanted, and who are you to say otherwise? It isn't about liberation; it's about revenge. That's all you are about Slade. It ends here; if you are the freedom of Tamaran, then they no longer need you."

"Well, then it begins," said Slade, "your order against my freedom. Only one will survive for the next millennia, and I intend to make my freedom that one!"

_So please don't take offense  
__This is just a point of view  
__'Cause I'm the only one who  
__Will say these things to you_

Slade rushed Robin, and did a roundhouse swing with his staff. Robin dodged the first attack, only to have Slade hit him with the other end in the stomach. Robin was pushed back, and quickly held the staff up to avoid a finishing blow from Slade. After standing his ground, Robin began his own assault; a swift tempo of staff jabs. Slade defected each jab, and then came forward into Robin's space, grabbing him and throwing him to the ground. Robin moaned in pain, but quickly regained his focus, blocking another finishing blow by Slade, and tripping the villain with an attack of his own. Both men took the moment in time to pick themselves and get ready again. Slade approached Robin, and delivered a quick jab to the gut. After stunning his prey, Slade wrapped his staff behind Robin's neck, and pressed Robin against his own body, choking the boy wonder with his own body weight. Robin struggled, gasping for breath. Knowing his time was limited, Robin started to jab his elbows into Slade's neck, striking the large veins of nerves located there. Slade cringed, but then backed off in pain leaving Robin on the floor gasping for air. Slade rubbed his neck, then turned it, making a loud cracking noise. Slade, seeing his prey, leaped into the air, his staff aiming for Robin's neck.

Back on the command deck, Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire were having their fair share of battle with Slade's generals. Raven, used her power and formed bullet – sized energy bolts, to which she shot at her opponent, only to have them deflected. The man created a small sword with his battle gauntlet, and assaulted the sorceress, causing her to shield herself. The general was smirking, amused at Raven's tactic.

"What's wrong? Are we afraid of a real fight?" he asked her.  
"No, just choosing the right time to attack," Raven replied.  
"Hah! Good luck, as long as I keep attacking, you'll never get in a hit."  
"I'm not attacking your body," said Raven, as she let down her shield, dodged an attack, and placed her hand on the general's head. "I'm attacking your mind!" Raven formed a sphere around the general's head, and the muffled sound of screaming could be heard through the energy. The general's body went limp, and when Raven was finished, fell limp to the ground.  
"Don't worry, I didn't kill you," she said to the unconscious body. "I leave that decision to the planet's people."

Starfire was busy having fisticuffs with her opponent, seeing as he didn't have a weapon. The general was blocking her attacks swiftly. "Do you really think you're a match for me? I was trained by Slade," he barked at Starfire.  
"Yes, for you see," she said, getting behind and grabbing her opponent in a submission move, "I have a better teacher!" The general grunted, but slowly felt weaker, until he also fell to the floor.  
"Is that all of them?" asked Raven walking up to Starfire.  
"I think we still need to deal with the one fighting Cyborg," replied Starfire. Then, they saw a body fly in front of them, colliding into the wall. They looked in the other direction, to see Cyborg dusting off his hands. "These Tamaranians need to reconsider their ban on technology. That was too easy," said Cyborg.  
"Should we go for Robin," asked Raven.  
"No, he told us to leave after we defeated these guys," said Starfire.  
"Starfire, are you sure Robin's going to be ok with Slade alone?" said Cyborg. Robin had been in this situation before.  
"Cyborg, Robin asked me to trust," said Starfire, "and I trust him more than anyone. He promised he'd come back. I know he'll keep that promise."  
Cyborg looked at his alien friend, and just nodded and sighed. "Alright," he said, "you win. Raven, you mind taking all of us out of here?"  
"No problem," said Raven, holding her thumb up.  
The others looked at her stunned. "Legasnouro was right, you have changed a lot," said Cyborg.

Robin, looking up, started to close his eyes, and channeled the Jendiandor. The staff glowed, accepting his power. Robin got on one knee, and shot the staff's tip upward. What happened next came to an instant in time. Slade choked out, blood staining his mask. The madman looked downward, and found his body impaled onto a glowing blade. He looked at Robin, still panting slightly from lack of air. Robin stood there for a moment, and then quickly slid the blade out of Slade's body. Slade dropped his staff, and fell to the cold metal walkway. Slade lay there, using his last energy to cry out.

"Finally," he said, "my family can suffer no more..." he said, and then his body became silent.  
  
Robin looked at his dead enemy, feeling a new feeling for him: pity. Robin turned to the anti – matter container, and channeled his energy into the staff, making it glow violently. When he felt the staff at its peak, he pointed it at the mass itself.

_Everyone plays the hand they're dealt  
__And learns to walk through life themselves  
__Not everything in life is handed on a plate  
__When people think your words are true  
__It doesn't matter what you do  
__I sold my soul to get here  
__How about you?_

"Tamaran Korivelius! (Star Crusher)" shouted Robin, and the staff unleashed a brilliant red beam of light.  
  
The beam burned through the container easily, and collided with the anti – matter. Robin kept the beam pointed at the mass, until it slowly fizzled out, having used all it's energy. Robin at first was shocked; had he failed? But then, a loud screeching sound emitted from the anti – matter. The large mass of energy slowly grew smaller, until it simply winked out of existence. Robin took a sigh of relief; it was over. Now that the Godstar's power source was dead, it could no longer kill anyone. Robin now only had one way to escape now, seeing that all power to the Godstar was destroyed. Robin channeled his power one last time, and the staff formed a blade. Robin took the blade, and slashed at the air, forming a portal. Robin stepped inside, disappearing from the Godstar, never to return.

When he slashed himself out of his ethereal portal, Robin had found himself back on the rooftop of the monastery. He stood there, and looked to the sky, to see the Godstar falling to the ground. Below, he could see the various troops of Slade, scrambling away from the point of impact. Beast Boy, Terra, and Legasnouro; seeing this, took to retreating the students back to the monastery. As they ran, the Godstar collided with the ground, creating a loud boom, and a tremendous cloud of smoke and dust that spread out far away from the area. When the dust and smoke cleared, the survivors saw the Godstar, lifeless and decadent. A roar of victory and cheer overcame the monastery army. The battle had been won. The students began their way back to the monastery. Robin sat in his place on top of the roof. He lay down, and looked to the sky above. The others would be back soon, and he wanted to be ready for the upcoming celebration.

* * *

"**Thank You!" To the Following:**

**ssjgokillo  
**Thank you for the review!

**clueless90**  
Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter! Thanks for the review!

**Penguin  
**To answer your question: the soldiers with the Titans back in chapter 5 either captured or killed. Some wouldn't go peacefully. Tamaran thought them to be little threat, so they were kept in captivity. Don't worry, they're being taken care of, they'll be dealt with after Earth and Tamaran communication is back up to speed.

**Archer of the Titan**  
I'm glad you enjoy it. I'm thinking you should leave a box of Kleenex by your computer (lol) Thanks for your continued support! 

**ssjEasterBunny  
**Thanks for the review. I'm glad you agreed with my decision. I'm one away, hope you'll stick with me until the end.

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S**  
I'm glad you're elated for the dedication. It was the least I could do, you've been there for me. I meant what I said: I hope you can use the inspiration in some way to better yourself. Keep up the good work with your own story. 

KPAAF Everyone! One more time :D!


	17. Part 13: The Final Trial

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. This is mine, and I'm proud of that. **

I got to 100 reviews! When I started this, I never even dreamed of such a high number of readers. Thank you, all of you. Out of all of you, I think I got only one review that was negative. Who was it? The reviewer's name was **Sammy**, and was upset that it wasn't a BB/Raven fiction. Oh well, I can't win them all. I'm still proud I made something that so many took a look at, much more enjoyed. There will be plenty of time for love later, but now I must close the book on this tale. It is with great honor, that I write this final chaptire **for you all**.

**Chaptire 13: The Final Trial**

* * *

Night had descended on Tamaran, bringing closure to the chaos that had been issued in the past month. The Andorkori Monastery gates were open, and transports contained the refugees of Slade's army began their journey to the capital; where punishment to be brought by the counsel awaited them. Within the monastery training grounds, the victorious student were given the day to celebrate their success. A fire in the middle brightened the grounds, as the students danced and shared refreshments among each other. Beast Boy, Terra, Raven, and Cyborg joined in the merriment. 

Beast Boy approached Terra, and extended his hand and said, "Care to dance, my lady?"  
Terra, shocked at his politeness, smiled brightly and took his hand, "I would love to."  
They approached the fire, and began to dance to their own pace. Neither one knew any formal dances, but they were content just to dance in each other's arms.

Cyborg was among a group of the Blacksmithing students joining them in a round of drinks. Nothing alcoholic, but they got drunk over the overwhelming joy coming from everyone. Raven was quietly sitting to the side, a peaceful smile on her face. Cyborg came over to her, a drink in hand. The young man offered it to his sorceress friend, who gladly accepted. Cyborg took a seat next to her, watching Beast Boy and Terra dancing with each other.

"Well," Cyborg said to Raven, "this will certainly be one for the Tower's records."  
"Indeed," agreed Raven. "It's hard to believe out of all this despair and chaos, we all have gotten something in return."  
"That's just how war works Rav; for better or worse, we'll all never be the same," said Cyborg. "I know I've changed for the better."  
"I haven't changed much, but I know because what I've taken from this monastery, that won't be true for very long," she said, showing a bright smile.  
  
Cyborg quirked an eyebrow, and pointed at Beast Boy and Terra; who have now stopped dancing, and embraced in a loving kiss. "Well, they have certainly changed for the better," said Cyborg, a smile coming to his face.  
Raven just shook her head, "it was bound to happen, its destiny for those two."  
"I'm going to have to get a picture of those two one day," said Cyborg, taking a swig of his drink.

On the rooftop, Robin and Starfire decided to keep to themselves. The two were looking up at the stars, Star's head on Robin's shoulder.

"Well now that this is all over," said Robin with a smile, "we can all go home."  
Starfire, upon hearing that, looked downward, "I'm not sure about that."  
Robin looked at Starfire in shock, "Starfire, what do you mean?"  
Starfire picked herself up. "Robin, now that Slade is defeated, Tamaran must rebuild. We need to rebuild the city of Rayrodoc from the ground up. Our army must be rekindled. And, as the next heir, I must see to all of it."  
Robin picked himself up, "No way, I won't believe it! Surely there's some way you can stay with us, with me. Please Star, after all this time to create a relationship, I don't want to suddenly give up on it. Isn't there a way to save all this we've got?"  
Starfire turned around, her face flushing. "Well," she said, "there is one way. As queen, I will need someone by my side. I was hoping you could," she turned around, "I was hoping you could stay here on Tamaran with me."  
Robin was stunned, "I, I, I don't know. Could I really abandon Earth like that?"  
"Please Robin," she said; "you don't have to say something now. Tomorrow Legasnouro has arranged us transport back to the capital. By then, would you please give me an answer?" With that said, Starfire retired downstairs to bed.  
  
Robin was still standing there, and then turned around, rubbing his head in frustration. "Augh!" he grumbled, "What does she want me to decide? Can I really just leave Earth? Would I ever come back?"  
"Well, I thought all that could be deduced; especially from a master detective," came a voice.  
  
Robin turned to see Legasnouro at the rooftop entrance. "I came up to see if you would join the festivities down below, but I came to find Princess Koriandor leaving for her room."  
"What do you mean I should know the answers Legasnouro? What was Starfire asking of me?" asked Robin, desperate to conclude this problem.  
"It's quite simple," he said, "the Princess is the last heir to the throne. Koriandor will need someone there to be her King. Robin, she is going to be queen, and it's her wish that you be her King."

Robin's jaw dropped in shock; he was constantly shaking his head. "First she wants me to help her save Tamaran, now she wants me to be the King of it? I, I, This, This is a hard decision. I want to stay on Earth as a Titan." He held his head down, "and yet, I want Starfire to be by my side. Now I realize I can't have both."

Legasnouro walked up to Robin, and patted him on the shoulders. "It's not as hard as you think Robin. This will be by far the easiest lesson I will ever teach you."  
Robin picked his head up, "What is that?"  
Legasnouro walked back to the rooftop staircase, and stopped before turning around and said four words. "Listen to your heart," he said, and left to his room.

The next morning the Titans assembled outside the monastery walls. Legasnouro was there to send them off to the capital. The Titans each wanted to say something to the master monk, and took turns.

Cyborg walked up to Legasnouro and extended his hand, "I want to thank you for giving me a lot of things to think over."  
Legasnouro smiled and accepted his hand, "I feel the students here will think twice of technology; all because of you and what you are, and will be."

Beast Boy came up, with Terra at his side. "You've given us a chance to be together again. I can never truly repay you," said Beast Boy.  
"Yes, I'll never forget your kindness," said Terra.  
Legasnouro smiled and put a hand on each of the two's shoulders. "It will all be up to you from here on out. Take care of each other."

Raven was next, "I will take what you've given with me forever: myself."  
"Emotion is a wonderful thing. Now you too may share its wonder," he said to her.

Starfire came forward next, "take care 'till next we meet," she said.  
"Princess, no doubt you will make your family proud. May the goddess bless you," said Legasnouro, bowing in respect to Starfire.

Robin was last, and quite at a loss for words. Robin tried to come up with something meaningful to say, but was stuck; much to Legasnouro's amusement.  
"It's ok," said the master monk, "just know that you are always welcome back here."

After they all made their farewells, the Titans boarded the transport to the capital. Along the way, Robin sat in the back, looking at the road traveled. Starfire looked concerned, but knew what he was doing. She was scared inside as to his response, but would accept it either way. A whole days journey later, the transport made it to the capital. The Titans were boarded in the castle on behalf of Starfire.

It was that night, that Robin requested the Titans to his room for a chat. When they got there, Robin was in a seat, looking out his room's window. Robin noticed his friends, and then got up, taking a huge gulp.

"Titans," he began, "I need to say something. I've made the biggest decision of me entire life. More important than joining up with Batman, and more important than becoming your leader."  
The Titans looked at him eerily, but then Cyborg spoke up. "Go on Robin, out with it," he said, "subtlety wasn't your strong point."  
  
"I'm staying here on Tamaran," he said bluntly.  
  
"What!" said Beast Boy, "What do you mean you're staying? In case you just forgot, you're our leader."  
"I know that Beast Boy. But I'm staying here despite that; I'm staying here because, Starfire is staying here as well," he said.  
"Now we're going to be two short? What are we supposed to do? You're the best we've had!" said Cyborg, shocked at the sudden drop – outs of Robin and Starfire.  
"Calm down you two," said Raven.  
"Yeah, you guys saw him in the transport; he's obviously been thinking about this for a while," said Terra, putting a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder to calm him down.  
"I have Terra," said Robin, "you guys can always recruit other heroes on Earth. Guys, please, this is what my heart is telling me to do."  
Cyborg and Beast Boy were silent. Starfire, who had a slight smile on her face, spoke to Robin. "Robin," she said, "is that what you truly want: to stay here with me?"  
"Yes Starfire, I know you didn't say directly, but I accept your proposal," he said with a small smile. Starfire squealed, and tackled Robin, planting a kiss on his lips. Cyborg and Beast Boy, having seen this new piece of evidence, lost all of their convictions.

What followed the next day took place on the steps of the castle's front. The remnants of the Royal Army were standing at attention. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, and Terra stood at the front, getting a close view at the proceeding ceremony. Robin was at the other end, dressed in Tamaranian battle armor, and began to walk past the many rows of soldiers; soon to be his own. At the front, Starfire was at the side, while the replacement counselor for the murdered Omjudasin, stood there with a staff in hand. Robin walked up the castle steps, and knelt before the counselor.

"Robin of Earth," said the counselor, "you are about to receive an honor once thought impossible to accomplish by an outsider. Listen to my words carefully: Do you swear to make your life Tamaran's life? Do you swear to do your utmost to the ideals of our people and our goddess? Will you serve honorably as a servant of the public? If so, raise your head to receive your signet."

Robin slowly raised his head, and closed his eyes. The counselor put the staffs tip to Robin's forehead, and Robin felt a slight burning sensation; as the staff burned a signet into his forehead. The signet was the Royal Crest, the planet of Tamaran on a staff with angel wings.

After he was done, the counselor retracted the staff and announced his news. "I present to you Robin: Consort to Princess Koriandor of the 27th Royal Family," he said.

The soldiers raised their gauntlets into the air. "Our gift to you and the stars!" they shouted. They proceeded to fire a volley of energy bolts into the sky.

After the ceremony, Robin and Starfire said goodbye to their friends.

"Don't forget to invite us to the wedding okay?" teased Cyborg.  
"I'll send them myself," said Robin, shaking his friend's hand.  
"Just don't forget your friends on Earth, your highness," said Raven with a smirk.  
"Your highness," Robin chuckled, "I like the sound of that already."  
"Um, Starfire," said Terra shyly, "I, I, I-"  
"You don't need to say anything Terra," Starfire interrupted, "I forgive you. My best wishes to you and Beast Boy."  
"Thank you," said Terra teary – eyed, and hugged her friend.  
"Well," said Beast Boy, "they've already set up a transport to take us through the matter way back to Earth. We better get going."

With a final goodbye, the four Titans left the new engaged couple. Both sides continued to wave, until they were out of sight. Robin turned to Starfire, and smiled brightly.

"Well, we both have a lot of work to do," he said to his fiancé.  
"Yes, and I'm glad that no matter what happens, we'll do it together," said Starfire. The two gave each other a kiss, and left to the castle to plan the rebirth of Tamaran.

There is much more to tell, as time always moves forward. But what happened to our heroes? That my friends, is a story, for another day.

**The End**

* * *

I did it! Go me! Now I'm going to thank all of you readers who have been here for me. 

**Penguin**

**Black Dawn**

**Aries-Raven**

**Terra**

**Lilic-lilly510**

**Lady Paine**

**Katera**

**Caj Valivian**

**El Zero**

**LuckyLadyStar**

**Raze-rebound**

**Sakura of the Ninjitsu**

**Mozey-chan**

**Spootycup**

**Starfire**

**Griffin Slash**

**Softballtitan009**

**Bbsidekick**

**Clueless90**

**Dark Dragon 22**

**Wolf Creek**

**Mike**

**ShadowCatMage13**

**Peppermint Dream**

**Archer of the Titan**

**CrEsCeNt MoOn 19**

**DIWaRrIa**

**Marchwardens Blue Eyed S**

**SsjEasterBunny**

And that's all. Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart!

**Keep the Passion of Anime Alive Forever (KPAAF)**


End file.
